Naruto-Control Master
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: Naruto unlocks the power to control people with words, with it he strives for one thing, power and control over his own life. Fighting those who wish to use him and using those that wish to harm him Naruto begins a journey to become stronger than anyone ever before him, with only one goal to rule everyone and everything in the ninja world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The village hidden in the leaves was quiet that night as Naruto Uzumaki walk through it. Wearing a white shirt with a red spiral on it the boy bucked and hide in the shadows to avoid being spotted by anoe from the village.

The boy didn't understand why, but for some reason the village hated him, they hated him with a purpose, almost like they got off on it. Naruto just got kicked out of the orphanage and now he was doing his best to just try and keep a low profile.

The night was dark and very quiet, almost too quiet. However this all didn't bother Naruto as the only thing he was bothered about is where to sleep and what to eat.

Naruto walked along a wide road which had high walls on both sides. The white walls were painted with the insignia of the Uchiha clan, or as Naruto knew them, the assholes with the red eyes. Those assholes always picked on him, but they also picked on everyone else, so Naruto figured they must be assholes to everyone, not just him.

As Naruto walked further into the Uchiha compound the main gates to the place were wide open. Seeing this as odd Naruto walked to the gates as saw that the usual guards there were missing. Naruto looked inside the compound and so the streets were all empty, there was no one there.

Taking this chance Naruto ran into the compound and searched the nearby stores for food. He slowly snuck around and peeped in through the window of a bakery, he couldn't see anyone inside. So Naruto went into, the door chiming as he swung it open. Inside Naruto saw several cakes and treats on the glass display, all there waiting for him. WIth a grin on his face Naruto jumped across the barrier and went to the display. He slide it open and started to stuff the food into his mouth relishing the flavour.

Naruto then spotted in the corner of the display a chocolate cake, and immediately he wanted to try it. Naruto moved to it, but as he did, he stepped on something wet. The young Uzumaki looked down and found himself stepping on a pool of blood.

Naruto widened his eyes. He followed the trail of blood as it looked to have come from deeper inside the shop. Naruto walked in further, fascinated by what he was seeing. And as he came around to the back of the shop he saw there a body of a black haired woman who looked like she was the chef of this place.

Her eyes were wider as they stared into nothing, Naruto felt something try and come out of him, he fought it until he couldn't any more and suddenly barfed all over the place, some of the vomit getting on the dead body.

Naruto fell to his knees, dry heaving. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he… he never saw a dead body before.

Naruto got up and turned around, he ran outside of the shop and when he came back out on the street he looked at the compound, but now instead of it being empty like before Naruto could see the shapes of bodies all lined up and hidden in the shadows.

The young boy panicked, he turned to run out, but just as he did, he heard something.

"AHH!"

Naruto's head whipped around, it sounded like a boy his age, and it came from deeper inside the compound. Naruto didn't know what he could do. If he stayed here he could die, he should just leave right now. But …..but if there was someone in there who needed his help, then he would do it.

So Naruto steeled himself and charged into the compound. He ran further inside and as he took his second turn he came across a frightening scene. Standing before him was a man in ANBU armor with a sword pointing right at a boy who was on his back on the ground,

The man lifted his sword but before he could bring it down it strike the boy Naruto charged screaming, "AH!"

The man looked up in surprise and that was the only reason Naruto managed to tackle the man to the ground. Naruto got up and started to beat on the man with his tiny fist. Quickly the man got up, he grabbed Naruto by the collar and threw him back onto the boy from before.

Naruto rolled away and the two boys got up at the same time.

"And who might you be?" the older man asked as he looked at Naruto now.

Naruto studied the man, he had black hair and the same red eyes those assholes had. So he was one of them? Naruto looked at the man dead in the eyes and yelled out, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

The man turned his head sideways, "oh? And what are you doing here Uzumaki?"

"I heard a cry so a came to help."

"Well that certainly brave of you young man," the Uchiha said, "brave, but ultimately foolish." The man raised his sword up and looked like he was about to charge Naruto but just then the boy Naruto saved jumped in front of Naruto.

"NO! I won't let you kill him brother!" the boy shouted as he drew a kunai from his pocket and held it horizontally in protection of Naruto.

"Foolish Sasuke,"the man said, "do you really think you can stop me? Me who has killed the entirety of our clan?"

Naruto got angry at hearing that. This man killed his own family? And now he was trying to kill his own brother? Why did people like this get a family he didn't? Naruto got pissed, he felt his anger turn into energy and gave him new found confidence. Naruto stepped to the side of the boy and held his fists up, "shut your mouth! I ain't going to die until I become the Hokage! So you are going down!"

The man laughed quietly, "you really think you could ever be Hokage? Do you even know what it means to be the Hokage?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, "shut up!" he turned to Sasuke who was still holding a kunai up, "hey you got an extra one?"

The boy nodded and quickly reached into his pocket and tossed Naruto a kunai that Naruto used in a reverse grip and suddenly the two charged forward.

The man smiled at the sight of the two boys charging him. He used his blade and blocked Naruto's thrust and shoving him back with pure strength. He then stretched his leg and kicked Sasuke threw the air and into a wall.

Naruto jumped on the man's back and stabbed him with the kunai jamming it into his shoulder.

"AH!" the man cried out as he grabbed Naruto and threw him into Sasuke. 'I am low on chakra,' the man thought, 'I need to get this over with now.'

"You two are quite the duo," he said as he ripped the kunai off his shoulder and threw it at Naruto pinning the boy to the wall. He turned at Sasuke, "remember what I said brother, grow stronger, and then come at me with everything you have."

The three comma marks in the man's red eyes then transformed into a three armed shuriken. Sasuke looked into it and suddenly he didn't move another muscle as his mind was taken over by a powerful illusion, trapping him a reality where he was cut over and over until he bleed out, only to be then healed and the entire process started over. That went on for what felt like years in Sasuke's mind, but in reality was only a few seconds.

Sasuke dropped down like a sack and the man bent over in pain holding his eyes in pain as blood came out of them.

Naruto watched all of this in horror. He grabbed the embedded kunai and wiggled it out of the wall. He ran to Sasuke and checked his pulse, he was luckily still alive, barly.

Naruto looked at the man who caused this, seeing him bent over in pain Naruto took his chance and charged him with the kunai. He stabbed the man's right arm before he was pushed back again with a kick.

The man got up and snarled at Naruto. He grabbed the kunai in his arm and ripped it out throwing it over a wall. He drew his sword closer, "now what to do with you?"

Naruto didn't give up, he charged the man and tried to punch him, the man smacked Naruto across the face. Naruto then tried to kick his shin, only for the man to hit Naruto in the head with the flat of his sword. Naruto's head spun, but the boy pushed thru it and charged blindly only for the man to kick him across the air.

Naruto tried to get up, but the man stepped on him pushing him back down. The man pointed his sword at Naruto's face, "now what to do with you?"

Naruto started to panic. He tried to moved to his side, but the man's foot was placed firmly on his chest not letting him budge.

"You have guts," the man said as he lowered his sword to Naruto's arms, "I'll give you that much." He pressed the sword on his forearm and flicked it cutting across it.

Naruto screamed as his blood started to pour out, "and you certainly have to will of fire," the man continued as he cut Naruto's left hand as well.

Naruto screamed louder this time. "Maybe you could help my brother," the man said as he then brought the blade to Naruto's forehead. "What do you say Naruto? Do you think you can kill me?"

Naruto looked at the man, opening his previously shut eyes, "go die."

The man smirked, he pressed his sword on the left corner of Naruto's forehead and slowly dragged a line across it.

"AAHHHH!" Naruto screamed again and again until his throat was dry. He looked at the man's red eyes and cried as the pain was far too much for him to handle.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked as tears flew from his eyes.

"Power of course," the man said 'the boy doesn't want power. But I need him to want to kill me. Sasuke will look to him as a friend, an alley. I need to push him'. He then pressed his sword on Naruto's neck, "maybe it would be better to kill you right now," he said, "it's obvious you don't care for power, if anything you would only hold my brother back from the path to strength," the man said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "no….please, no!"

He pressed his sword on Naruto's throat until it drew blood.

Naruto felt the blood come out and he felt something indoe of himself snap. The anger, the amount of blood lost, the feeling of helplessness all combined and her just felt himself letting go, and in this moment of nirvana, Naruto felt something come out."GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The man's eyes widened as he took his sword off and got off Naruto, he then took several steps away from him and stopped a good distance.

"W-What's going on?" the man asked in confusion, "why did I do that?"

Naruto lifted his head and saw the man look at his own body in confusion, Naruto however didn't care about that, he just wanted the man to not kill him, "GET AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER COME BACK!"

The man looked at Naruto and then disappeared in a blur of movement leaving the boy alone with an unconscious Sasuke.

Naruto looked around, making sure that he was indeed alone. It was strange the way the man simply left, he was...was going to kill him, but then he left. Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke. He then got up and quickly walked to the boy.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he tried shaking the boy awake, "Sasuke?!"

"Over here! There are survivors!" Naruto heard a mysterious voice say. Then, out of thin air four ninja's of the village appeared before him. Naruto looked at the four as they approached him and Sasuke.

"You okay kid?" one of the ninja asked.

One of the ninja then looked at Naruto and his eyes widened comically, "hey Iruka isn't that the de-"

"Shut up!" the first ninja said, Iruka. He turned to Naruto and slowly bent down, "hey it's okay, everything is going to be fine."

Naruto however didn't know, or trust these guys and the fact one of them was so afraid of him made him suspicious. He grabbed Sasuke's kunai from before and held it up in front of the man.

"Don't come any closer, stay where you are," Naruto growled out and just like that the approaching ninja all stopped dead in their tracks.

They all then looked at Naruto and looked surprised, "hey I can't move!"

Naruto looked as it almost seemed the four were possessed by something making them incapable of moment.

Iruka however didn't stop, "it's okay. I promise we will not hurt you Naruto."

At the sound of his name Naruto looked at Iruka and saw in his eyes that he genuinely did not want to hurt Naruto. He could see kindness in his where there used to be only hate.

"Do you promise not to hurt us?" Naruto asked still keeping the kunai up.

Iruka continued to smile and nodded. He pointed to his forehead with his thumb and said, "I swear it on this headband and as a leaf shinobi."

Naruto then finally lowered his kunai and nodded his head. But the ninja's still couldn't move. Naruto then realised that he had to actually say that they could touch him before they would do so, "you guys can move again."

Then just like that the four were able to move again. Iruka approached Naruto and hugged the boy holding him tight as Naruto simply cried onto Iruka's shoulder.

"They demon was controlling me!" the ninja from before said suddenly.

"Yeah!" the other two agread.

Iruka turned around, "don't be stupid, that didn't happen."

"Then explain what just happened Iruka!" One of the ninja asked.

"We were simply paralyzed because of the boy's anger. It has happened before is someone is in a dangerous state and chakra got into the mix."

"Then why couldn't we move until he said so?!"

For this Iruka didn't have an answer, "I-I, look it doesn't matter. Let's just get these two to hospital and let the Hokage deal with this." The man then turned around and grabbed Naruto, who was still crying into the man's shoulder.

The ninja's however didn't move to help Iruka carry Sasuke's body. The three slowly drew a kunai each and approached Iruka from the back. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, just in time to see the first ninja stab the good man in the back.

"NOO!" Naruto called out as Iruka dropped him and grabbed his back to stop the bleeding.

He turned around to his fellow ninja's, "what are you doing!"

Two suddenly appeared behind Iruka but the man was fast as he jumped away throwing two shuriken at them which logged into their shoulders.

The moment Iruka landed the third ninja was on him with his kunai. Iruka moved back avoiding the man's thrusts until he grabbed the man's head. when he overstretched on one thrust, and pulled him downwards and off balance.

Iruka pulled out a kunai and stabbed the man several times in the back, but before he could cut the man's spinal cord the other two were on him. The tackled him to the ground and held him there as the third pulled himself off.

The third ninja approached Iruka and smiled, "you stupid demon lovers. It's because of people like you and the hokage that the demon is still alive!"

Iruka struggled as blood flowed from his back, "you don't know what you are doing!"

The three smiled, "oh, we know exactly what we are doing." The third ninja then stabbed Iruka in the neck killing the man instantly. When the kunai was pulled out blood poured out of his neck like water from a spring.

The three ninja then turned to Naruto who was looking at them in horror as they killed one of their own.

"W-Why did you do that?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

"All demon lovers must die demon," one of the men said as the three now stood over Naruto.

"B-but he was a good man. Why….?"

"Because even good men can believe in the wrong thing," the one who killed Iruka said.

"Am I that much if demon?" Naruto asked with the innocence of a child.

"Yes you are," slowly the three raised their bloody weapons up, "but don't worry, you won't be corrupting anyone else."

Naruto then looked at the three, "how am I the demon when you three just killed your own friend?"

"He was a demon lover, he didn't deserve to live."

Naruto's eyes the turned from lost to angry," no. Even if I am a demon, he was still a good man. AND YOU KILLED HIM! WHY DON'T PEOPLE LIKE YOU JUST GO KILL YOURSELVES!" Naruto screamed out into the night and the three suddenly stopped moving.

Slowly their hands holding their weapons started to move on their own. They became panicked as they tried to regain control of their arms.

"What is going on?!"

"It's the demon, he's doing something to us!"

"Maybe it's a genjutsu! Try breaking it!"

The three ninja struggled harder and harder but they could stop their hands as slowly their own weapons were brought closer and closer to their own necks. Right as the tip of their kunai were pressed against their necks it stopped.

Thinking they survived the three breathed a sigh of relief. But just then the arms moved away and then thrusted the kunai into their own necks again and again. The ninja's couldn't even scream as the kunain shredded across their vocal chords. They stabbed them selves again and again until they fell down, the life bleeding out of them.

Naruto saw the sight before him before fainting onto the cold road.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think, REVIEWS!**

 **Naruto can control people with his words, and they have to obey him. I'm trying to not get into any cliches here, so if you have one which you want me to avoid, tell me.**

 **Also pairing undecided.**

 **I'll say this once, I do not own Naruto. Please take this message as not just for this, but for all the chapters to come, assholes. I mean do you really think I own Naruto? Fuck you and your stupid brain if you did. (I get cranky when I'm sleepy.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he found himself lying on an uncomfortable bed. It was hard and felt like it was covered in cheap fabric. The smell of hospitals gave Naruto a good idea about where he was. Naruto got up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room.

He found he was not alone as there was another person in the bed next to his. Naruto drew back the curtains and saw Sasuke lying there resting with several wires and tubes attached to him. The poor guy looked half dead.

Naruto then looked at himself, he honestly looked not much better than Sasuke, he looked thinner than he remembered, he had now idea how long he was out. It was somewhere in the morning judging by the sunlight coming from the windows and so Naruto put his head back down and waited for the time to pass by, he was hoping for his grandpa, the hokage, to show up. And as he waited he slowly fell asleep.

Naruto woke up again this time it was night. A figure moved in the corner of the room. Naruto raised his head up and looked to see a nurse there checking up on Sasuke.

"Hello," Naruto said starling the nurse. She looked at him and then her face changed to one of disgust.

"So you're awake are you?" she asked snarling. She went over to Naruto's bed and began checking on his charts and on the machines hooked up on him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, this woman hated him, hell everyone hated him, he needed to know why. "Why do you hate me?"

The nurse looked up at this, startled, "what?"

"I asked you why you hate me."

She snarled again, "I don't hate you brat."

She was lying, but why wasn't his power working? Did it only work on ninja's? Naruto then realised he was asking this all in questions, and not ordering her to tell him.

He looked up to see the nurse still there and beginning to leave, "come back here and tell me why you hate me!"

Suddenly she stopped still. She turned around and walked to Naruto and sat down by his bed side. "I hate you because you are the demon fox that killed my mother and little brother."

Naruto's eye's widened, "what?!"

"You are the being known as the nine tailed fox. After the fourth Hokage killed you, you were transformed into a child that were then asked to take care of."

"I-is this true?"

"This is what I believe in," the nurse said.

"But, that doesn't mean it's true," Naruto replied, "why didn't anyone tell me about this? Why didn't the hokage?"

"The third ordered us all never to speak of you, threatened us with death, he said that you were a vessel for the demon fox not the fox itself."

Naruto blinked, "then why do you think I am the fox?"

"Because that's what many powerful ninja's also believe. Many people believe that and say it is true, so it must be. The hokage is lying to us, he wants as to treat you like a human, but you are not."

Naruto's eyes started to water as he rubbed away the falling tears. He looked up and saw the nurse still standing there looking nervous. "sigh, forget it. You can leave now."

And with that the nurse walked out. Naruto however was not paying attention, he was to busy crying. Who was he? Was he even human? Was grandpa Hokage right or were the people right? Naruto didn't know what to do and who to believe.

He looked over Sasuke's body, the kid was being threatened by his own brother. He had it bad, like Naruto. And then Naruto thought about what that man said to him, 'power of course, it's obvious you don't want it.'

Is that the answer? If Naruto was stronger maybe he could have saved Iruka, maybe even saved more people in the Uchiha complex. But most of all if he had power he could protect himself, from the villagers. Naruto then decided then on, he would have power to protect himself and his precious friends, and to hell with everyone else. This was a village that killed it's own and hated him, damn being the Hokage, all Naruto wanted right now is the power to protect himself.

Later the Hokage himself visited Naruto, which excited the boy.

"Gramps!" Naruto said as he smiled at the old man, who smiled back.

"Hello Naruto," the Hokage said as he walked up and drew a seat next to Naruto's bed, "I trust you are feeling comfortable."

Naruto nodded, "yeah I am. Gramps, there is something I need to ask you. It's..."

"Itachi Uchiha," the Hokage spoke up.

"What?"

"The name of the man who tried to kill you. It's Itachi Uchiha. Isn't that what you wanted to ask me?"

Naruto shook his head, through now that he knew the name he knew who the man who did this to him was, "no, I wanted to ask you why everyone in the village hated me."

The man looked at Naruto and the boy held his breath. But as the seconds drew on and the tension built Naruto knew his powers didn't work, otherwise the Hokage would have told him by now.

Finally the man sighed cutting the tension, "well Naruto frankly you are too young to understand why certain villagers don't like you, maybe when you get older."

Naruto looked at the hokage and then hung his head in defeat. So maybe the old man was too powerful for him to control? Yeah that's it. But he could also control that man-Itachi. And he certainly was powerful, he killed his whole clan. So then what is going on?

"Frankly Naruto you were very lucky," the Hokage continued, "Itachi could have killed you."

"Really gramps?"

"Yes, really. Itachi Uchiha is a very powerful man, very strong indeed. Luckily he must have been tired after fighting the entirety of his clan, that may have been the only reason you survived."

Naruto looked at the man and then widened his eyes. Could that be why he could control Itachi? Was it because he was tired? This new power of his, needed to test it, and after seeing the Hokage and listening to him still not admit the truth to him, Naruto decided he would hide his powers, after all every great ninja needed an ace up his sleeve.

"Naruto there is something else I needed to talk to you about," the Hokage said bringing Naruto out of his thinking, "Itachi's attack's left wounds Naruto. And they-they did not heal properly." Naruto was then handed a mirror and he saw his face.

There was a scar across his forehead, he then looked at his own arms seeing two large cuts across them as well.

"I-I see." Naruto finally managed to say out and he handed the Hokage back his mirror.

"Naruto I realise you must be very shocked right now, and this all might be a little to much for you to handle, but you must realise right now that you are not alone, all of Konoha is with you in this."

"Really?" Naruto asked skeptical.

"Yes," the Hokage nodded smiling at him, "many know about the Uchiha massacre and how you held young Sasuke here."

"Then will they stop bullying me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

The Hokage sighed, "I'm sorry Naruto, but the people's hate needs time to be let go. Give it time, I'm sure soon they will all soon realise just simply how amazing you are."

Naruto nodded to the Hokage and suddenly the door swung open and a nurse walked in. It was the same one as before. She walked in and started to change one of the drips attached to Naruto. Naruto watch her but then suddenly something the Hokage said attracted his attention.

"Naruto what happened to the four ninja's that were sent to help you?"

"What gramps?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hokage. 'What should I tell him?' Naruto thought, 'I need to lie to him. Should I tell him Itachi killed him?'

"I asked you what happened to the ones who were sent in to help you Naruto? They were all found dead suffering from several stab wounds, some looking self inflicted."

"I-Itachi did that. He said he didn't have time to waste so he stabbed one of them, Iruka, several times. He then disappears and reappears behind the three remaining ninja, he grabbed their hands with a kunai in it and plunged it into their necks over and over again."

The Hokage looked at Naruto with scrutinizing eyes and through the story those eyes didn't change. "I see,"he finally said.

Naruto looked in the corner of his eye and watched the nurse changed the IV bag. He was looking for signs that the women was going to tell the Hokage that he controlled her, but it didn't come.

The Hokage soon left after that leaving the nurse and Naruto alone. Before she could leave Naruto quickly spoke up, "wait."

The woman stopped in her steps and turned back around, "what is it brat?"

"Why didn't you tell the Hokage what you did to me?"

"What are you talking about you useless brat?"

"I mean a few hours ago when I asked you why hated me? I thought you would have told him."

"I didn't visit you before this brat," the woman said.

"Then what were you doing an hour before this?"

"I-I don't remember."

Naruto focused and recalled what all he said to her before. He remembered every order he gave to her. He remembered….AH! He said, 'forget it,' and so she forgot.

"I see, never mind then." Naruto said smiling. This was good, now he had a way of making people forget he ordered them!

"But it was strange," the nurse continued, "I swear I don't remember a thing. I think I should tell a doctor this," she then moved to the door, but Naruto was faster.

"No, stop. Turn around and walk back here." When she did Naruto started to wonder what he should and then an Idea popped into his head. If he could remove memories, maybe he could implant them as well. "The blank memory you had from before, it isn't blank, in fact, during that time you were in here and you were checking up on the charts in here. That is all do you understand?"

"I do," the nurse replied.

"Good, now leave, and forget you ever talked to me. Only remember that you came in did your job and then left. Now leave."

The nurse nodded and then walked away slowly all the while Naruto grinned as he saw it happeing. He was going to have fun with this.

He was released from the hospital a few days later. The Hokage had given him a new apartment and Naruto went to see the place.

It was a dump. Located right in the poor part of town the place smelled and the building looked worn down. Naruto walked into the big red building with pipes running all over it and went to the manager's room. He knocked on the door and from inside a man with a red yukata walked out and snarled at Naruto.

"It's you brat," the man snarled out, "wait here I'll get your damn keys."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but quietly followed the manager and he lead him to the fourth floor. The hallways looked broken down with stains in the corner and rats hurrying about everywhere else. The manager lead Naruto to a broken down looking door and he unlocked it and kicked the door open.

"Get stucks sometimes," the man mumbled as he walked inside and flipped on a light switch. The apartment looked like shit with the walls covered in moss and the floor looking like they were about to break.

"Is this the best place you got?" Naruto asked as he checked around the place.

"The best you're ever going to get."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger, but then slowly a sold smiled crossed his face, one that sent shiver down the manager's spine. "No it's not," Naruto said pushing a little bit of what he later learned was chakra into his voice, activating his power, "you will give me the best room you have and charge me the same amount you would for this…..room."

The man's eyes went dead and he walked out becking Naruto to do the same. The two left the fourth floor and walked all the way back down to the basement. There at the end of the stairs was a metal door which looked brand new. The manager reached into his pocket and pulled out a black key. He opened the door with it and flipped on the lights.

Inside was a huge studio apartment with the kitchen to one the left and empty space to the right. Inside was two bedrooms each bigger than the old apartment that the manager had shown him before.

"Anything I should know about this place?" Naruto asked as he examined the perfectly clean apartment.

"I built this place for myself. I hired several ninja to build a basement and then had the work done right here. There is an emergency exit behind this wall," the manager pointed to the wall on the far end of the living room, "you have to pull this wall light to do so," he then pointed to the light in question.

"Okay," Naruto said smiling, "I'll take it." The manager nodded to that, "now listen well to my next few instructions, forget ever building this place. Forget everything involving this place, remove all proof that this place exists. Then go up to that broken down thing you call an apartment upstairs and clean it up. Make it look livable and make it seem like I live there. And then forget you did that. From now on, till I say otherwise, you will ignore anything and everything I do while here, unless I am in some kind of danger then you will act in order to save me. Understood?"

The man nodded and started to leave.

"Wait," Naruto called out, "the key." The manager tossed him the key with a snarl, 'it seemed he is doing his best to irritate me.' Naruto pocketed the key, "good, now do you have any copies on hand?"

"Yes I have an extra one."

"Good, keep it with you and hide it. But forget you ever had it until it's an emergency or I say so. Do you understand?"

The man nodded, "understood brat."

Naruto didn't like that word, "never call me a brat again. Call me Naruto. Got it?"

The man nodded his head and then swiftly walked out of the basement room and got to cleaning up the room on the fourth floor.

Naruto locked the door, which he found had several types of locks which would probably be difficult to pick. He then turned around and looked around the empty apartment. He needed to shop, fast. Naruto checked his wallet and found enough for some ramen.

Naruto shook his head and sighed, his stomach growled in response. Naruto the left the apartment and walked down the market district all the while making sure he didn't drop his one key somewhere.

He went inside the closest supermarket and quickly he picked out his favorite food, instant ramen. He also picked up several snacks and even got a box of juice. Naruto then brought his order up to the checking counter and saw a fat man there snarling at him.

The fat man billed everything up and said, "10,000 ryo brat."

"What?!" Naruto screamed out, "that's daylight robbery!"

"You want it, you pay, or else get lost brat."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and then channeled a little bit of chakra into his voice, "listen well. You will give me these things for free. When I walk out of here you will forget that fact that you let me do that. You will remember only that you threw away these items and nothing else about them. You will also never call me any bad names only calling me by my name. And the next time I come here, you will treat me as if I was the Hokage himself, got it?"

The man simply stared at Naruto and then nodded. Naruto smiled as the man bagged his groceries for him and Naruto simply walked out and the moment he did the shopkeeper transformed back to norma wondering why he just threw away so many items.

Naruto walked around town and finally reached Ichiraku's ramen stand. Naruto smiled as he entered the stand, "hey uncle Teuchi!"

Teuchi was the owner and head chef of the stand. He was rather plain looking with his white dress and white cap. The man however was one of the few people who loved Naruto. He smiled at the Uzumaki, "hey ya kiddo, come on in!"

Naruto took a seat and smiled, "heya uncle Teuchi, how's it hanging?"

"Not bad, not bad. What about you Naruto? I heard about what happened."

"Yeah I got my kicked, but I managed to stab the guy before he could do to much damage!" Naruto laughed as he rubbed his head.

"I see," Teuchi said as he eyed the scar that ran across Naruto's forehead, "well what's it going to be Naruto?"

"Hmm, I'll take miso ramen uncle Teuchi."

"Coming right up!" the man said turning to prepare the meal. He then turned inside and shouted, "Ayame! Get out here and give me a hand!"

From the kitchen Ayame, the chef's 14 year old daughter walked in. She had brown hair with black eyes and fair skin and was also dressed in a white chef's gown like her dad. She immediately saw Naruto and smiled, "Oh hey Naruto!"

"Hey big sis," the boy said grinning, "how've you been?"

"Good," Ayame said rolling up her sleeves as she took the other customer's order, "how are you feeling Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard about the attack, I heard you were badly hurt."

Naruto scratched his head as he laughed, "na, na. It's not that bad. I just got a few new scars. But it's okay, because every ninja needs a few scars!" Naruto said as he fist pumped, "and I got the coolest ones ever."

Ayame sighed, "you will never change. Looks like I was worrying over nothing."

Naruto laughed and soon he was served his bowl of ramen. As Naruto ate he sat there and listened to Ayame's stories and how she got kicked out from the ninja program for being too soft during her taijutsu matches.

Soon the night went on and just as Naruto was about finish his bowl of ramen a drunken man walked into the stand. He grabbed a stool and started to speak slurring his words, "hhey you, give me soome ramen!"

Ayame narrowed her eyes in disgust but Teuchi smiled and quickly took the man's order. Ayame started to cook the ramen when suddenly the drunk's eyes landed on Naruto.

"The demon brat!" the man cried out as he pointed at Naruto, who simply sighed.

"Can't I get one peaceful meal?"

"Get out of here demon brat! You don't need food, your filthy evilness will feed you!"

"Evilness will feed me? Are you drunk or high?" Naruto asked as Ayame chuckled.

The drunk turned to Ayame in rage, "you think this is funny? You fucking demon lover!" He then tried to jump across the table and tried to grab Ayame who simply cried out as she jumped back in fear. Teuchi moved in front of his daughter and hit the man over the head several time with a big wooden spoon.

Naruto grabbed the man by his pants and then pulled him off the counter and threw him outside of the stand. He then pulled out the kunai which he had with him since the incident with Itachi.

"Stupid demon brat!" The drunk man said as he got to his feat, which was wobbling, "the one good thing Itachi did was brand you like the freak you are!"

The comment hurt Naruto but he refused to let the man see him cry. He looked at the man and said through gritted teeth and he forced chakra to his voice, "leave this place and never come back."

The man's legs suddenly snapped straight and stopped wobbling. The man then moved away from the shop walking away. Ayame walked to Naruto and watched as small tears fell down Naruto's check,

"Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"I-I'm okay Ayame, I just….I just" Naruto stammered as he wiped away the tears and tried to stop himself from crying in front of Ayame.

The girl saw this and simple pulled Naruto into a hug, holding Naruto as he cried harder into Ayame's shoulder, letting all the pain inside out. The injustice he felt everyday, the pain of the scars he hide from even the Hokage and tried to hide from Ayame, he let it all out.

Slowly the girl pulled away from him as he calmed down. Teuchi stood next to the pair and he bent down and spoke, "Naruto everything is going to be okay."

"I know," Naruto said, "it's just...I don't like the scar on my forehead. It's not that cool."

Ayame smiled and she took off the white cloth that she wore over her hair. She then tied it around Naruto's head like a tight bandana, "there," she said, "no more scar."

Naruto touched the white bandana and looked at Ayame with wonder in his eyes and a feeling he could only call love. He hugged her and the old man.

Afterwords Naruto left the stand and went back home. As he crossed the flat ground floor corridor he saw the manager look at him with respect. Ignoring this Naruto walked to the basement and unlocked his underground apartment.

He tossed the snacks in the cabinets and put the juice in the fridge. Naruto then walked to the main bedroom and was greeted to an empty room. He sighed and simply collapsed onto the floor and used his arms as a pillow. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He dreams filled with him being a powerful ninja, not just the Hokage.

* * *

 **Second chapter done. REVIEWS! You see that? I need a god damn Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto woke up the next day and decided it was time to go shopping. He quickly went to the bathroom, only to discover he had no toothbrush or paste. Naruto grumbled and slowly left the apartment again.

He walked to the supermarket he went to yesterday, when he entered the shopkeeper from yesterday saw him and immediately got up and bowed to naruto, "master Naruto welcome to my humble shop!"

Naruto stared at the man and slowly realised why he was acting like that. He remembered ordering the man to treat him the the Hokage next time he came here, hmm this could be a problem if others saw.

"Hello...and what's your name again?"

"Kento my lord!" the man said still bowing.

"Okay Kento listen well," Naruto then channelled chakra into his voice again, "from now on you will treat me not as the Hokage but as a regular paying customer, go it?"

The man nodded and sat back down. Naruto sighed and quickly grabbed a brush, soap and paste, he got it billed, paid the right amount for the items and soon left the store and entered his apartment.

After getting ready with his limited bathroom supplie Naruto walked to his manager's room and knocked on the door. The man opened the door looking like he hadn't got a wink of sleep. His eyes were baggy and his hands looked like they were being used as a wash cloth.

"What happened to you?!" Naruto asked flabbergasted at how the man looked.

I-I don't remember. I remember I was up last night doing something on the fourth floor….but I don't remember what!," the man panicked "I couldn't stop. I tried to, but I couldn't. It was like I was possed!"

Naruto then realised his second mistake, he told the man to do something right then and there, not whenever he could, and he made the man forget what it was. Meaning he heard it as 'do it immediately'. Naruto felt guilt wash over him as he looked at the poor man.

"I-I'm sorry. Go back to bed and rest and recover, and then go about doing whatever it is you do."

The man snarled at Naruto and slammed the door at him. Naruto heard the man getting into bed and in seconds the man was fast asleep.

Naruto slowly walked out of the apartment and into the streets. His head was filled with fear of him saying something to someone that might caused their life to end. What if Naruto had said by accident, 'go kill yourself?' If that happened the person might just go kill themselves.

Naruto walked forward as the guilt slowly started to eat at him, but his thought soon turned to that of justification. That man, his manager, hated him for no reason other than existing. Naruto knew he shouldn't feel like this, but he had no choice, he just did. He didn't know why, but he felt the blame shouldn't be on him.

The man hated Naruto, and Naruto made a mistake, one he promises to himself that he would not make with anyone ever again. He would keep him powers in check, he used them two freely the other day. The shopkeeper literally treated him like the Hokage, and the manager worked the whole night just to make it seem like he lived in that crappy fourth floor apartment.

Naruto nodded his head and finally calmed himself down. What happened was a tragedy, but he would not let it hold him down. Eventually Naruto made it to the Hokage tower in the center of Konoha and entered to see the Hokage.

The old man had told him to come visit him for some money to help him get started on his apartment. Naruto walked up to his office and entered seeing the old man read a little orange book and giggling like a little girl.

"What's that book gramps?" Naruto asked as he shut the door.

The Hokage looked up and quickly hide the book away, "what book Naruto?"

Naruto pointed at his desk, "that little orange one."

"I must say I have no idea what you mean."

"Come on gramps you were just reading it, you were also giggling."

The Hokage shook his head, "no Naruto I must say you are definitely confused. Now let's get right down to business shall we?"

"Come on gramps don't try and change the subject, tell what that book was!"

The old man started to sweat and from around the room one could here the ANBU laughing under thier breath, "how about this Naruto I'll teach you a special ninja technique is you pormise never to speak of this again."

Naruto's eyes lit up like fire and he nodded his head quickly jumping up and down excited, "deal!"

The Hokage sighed and slowly wondered what he could teach Naruto. It would have to be something simple, yet unique. Then the idea came to him. The Hokage grinned as he searched his drawer and pulled out a long wire.

"Do you know what this is Naruto?" the Hokage asked to which Naruto shook his head, "this is chakra string, not to be confused with regular string."

"What's the difference?"

The 'Professor' grinned, "well dear boy, the string is more expensive for one, not by much, but still expensive. It is also far more durable and sharper. It is mainly used for moving puppets."

Naruto's interest peaked, "puppets?"

The Hokage nodded, "puppets. Though no one here uses them, plenty of ninjas in Suna uses puppets and they use this chakra string to control them."

"So are you going to teach me how to control puppets gramps?"

The old man shook his head, "no, no. Puppets wouldn't be the best ninjutsu suited for you Naruto. But what I want to show you is the string itself. You see the special property of this string is that when you channel chakra through it-I assume you know how to do that?"

Naruto nodded, "yeah they taught us that first thing in the academy."

"Good, now. When you channel the chakra into the string you can move the string, without touching it." To demonstrate the Hokage the channeled some chakra into the string, which glowed blue, and the suddenly the string stood up straight like it was made out of metal and the folded in on itself forming a knot.

Naruto had stars in his eyes, "wow! So cool!"

The Hokage nodded, "indeed. This is how most jonins are able to quickly tie exploding tags onto kunais. By simply holding onto the string they can make it tie itself. And that's not all, they can also make wire traps much faster using these things. Pretty amazing don't you think Naruto?"

Naruto nodded again and again as he took the string from the Hokage and tried to do the same himself. He slowly started to pour chakra into the string, but even the small slow amount proud to be too much as suddenly the string jumped out of Naruto's hand and flew straight up and imbedded itself on the ceiling.

"Hmm, you must have used to much Naruto," the Hokage said while stroking his beard, "you must practice chakra control."

Naruto looked down from the string, "what's that gramps?"

"Chakra control exercises help you to control your chakra Naruto. You see Naruto you have a lot of chakra, almost as much a s me, So you need to learn how to control it all. I'm sure they will be teaching you in the academy soon enough."

"But what if I want you learn them right now gramps?"

The old man chuckled, "well then I am sorry Naruto, but you will just have to wait. The only people who can teach you that are your teachers, now you best be off, I do have a lot of work to do. Here," the man said pulling out an envelope full of cash, "this should be enough for your furniture. It also includes your allowance for the month."

Naruto opened the letter and inside was filled with so much money Naruto felt like he was going to faint!

"A-All this? For me?"

The Hokage chuckled again, "yes Naruto. Now go on. Outside waiting for you is a chunin by the name Recca Hanabishi, he will be helping you shop."

Naruto looked at the man confused to which the HOkage laughed again, "what? Did you think I would let you walk around with so much money just like that? You would easily spend it all on ramen if you're not careful!"

Naruto laughed too and scratched his head. He put the envelope with the money away, "bye bye gramps!" And with that Naruto walked out leaving the Hokage to his mountain of paperwork and his little orange book.

Outside Naruto saw a young man by the Hokage's assistant's counter. The young man had black hair and black eyes and wore a chunin vest and a black sleeveless shirt. He wore black pant and ninja sandals along with a white arm gaurd on his right hand which had a blue stone embedded in it.

Naruto slowly walked up and spied on the boy trying, and failing, to flirt with the assistant there.

"So like I was saying," the boy began, "I was surrounded by four ninja's on all sides, I was out of chakra and tired, my team mates were no where near, I was all on my own."

The female assistant interrupted, "Recca I read the file report you submitted. I know the mission you are talking about. It wasn't four ninjas, it was four cats. And your teammates weren't there because you were the only one stupid enough to pick that mission. Only you are stupid enough to try and catch Tora and his siblings."

Naruto couldn't hold it any more as he began to laugh uncontrollably making both the chunin and the assistant notice Naruto.

"Hey stop laughing at me brat!" the chunin said as he smacked Naruto up the head. Naruto held his head as the pain came in. He looked at the chunin and so the guy was angry, but not like,'oh hey there's that demon that can't die let's go kill him' type of angry but the kind most people get when you laugh at them.

"I'll laugh is I want to asshole!" Naruto responded holding his fist up.

"What you say brat!" the chunin said as he and Naruto were now ready to jump on each other and start breaking bones.

"Enough you two," the assistant spoke up.

"But the started it!" the two responded pointing at each other.

"What do you mean I started it?!" Naruto shouted, "you hit me!"

"You laughed at me! Hence I hit you!" the chunin shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" the assistant shouted again, "both of you shut up!" Naruto and the chunin looked away and crossed arms mirroring each other. The assistant sighed, "now introductions, Naruto this is Recca Hanabishi the chunin who is supposed to help you shop. Recca this kid here is you mission, try not to kill each other."

"What?" Recca screamed out, "I was told I would be given an important mission, not babysitting!"

"Hey I don't need you you pathetic excuse for a ninja!" Naruto said pissing of Recca even more.

"What you say brat?!"

"You heard me you sleeveless freak!"

"ENOUGH!" the assistant screamed out scaring both the boys, "you Recca are given this mission personally by the Hokage, hence you have to complete it. ANd you Naruto will shut up and let Recca help you out! DO YOU BOTH UNDERSTAND?!"

The two nodded slowly still petrified by the woman's anger, "good. NOW GET OUT!"

Soone Naruto found himself walking outside heading to the nearest furniture store with Recca following a few steps behind. Naruto grumbled under his breath as the chunin looked around at the shops nearby.

Quickly the two odd boys reached the furniture store and walked there were beds in one corner along with mattress on them. The tables and chairs were in the back along with the cupboards.

Naruto turned to Recca, "look you and I don't like each other, so why don't you go take a break and let me handle this okay?"

Recca shook his head, "no can do kid. The Hokage himself asked my to make sure you do not get cheated out of your cash. I am here for your protection."

Naruto sighed and then slowly started to channel chakra into his voice again, "listen well, go and stand out, when it is time to bill the furniture only then come in. Tell the Hokage you made sure I didn't get ripped off, which you technically did."

Recca looked at Naruto for a second, and then several before hitting Naruto up the head. The Uzumaki bent down holding his head in pain.

"What was that for?!" Naruto screamed.

"For tell me what to do," Recca said, "the only ones who can do that are my superiors and beautiful women."

Naruto grumbled, 'great he must be too strong for me to control.' Sighing Naruto took Recca along as the two spent the afternoon checking out furniture, god that sounds so wrong. Eventually Naruto picked out a cozy looking bed for one, a common wooden dining set with chairs along with a with a table to write on.

When the two came to billing the worker there looked at Naruto with distaste and grumbled when he saw Recca. If Naruto was to guess it was because now the man couldn't overcharge him now.

"Do you want delivery with that?" the worker asked to which Naruto agreed, he gave the men the address for delivery and soon he saw the furniture all being packed. Suddenly one of the wires holding the dining set together broke loose and the chairs and table fell out. Recca moved to help the workers load and Naruto saw his chance.

Turning to the worker Naruto whispered, "listen well, as of right now you think I have payed you and the money is safely in the cash register got it? If that ninja from before come back tell him so."

The worker slowly nodded to which Naruto sighed in relief and continued, "alright now call the manager." The worker moved and immediately the manager of the place came up to Naruto.

"What do you want bra-" the fat thin mustached man began.

"Shut up," interrupted causing the man to close his mouth unable to say anything. "Listen well tonight I am going to return here around 11 in the night. You will be here along with some grunts to allow me in and you will let me shop. Do you understand?"

The man nodded.

"Tell me what you understood."

The man tried to talk but couldn't as his mouth was stuck closed.

Naruto sighed, 'I really have to watch what I say,' "you can talk now."

The man opened his mouth then spoke, "at 11 tonight you will come back here to shop again, I will be waiting here with two grunts to let you in."

Naruto nodded, "that's right and remember to tell no one about this other than those two grunts. If anyone asks make something up. And treat me like any other normal customer, not like a demon. And don't call me brat."

The man nodded to all and Naruto stopped his chakra flow just as Recca came back.

"Done paying?" Recca asked.

The worker from before nodded, "yes he paid, the money is in the cash register." To which Recca looked at him weirdly.

Naruto sighed, he needed to work on how he gave the order as this was getting awkward.

Soon the truck was off with Naruto and Recca inside. When they arrived at Naruto's home the grunts took it to Naruto's 'room' on the fourth floor and made it seem like a flat someone would actually live in.

Naruto turned to Recca, "well I suppose your mission is now done."

Recca nodded, "yeah, but the Hokage tasked me with assisting you for the whole day, till nightfall. So you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

Naruto grumbled under his breath, 'thanks a lot gramps!'

Naruto couldn't go to his basement home right now, obviously, and he couldn't just stay here, maybe he should just go out for a walk or something, oh maybe the park, with Recca here he might be able to play in peace without the other parents bothering him.

"Hey Naruto I noticed you didn't have much food here," Recca commented, "let's go get you some."

Naruto grumbled again, 'great there goes my day in the park.'

The two then walked to the local supermarket and luckily this time the store manager did not act like Naruto was the Hokage. They bought what was essential like soap and the a toothbrush, again. Naruto sighed again, atleast now if he put these things in the room on the fourth floor it would be more believable that someone lives there.

After gathering the groceries in the heavy bag Naruto made to walk back home just then Recca told him to stop. Naruto looked back and saw Recca make an odd plus shaped seal and suddenly a second Recca appeared out of thin air.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"This is my clone," Recca said as the clone then took all the bags and ran off towards Naruto's apartment.

"Wait I didn't realise a clone could touch something," Naruto said as he saw the thing jump away on roof tops.

"Normal ones can't but that was a special one," Recca said smugly, "it's called the shadow clone jutsu."

"Shadow clone?" Naruto's curiosity was now peaked.

"Yup it's a genjutsu, but I know it because I'm just that awesome!" Recca exclaimed posing a victory sign.

"Wait if it's a kinjutsu how come you are allowed to use it?"

"Well it's only a kinjutsu because if people without a high enough chakra level use it they might die, but I have the reserves of a jounin level ninja so I will be alright."

"But wait I thought you were a chunin," Naruto asked bewildered, "then how come you have chakra like a jonin?"

Recca shrugged, "some people have more chakra than others. You see being a jonin doesn't mean you have to have jonin level chakra, heck I know a few jounin with chunin level chakra."

"How much chakra does the Hokage have?"

"He probably has a kage level chakra, much much more than a jonin."

'So that's why I can't control him,' Naruto realised, 'gramps has to much chakra, like Recca. So if I am to understand this right I probably can't control anyone who has hiked that jonin level chakra reserves, but if the have less chakra, like when Itachi used it all up, then I might be able to control them!'

Naruto smiled, "okay I got it thanks for that Recca."

The chunin grinned, "no problem kid, now what do you do for fun?"

Naruto grinned at that and the two were off. Naruto and Recca got lot's of oil, a home made dung bomb that Naruto made up and a trip to the worst place in the village, yakuza town. Now it wasn't called yakuza town, it was actually called forest lane, but everyone knew who really lived there, a bunch of yakuzas.

So Naruto and Recca scouted out the place where the found the most people, a bar. Naruto poured oil around all the exits an Recca took care of releasing the dung bombs. After getting safely away from the bar Recca let them all explode with a single hand seal sending the place to kingdom stink.

The air was filled with screams of disgust as several drunks made a run for it outside. Then once reaching the doors and taking a step out each and every one fell to the road due to to oil. It honestly looked like cartoon car wreck. Naruto and Recca laughed at the mobsters misfortune as they had to struggle to get away in time not to get spotted.

Soon Naruto and Recca found themselves on the mountain top below which the kage's faces were carved. They laughed at their prank and generally had a good time.

"Thanks for this day Recca," Naruto said, "I honestly could say I had fun."

"Glad to hear it kid, you're not such a pain in the ass after all. I'll even forgive for cock blocking me."

"Cock blocking? What's that?"

"Ah, never mind."

Naruto waved the word off as he slowly started to think about something else, "hey Recca, why is it that a ninja town like Konoha have gangsters living in it?"

"In what way Naruto?"

"Well the yakuza are just ordinary men right?"

"Yeah, they are not ninjas, so?"

"Well why can't gramps simply get rid of them all?"

"Well Naruto that is for a number of reasons. One is the simple fact that the yakuza have several contacts inside the civilian council that would move heaven and hell for them. The other is that it would take too much resources for the Hokage to do that, we are barely a stable economy as it is now. The amount of manpower it would need to get rid of them all would be better spent completing missions and getting money for the village."

"I see," Naruto said as he quickly changed the topic, "hey Recca can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure kid shoot."

"Ah...could you teach me the shadow clone technique?"

"Ah, no."

Naruto fell to his knees, "oh come on man please! I beg you."

"Naruto that thing is a kinjutsu for a reason, I can't in good faith teach you that technique."

"But I have a lot of chakra! The Hokage said I have almost as much as he does!"

Recca's eyes widened comically after hearing that, "what?! You have kage level chakra?!"

Naruto nodded frantically for that. Recca pressed his hand on Naruto's forehead over the white cloth he now used as a bandana. Naruto stood there for a few seconds before Recca spoke up, "well you definitely do have jonin level chakra, damn kid you have more than me!"

"So does that mean you'll teach me?"

Recca rubbed his chin, "well…..fine. Either way you might need help, with that much chakra and almost zero control you might not be able to do the normal clone technique, which would me you could never become a ninja."

Naruto's eyes widened, "what?!"

"Relax kid, that was before. You will probably be able to pass if you do any kind of clone jutsu , now let me teach you how to do the shadow clone jutsu."

For the next hour till the sun set Naruto went over the seal for the shadow clone technique. He tried again and again just for all the chakra he gathered to explode in his face.

"Again," Recca said for the 10th time.

"Oh what am I doing wrong?!" Naruto said as he rubbed his bruised palms.

"Hm, did you gather the right amount of chakra?"

"Yes."

"And you crossed your fingers perfectly? No slanting or shifting the angle?"

"Yes."

"Did you picture a second you come out of the chakra you gathered?"

"..."

"...do it again."

Naruto then crossed his fingers. He gathered the right amount of chakra, he slowly imagined a second him popping out of thin air. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared Naruto saw five more copies of him standing before him.

"Woah, I told you to only use a little chakra kid," Recca said as he examined each clone.

"I did, I gathered the least amount of chakra. I still got these many."

"Hmm, well no matter, you did great. Keep practising this Naruto," Recca said rubbing Naruto's head.

"I will Recca," Naruto grinned back.

"Well I have to go back to report to the Hokage," Recca said, "think you can get back home on your own?"

Naruto nodded and the two separated. Naruto went back to his apartment complex and went to the room on the fourth floor. He gathered all the groceries he bought today with Recca and started putting them away. He looked at the clock and saw it was ten already.

'Shit I need to move if I want to get to the furniture store on time,' Naruto said as he moved faster, 'if only I had an extra pair of hands helping me…...shit. I am so stupid.'

Naruto crossed his finger summoning five more clones reaching helping the original setting up the fourth floor room. Soon it looked like someone actually lived there. Naruto smiled and then dispelled them all. He snuck out of his apartment again, and went to the furniture store from earlier.

There standing at the door was the store manager, just like the man was told to be. Naruto walked up to the man, "follow me."

The man did and the two snuck back inside. Naruto then picked out expensive furniture for his basement apartment. He turned to the manager, "now listen well, I want all of these furnitures. Erase every record of them being here. If anyone asks you where they are now tell them some termites got into the wood and you had to get rid of them. Got it?"

The manager nodded and he quickly called in several grunts and they loaded the selected furniture into a truck and so were ready to take off. Naruto made a clone and sent him with them to the apartment to direct them which goes where.

Naruto then walked away and moved to the part of town he and Recca had visited that day. The idea came to him while he was learning the shadow clone jutsu. A bunch of grown men who were not ninja's all gathered up in the same place? This would be the perfect place for NAruto to start experimenting with hi powers.

Naruto hid in a darkened alley as he spotted two grown men walk along the road. Naruto then started his first experiment. Summoning a shadow clone he ordered it to try and control the two men.

The clone nodded and slowly approached the two men. "Ah, excuse me," the clone said. The two men turned around and saw the clone, they were about to snarl and call it a demon when the clone spoke up again putting a little chakra into it's voice, "shut up and don't move."

The two men then became stiff as board and just as silent, "now listen well. You two are now and forever will be my servants. You will not hate me, infact you will defend me if anyone speaks ill about me. You both will also do you best to help me if you hear that I am in a life threatening situation of some kind. Do you understand?"

The two men nodded.

"You two can now talk and move around now."

"Thanks boss," one the men said and the other nodded his clone smirked and dispelled itself.

Suddenly the original Naruto got a flood of memories from the dispelled clone. It seemed that Naruto would gain the memories of what a clone did after it dispelled. This could be very useful in the future, Naruto decided and the experiment was a success.

Naruto the crossed his fingers and summoned a hundred clones easily. He sent them through yakuza town ordering them to enslave every person they found just like his clone had done just them. And so they moved talking to every person they met. Sometime them snuck into houses and woke people up from their sleep just to talk to them.

Naruto's clone at the flat then dispelled telling him everything was ready. The clone even gave the movers and extra something to shut them up. Naruto, now knowing what a clone could do ordered an extra clone to go and find out where the movers were and erase their memories and collect the money back.

Naruto then went to bed and as he slept through the night he received the memories of the clones he sent out. He learnt that he now had control of around 400 men and women, most of which were criminals, thieves, yakuza and as for the women, they were whores.

The next day Naruto woke up and quickly got ready for the day. Today he wanted to go to the library and start learning new jutsu's and with the shadow clones he had reading books would be less of a chore.

As Naruto walked out he saw an ANBU talking to the manager of the apartments.

"Where is he?" the ANBU asked.

"I don't know, he probably left early."

"He was not in his room in the fourth floor. If I find you have done something to him…." the ANBU threatened the manager to which the man simply waved it off.

Naruto stepped in, "ah, are you searching for me?"

The ANBU and the manager turn, "se there he is, now get lost," the manager said as he slammed the door in the ANBU's face.

"Naruto you need to come with me, the Hokage has asked for you," the ANBU said approaching Naruto.

"Why? What happened?" Did the old man find out about his powers somehow? Was he not careful enough?

"Sasuke Uchiha is awake."

* * *

Elsewhere,

A figure in a black cloak wearing a white dragon like ANBU mask kneeled infront of an old man with scars on his face and bandages over one of his eyes. This was Danzo, the leader of the ROOT ninja's, an illegal branch of Konoha's ninja army.

"What do you have to report dragon?" Danzo asked as he eyed the kneeling man.

"The jinchuuriki is not suffering from PTSD. His overall personality is the same as according to his files. He has not been overly affected by the trauma he has faced, other than one time where he tried to order me around."

"I see,"Danzo said thinking over this new information, "anything else to report?"

"Yes. Like you said I have used his love of jutsu's and taught him the shadow clone jutsu. I also informed him about how he might have failed if not for me teaching him the shadow clone jutsu. Over all I have gained his trust."

"Good. You have done your mission perfectly dragon. Or should I call you, Recca?"

* * *

 **REVIEWS! Come man I am desperate! I'll like a druggy, I need the reviews! GIVE IT TO ME!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Naruto walked into the same hospital room he was in just a two days ago. Now however there was a major difference, Sasuke was up. Naruto walked up to the boy who was at present surrounded by several council members and even the Hokage.

Naruto waited in the back as he watched each member of the council say that they will treat Sasuke with the respect the last loyal Uchiha deserves. Naruto could see them try and kiss up to the boy and kind of felt sad, it was almost like none of them could see the sad expression on his face right now.

Soon after the council were done brown nosing Sasuke, and throwing glares at Naruto once they realised he was there, Naruto approached Sasuke.

"Ah Naruto," the Hokage said spotting him approaching them, "I was wondering when you were going to come to talk."

"Hey gramps," Naruto said smiling at the old man. He then looked at Sasuke who looked at Naruto and the two simply stared at each other.

"So your name is Naruto?" Sasuke finally asked breaking the tension.

Naruto nodded, "yeah. And you are Sasuke Uchiha. The black hair and eyes kind of gave it away."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's humor, "yes, I think it did." And Naruto smiled back. Seeing the boys get along the Hokage decided maybe it was best the two discussed what happened alone.

"Well, seeing as to how you two get along, I think I will be going now."

"You're leaving gramps?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, I do have a village to run," he then turned to Sasuke, "take care Sasuke. If you need someone to talk to my door will be open like it is for Naruto." And with that the old man walked away, not before giving Naruto's hair a quick ruffle.

Naruto then took a seat on the chair the Hokage was sitting on and soon a silence fell on the two. Naruto could feel the tension as it was slowly becoming more and more awkward since now one wanted to talk. So Naruto decided to start.

"So...what's your favorite food?"

Sasuke looked at him and laughed, "nice way to start a conversation."

"Do you want to talk about the weather instead?"

Sasuke chuckled, "no, no. My favorite food is dango sticks. I love the taste. You?"

"Ramen! Ramen is love, ramen is life! It is the greatest food ever!" Naruto screamed fist pumping the air.

"I'll admit ramen is good, but seriously dango is ten times better."

"No, ramen is better! There are so many types of ramen unlike damgo!"

"Which world do you live in? There are several types of dango served for different seasons. There are thousand different types out there!"

"Oh please come with me to Ichiraku ramen and taste some there, it will be the best you ever had!"

Sasuke shrugged, "oh please that's just a restaurant. If you want to taste the best dangos anywhere than you would have to come to my home, because my mom makes the best dangos….." Sasuke then slowly became quiet as all the happiness that he got from talking with Naruto slowly melted away with the thought of his dead parents.

"Sasuke I.."

Bamn! Sasuke smashed his fist into the bed. The swung it again and again and again until he his breath started to strain. "they are gone now. My mom, her scent and her food. I can never-"sniff"-I can never taste them again."

Naruto looked down as he couldn't say anything to that. What could he say?

"He took them from me," Sasuke said as he slowly looked up with tears in his face, "Itachi took them from me."

"Your brother was a monster," Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"He is, but he wasn't always. He used to be the pride of the clan. He graduated when he was 7, he became chunin at 10, jonin when 11 and joined the ANBU. And at 13 he became an ANBU captain. He was so strong, he was so kind. Naruto, I loved my brother."

"Why do you think….he did what he did?"

"He wanted to test his power. He wanted to become stronger than ever before. He wanted to be better than everyone. I couldn't understand it then, but I do know. He wanted power and he didn't care what he did to get it. He didn't let anyone get in his way, he killed them all for power, and would have killed me too, if it wasn't for you Naruto."

"I didn't do much Sasuke I just helped you a little."

"Bullshit. I still remember that night Naruto," Sasuke said, "you charged at Itachi just as he was about to cut me down Naruto. I was scared beyond belief, I won't lie Naruto, I literally was about to faint from the fear. But the moment you stood up to Itachi and said you name my mind became clear. I then got the courage to face him Naruto, so thank you."

Naruto nodded, "no problem Sasuke. So...what now?"

"Now, I train." Sasuke said, "I train until I obtain the power to become strong enough to kill Itachi."

"So power is all that matters to you now?"

"Yes."

Naruto huffed, "you sound just like Itachi."

"What?!"

Naruto slowly untied his white headband that Ayame gave him and showed Sasuke his scar. The Uchiha looked at it in shock and then noticed similar cuts across Naruto's arms. "After you gained Itachi did this to me. He held me down as he carved these into my body. He then looked at me and said, 'it's obvious you don't want power. You would just hold my brother back from the path of strength.' He would have killed me too if four chunins hadn't arrived and gave their lives chasing him off."

Sasuke was silent through all of this as he took in Naruto's story. He then spoke, "Itachi told me to get stronger. Before you came, he and I fought and I saw the difference in skill and I was scared. I need the power Naruto. To make sure no one else gets hurt the way I do."

Naruto nodded, "yes, but don't obsess over it like Itachi did Sasuke."

"He wasn't obsessed with power."

"Tell me again what age he became an ANBU? He was obsessed Sasuke, and he wants you obsessed as well. He is trying to make you into him. Are you just going to do that?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and slowly blinked as he thought about what Naruto was saying. It made sense, now that he thought about it it made perfect sense. "So what are you saying Naruto? What would you do if you were me?"

Naruto tied his white bandana back on and got off his seat, "I don't know. So far all I got is get stronger till I can protect myself first and people I care for, like the Ichiraku's and even the Hokage.."

"My people are dead."

"Then make some more. Sasuke, I am an orphan. I don't have parents, heck I don't even know who they are. But I do have people I care about, so why don't you find some more people who care about you?"

"I-I don't know if I can."

"It's okay," Naruto said grinning, "I'll help you! You and I are going to kick Itachi's ass!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean you and I?"

"Oh you think I'm not going after that asshole? He is a disgrace to the name ninja, he killed his own family for power, there is no way in hell I'll going to let the man live. Don't worry I won't take away your vengeance, all I ask is let me hold him as you stick a kunai in his throat."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and for several moments as the two remained silent. Sasuke then spoke up, "you won't interfere in my plans to kill him?"

"I'll help you."

"And for my quest to gain more power?"

"I'll make sure you don't get your head stuck up your own ass."

Sasuke smiled at that, "then I guess we have a deal." Sasuke held his hand out to shake which Naruto smacked away. Instead the Uzumaki held up and closed fist. Sasuke grinned and dumped his fists and just like that a friendship was born.

Naruto walked out of the hospital with a smile on his face. He spent the last hour talking to Sasuke about his likes and hobbies, well mostly Naruto talked while sasuke listened. Naruto avoided talking about Sasuke's past life for the most part and over all the two quickly became fast friends.

Now Naruto headed to steal street the one place where one could find weapons. Naruto still had the money he got from the Hokage because he frankly didn't pay for any of the furniture he got instead using his powers of persuasion to get out of paying anything at all.

Naruto then walked into a store called 'Urahara's Tools'. Inside he saw a tall muscular man with glasses and a thin mustache standing behind the counter. On the walls were shelves filled with scrolls and even weapons. Naruto gulped as the man started to scrutinize Naruto, which was getting a little bit creepy.

Naruto looked around the shop as spotted several cool looking weapons he would love to own, including some he couldn't really place.

"Can I help you?" came a loud voice. Naruto turned to the man at the counter.

"Ah, yeah I was just looking for some supplies, I'm starting, or actually I'm restarting the academy tomorrow."

"I see, well I have several recommendations for you," said the voice, Naruto looked at the big man in wonder as the voice was very soft, the strange thing was that Naruto didn't see the man move his lips.

"How are you doing that?" Naruto asked as he focused really closely on the tall man's mouth.

"Doing what?" the voice asked.

"There!" Naruto asked pointing at the man's lips, "you did it again! You talked without moving your lips!"

"Haha," the voice laughed out, "that's Tessai dear boy, I'm behind you."

Naruto spun his head quickly, almost getting whiplash and saw a man leaning over him. He had a cane on one hand and wore a green yukata. The man had a green and white stripped hat on his head covering his eyes and letting just a little bit of blonde hair show.

"H-h-hello" Naruto stammered out as the man smiled.

"Hello dear boy, I'm Urahara. Now what can I get for you?"

Naruto looked at the man in wonder and fear."I-I am starting the academy tomorrow and I was just here for some supplies."

"YOu told me that already Naruto," Urahara said smiling at the boy, "but tell me how do you know off my shop?"

"I just walked into the first weapon shop I saw," Naruto said before realising something, "hey, how do you know my name?!"

The man's laughter filled the shop, "who doesn't know you Naruto? You are the best prankster in the village!"

Naruto scratched his head, "oh yeah. I didn't prank you did I?"

"You covered the entrance of my shop with toy toads."

"Oh yeah. But in my defence I did that to every store on this road, they refused to smell me stuff."

"Why didn't you come and try here?"

"Well after around 8 or so shops refuse you you kind of loss faith in humanity."

The man smiled as he walked behind the counter. The large muscular man there then pick up a scroll of one of the shelves and gave it to Urahara who gave it to Naruto. Naruto read the scroll which said 'academy student's basic supply.'

"So...this is it?" Naruto asked, "where's the rest?"

"That my boy is a sealing scroll," Urahara said, "you do know what a sealing scroll is don't you?"

"Ah…. pretend like I don't."

"Haha, well a sealing scroll is a ninja's best friend," the man said as he motioned for the scrolls return. He then opened it across the counter and Naruto saw several seals written on it. Urahara pressed on of the many circular seals and suddenly in a puff of smoke a stack of book appeared.

"Woah!" Naruto said with stars in his eyes, "this is so cool!"

"Yup," the man said, "just channel chakra into the seal and presto whatever you seal will be unsealed."

"And if you want to seal something in?"

Urahara then pressed his hand on the pile of book and then disappeared again, "just do the same ontop of what you want to seal." The man then rolled the scroll up and gave it to Naruto, "that will be 250,000 ryo please."

Naruto took th money out and then handed it to the man, "hey hat guy were you a ninja?"

Urahara face palmed at Naruto's nickname for him before nodding, "yup. I was a jonin before I decided to quit."

Naruto nodded, 'well there goes me ordering him to give me back the money'

Naruto then had an idea, "hey since you were a jonin you must have heard about chakra strings right?"

Urahara nodded, "yes. It's not something talked about because it's very popular. Why?"

"Do you sell any?"

"Yup, but it's going to be expensive," Urahara then went to the back of the store and brought out a wheel of string, "how much do you want?"

"How much do you think I will need?"

"Hmm, a kilometer of string should be enough," Urahara said as he spun out the amount needed and tied it up as a small bundle, "400,000 ryo."

Naruto paid the man and pocketed the expensive string. "Anything else?" Urahara asked.

Naruto the spotted several book arranged along the shelves, "hey hat guy what are does books about?"

Urahara looked at them and smiled, "oh nothing too interesting, just about seals, tips on taijutsu and even one on trap making. Everything one would need to be a ninja basically."

Naruto's mouth was watering by now, "how much?"

"Well you see that's the problem," hat guy said, scratching his chin, "legally speaking I can't sell them to you because you aren't a ninja."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "and illegally?"

"But there is the matter of my soul," Urahara said striking a dramatic pose, "I couldn't is good conscious sell you such book. What if you get hurt?" The man now had fake tears running down his face, which was frankly starting to piss Naruto off, "but, if you were to prove to me you can handle them I would be willing to sell them to you."

"You want me to do you a favour just to let me buy them from you?"

"Well not in those words…..but yes."

Naruto sighed, "what do you want."

Urahara grinned, "you know Kuchiki's robes?"

"The one owned by that guy who can't smile and looks like he is constipated all the time?"

"Yup. I want you, the resident prankster, to prank him."

"What did he do?"

"He called my hat stupid."

"Done." Naruto then walked out of there without looking back. Urahara looked at Tessai as the two wondered what Naruto would do. Half an hour later Naruto came back.

"What did you do?" The hat guy asked to which suddenly the cries of pain of one Kuchiki Byakuya could be heard.

"I ground up a ghost pepper and laxatives and put them in his food. He is currently in his toilet. Anything else."

The two men looked at Naruto with pure fear now and both quickly shook their head. Naruto soon walked out of there with a book on sealing, ninjutsu, chakra control and taijutsu.

The next day Naruto sat in his basement apartment in the center of the living room. The place was now furnished with a glass table for dining on along with some comfortable chairs to make a dining seat.

The bedrooms have king sized beds along with a cupboard each. The living room however had only a desk and a big leather chair in it along with a shelf in the side. Naruto used the rest of the empty space for practise.

Naruto had spent the morning arranging the scrolls he got and searching threw his academy student supply scroll he had gotten from Urahara. The man certainly gave him a lot. In the end Naruto had several pouches of kunai and shuriken, some basic knowledge book on the Elemental countries and each Ninja village along with several random book and also one big ass book on history, which was Naruto's least favourite.

Naruto tossed aside most of the boring subjects focused on only things that interested him. Naruto summoned several clones, one for Seals, academy level ninjutsu from the academy scroll, trap building technique and chakra control, for now. Naruto himself took to reading the book on chakra control and soon the time flew by.

After an hour Naruto stood up and sighed, he just learnt that because he of his huge reserves of chakra he would have to practice several times to perfect his chakra control. Naruto then dispelled his clones and gathered the knowledge the other clones had gathered.

The seal's book spoke mostly about theory, but it was interesting none the less. Naruto understood it such that it spoke about how the chakra infused ink is used as a type of canyon, and like a canyon directing water, the drawn seal directs chakra.

Naruto could not help compare seals to hand seals. Both involved moving chakra through specific moments. In hands it was the different gestures one made, on written seals it was through the drawn ink symbols.

Naruto then recalled the book in ninjutsu which taught the theory behind two techniques Naruto had heard off but not seen anyone see yet. It was the body replacement jutsu and the henge jutsu or the transformation jutsu. Both fascinated Naruto immensely and he couldn't wait to try them out just like the book said.

Then was the trap building book which spoke about several interesting ways for maching trap which included using a low level basic earth type ninjutsu to dig a deep hole. There was also several ways of tying wire traps using chakra string and even one about tricking the enemy into thinking there was only one trap when there was in fact two or even three.

As Naruto was collecting all the data in his head, he couldn't help compare two of the works he and his clone had read. The books he got from Urahara were very similar in writing, they used similar examples and even the same dry humor. They couldn't possibly be…..no.

Naruto grabbed the books on chakra control and sealing and looked through them. He wasn't reading them wrong, they were written by the same person. Naruto then looked at the spin of the book and his eyes widened like plates. He grabbed the other book he bought from Urahara and saw them all were written by the same person, 'Kisuke Urahara'.

Ten minutes later.

Naruto threw open Urahara's stores door and barged in, "you wrote those damn books!" Naruto said screaming out.

Inside Urahara was seeing with his legs on the counter lying back reading a certain orange book. The moment Naruto walked in he fell back and by the time he got up the orange book was gone hidden away from view.

"Ah Naruto I wasn't expecting you so soon. Do you wish to by more of my-"

"Your books? When were you going to tell me you made me buy your own books?"

The man smiled as he tried and failed to hide his grin behind a paper fan, "well Naruto I didn't say that, but I didn't not say that either."

Naruto hit his face, "look just tell me you just didn't try to dump your book on me."

"Why I am offended Naruto. I write only the best books!"

"Really?" Naruto asked spectacle.

"Why yes. Did you read them?"

"Yes."

"Did you understand them?"

"Yes."

"See I'm so good that even idiots like you can understand them!"

Naruto got pissed off at that comment, "idiot am I? Well that is true. Say if I am such an idiot and even I can learn from you books, that means your books must be good right?"

"Yes of course."

"Then why were they never popular?"

The hat man slowly started to sweat, "w-well, I, ah. You see-"

"You didn't actually get permission to write this book did you," Naruto asked because if one writes a book which involves jutsu's and sells it in Konoha they are required to submit it for checking to make sure the book didn't have any wrong information that would harm a village ninja when he/she bought the book. If the book was too advanced the book would be restricted, only to be found in the village main library.

The only reason Naruto knew about this is because he remembered the old man going on and on about paperwork and how much work he gets because some idiot author out there didn't want his work restricted to the library.

Urahara, " I-I don't know what you mean Naruto, why don't we move along and talk about what a wonderful day this is. Look the birds are-"

"I want a 25% discount or else I'm telling the Hokage."

Urahara stared at Naruto with his mouth wide open, "2-25%! That's robbery!"

"Well if you would like me to tell the Hokage," Naruto then made to walk out only to be dragged back in by Urahara.

"Okay! OKay! Deal!"

Naruto smiled, "pleasure doing buisness with you."

Urahara, "yes well unless you have some actually buisness with me I would like you to get out. You are currently interrupting a very nice Sunday afternoon for me."

Naruto smiled, "yeah I'll be going now."

But before Naruto left Urahara spoke up, "Naruto tell me how did you figure out that I wrote those books?"

"Oh? I just read two of your books and found they had a similar way of writing."

"I see," the man said, "but that would have taken hours for you to read, how did you do it so soon?"

"Well I," Naruto thought about it and decided it would be no harm if he told the man about his shadow clones. After all he had something to blackmail him if Urahara was a threat, "I just used shadow clones."

The man's eyes were finally visible as two grey eyes looked at Naruto, "that is something Naruto. You must have a lot of chakra for making a shadow clone."

Naruto rubbed his head, "yeah tell me about it. I have so much that I need to learn chakra control ASAP."

Urahara smiled, "well with my book on chakra control and your shadow clones it should be a breeze."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You don't know? A shadow clone if usefull for a lot of things. It can be used for instant information transfer, which you used to read my books. The other is that it can transfer experiences. Meaning if one shadow clone trains in one type of ninjutsu, when it dispels you will learn what it did and how to do the same."

"So if I do chakra exercises with shadow clones, when I dispel them I would gain hours of experience together."

"Now you are getting it!" Urahara said smiling, "now go on, I have work to do," he said pushing Naruto out. Once alone he pulled out his orange book and began reading.

Naruto then walked home that day stopping only to buy more groceries. At home he started to practise the first chakra control exercise, leaf balancing. Naruto had gathered several leaves before returning home and so he summoned clone equal to the amount of leaves he had. So the apartment was filled with Naruto's all sitting cross legged trying to balance a leaf on their forehead.

The original Naruto nodded his head as he went to bed, it had been a long day and though he didn't go out much he had done a lot.

The next day Naruto woke up and saw half the clones asleep on the ground while the other half was sitting still and looking straight ahead with a leaf stuck on their head. Naruto grinned as he dispelled them all.

Suddenly Naruto was bombarded with images of himself, his clones rather, doing the same exercises over and over again. But he also got the knowledge from his successful clone and could now hold a leaf on his forehead. Naruto grinned, one challenge was done.

The next however relieved itself as Naruto realised what day it was, Monday. Meaning only one thing, he would be re entering the academy.

* * *

 **Give me reviews my loyal readers. That is all, over and out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Naruto walked inside and saw the classroom was the same as before he left it. He still remembered the day of the Uchiha massacre. It was normal, somewhat. He had finished the day's classes and had gone to the orphanage to find out he had been kicked. Because of that Naruto had gone out for food, and found Sasuke and learnt of this power of his.

Naruto smiled as he saw the kids behave the same way as before. Ino and Sakura were still gossiping while Shikamaru and Choji ignored them and tried to sleep and eat respectively. Hinata, the strange girl, was looking at Naruto and gave a small wave, to which Naruto waved back.

Shino was quiet, as always and Kiba and his pet, no wait it was a nin-dog, Akamaru was it? Anyway Naruto smiled as he walked up and sat in his usual seat.

The class suddenly became quiet as a new person walked in, Sasuke. Naruto saw the boy and smiled, "hey Sasuke!" Naruto said waving at the boy.

The Uchiha looked at Naruto and smiled he sat down next to him and the two began talking, much to the wonder and amazement of the students there.

"So when you did get out of the hospital?" Naruto asked.

"Yesterday. I went back home and found the entire Uchiha compound had been wiped clean."

"The Hokage must have seen to it."

Sasuke nodded, "yes. But it was almost like it didn't happen. Like what happened there wasn't worth the trouble of looking at the mess," Sasuke's fists tightened until his knuckles were white.

Naruto was about to say something when a familiar voice called out, "alright everyone settle down!"

Naruto quickly turned and saw Recca there in front of the teachers desk, "Recca? What are you doing here?"

The man smiled, "that's Recca-sensie to you brat. And I am your new teacher for the rest of your acadamy years!"

Naruto's jaw dropped as slowly Recca finished taking attendance. The day was filled with Recca going on and on about the history of Konoha and then finally they were made to practise the different types of seals that were commonly used in ninjutsus.

After school Naruto walked along with Sasuke to the Uchiha compound. The place brought bad memories to Naruto. Every shadow he saw he expected a body to be hidden. When Naruto reached Sasuke's house the two sat down and ate some snacks while they talked.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Sasuke asked sipping his green tea and taking a bite out of some store bought cookies.

"Oh nothing much really," Naruto replied eating the cookies faster than Sasuke, "I have been mainly practising chakra control exercises."

"Chakra control? I heard about that, it's some leaf balancing exercise right?"

"Yeah, but the leaf thing is just the basic one. There are so many steps in the chakra control it's ridiculous. Anyway I'm doing all this in order to get better chakra control."

"And why would you need to do that?"

"Simple, I have to much chakra, so I would need better control over the thing if I don't want to faint after one or two jutsu's because I wasted to much chakra." Naruto then too a long sip of his tea, "so what is your training plan?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he became serious. "I raided the Uchiha library yesterday and found several scrolls. Most involved techniques involving the Sharingan, so for right now I am very much limited in what I can learn here."

"Hmm, if you want I have some scrolls on taijutsu and several other ninjutsu, I would be alright in sharing them with you."

"No," Sasuke shook his head, "thank you, but no. I will get this power on me own."

"Sasuke we agreed on helping one another get stronger."

"And while I am with you on that, I will not let myself be controlled. Not by anyone. Even you."

"So what you're saying is you want to become stronger on your own?"

"Yes."

"You do realise there is no shame in asking for help."

"I know, and though we can still help each other, like we can spar or even help develop new techniques, let me be clear Naruto, I want the power to kill Itachi. And I want to obtain this power on me own. You have shown me that I don't have to be alone, I know that, but this...this is something I have to do."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment and nodded, "okay Sasuke, I get it."

Soon the two the talked about lighter subjects, "so half the girls were staring at you." Naruto began.

"Really?" Sasuke said, "I didn't notice."

"Yeah well maybe your dark and brooding atmosphere attracts all the girls. Maybe I should be dark and moody."

Sasuke smirked, "neah, you are too stupid to be broding."

"Hey take that back!"

The two laughed and slowly Sasuke's smile faded, "I honestly think the girls simply want to get close to me because I am now the last Uchiha. They are probably expecting to become royalty if they marry me or something."

Naruto smiled sadly, "yeah. They are so focused on that they don't care what you want."

Sasuke nodded and the two friends spent the rest of the afternoon talking about random subjects. So it was time to leave and Naruto got up to say goodbye, but just before he left Naruto spoke up, "Sasuke," he said, "listen well."

Sasuke became stiff as he listened to Naruto's words.

"What is your training plan Sasuke?" Naruto asked with his chakra laced voice.

"I am learning the Uchiha taijutsu style. I am also perfecting my great fireball no jutsu. I am learning several ninja strategy scrolls and am trying but failing to awaken my sharingan."

Naruto nodded as he soaked all this in, "alright this is what you are going to do. Forget you told me all this. Just remember that I left and you went to bed and took a nap. Now go and take a nap and don't wake up until tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and walked to his room shutting the door behind him. Naruto then walked to the library section of the house and saw several scrolls lying everywhere. Naruto looked at the opened ones and saw several of them focused on ninja strategy. Deciding he needed quite a few scrolls from the library Naruto created a clone for each and tasked them to start to copy down a scroll into a blank scroll.

Naruto then finally left the Uchiha compound, frankly glad to be out. By the time Sasuke woke up the clones would be done and they would deliver the scrolls back home.

And the best part is that because they would be copying from the scrolls by reading them, by the time they were done they would also have learned something from them already, which Naruto would then learn. Meaning less work for him.

Naruto then got back home and walked to the basement and saw inside several of his clones still sitting there holding up leaves to their foreheads. It had been at least 6 hours since they began and Naruto decided they were finally prepared enough to go to the next step.

Dispelling all the clones and gathering all their experiences Naruto sat down with the chakra control scroll and looked at what he had to do next. It seemed the next step was to try and get the leaf to stick on every part of his body, meaning Naruto would have to be covered in leaves.

Sighing at the task ahead Naruto quickly walked out to the local park and summoned enough clones to gather more leaves. As they were doing that Naruto realised he was getting odd looks from people. But it wasn't the 'demon brat' look, it was the look of respect.

Naruto soon realised what was going on as he realised he was now near yakuza town, meaning the looks of respect he had gotten were from people he controlled. The people he had several of his clones control a few nights ago.

Soon Naruto had a plan for the night and it involved gathering all the people he controlled under one roof. After the leaves were collected in a big bag, Naruto sent his clones into yakuza town telling to to find the people they had previously controlled and bring them all together to the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town at around 10:30

Later in the night after dinner Naruto summoned 30 clones, just enough to do the chakra control exercises and still have enough chakra to use, just incase it was an emergency. He left the clone to slowly cover themselves in leaves and stand still as they tried, and failed to hold the leaves on their skin. Mostly big patches of leaves fell down, but Naruto had faith his clones would have it down by morning.

Quickly Naruto snuck out and he walked to Yakuza town under the shadows. As he was walking a shadowy figure appeared in front of him. The figure pulled out a kunai and growled out, "give me all your money."

Naruto sighed, "I don't have time for this. Look," Naruto applied chakra to his voice, "just go to the tallest building and jump off it okay?"

The man nodded and walked away. Naruto didn't give a second thought to the criminal as he simply walked to the warehouse. Inside the ceiling light illuminated the scene Naruto walked up to.

Almost the entirety of the warehouse was filled with people from yakuza town that Naruto controlled. If he was to guess there were around 350 or so there. 50 were missing because his clones probably could not have found them.

The entier warehouse was noisy as people were talking about thier day to day activity like it ws just a normal day. As Naruto walked to the center of the group everyone slowly became silent as they moved away from the Uzumaki wanting to hear him speak.

Naruto then stood in the center. He cleared his throat and laced his voice with chakra, "listen well, as of right now, you all work for me, yes?"

"Yes." the collected group said out at once, which was frighting in all honesty.

"Then listen well. Tell me, how many people are there in yakuza town?"

An elderly man who Naruto knew was a loan shark spoke up, "there are 6,000 people living in the yakuza town."

Naruto nodded, "who own the most of this place?"

"The yakuza group, the Nagasaka family!" shouted a young woman who owned a bakery in the district one of the few business still there.

"Why are they still in power?"

"Because every time we try and ask the hokage for help they get their men to hurt our families and silence us! And even then, if we try and get a complaint in, then one of the council members they own help them get rid of it," said a yakuza member that was now working for Naruto.

Naruto nodded to this. "If they own so much of this place why don't they try and make it better?"

"Because they wish to buy everything," said a man in a weird dress which was a mix of a yukata and a ninja uniform underneath it, the only thing he didn't have was a jacket. "For years they have tried to buy all the land from us at cheap prices. When the have it all, only then would they improve the living conditions of this place."

Naruto nodded, "is anyone here familiar with the law?" There was silence as nobody spoke up, "does anybody here know somebody who know the law?"

A hand went up way in the back. The crowd parted revealing the person who put their hand up was a girl around the age of 14 or so. "My uncle works at the Konoha funds bank. He is a pretty good lawyer and helps the bank with money problems and the law."

Naruto nodded, "where is he now?"

"Probably asleep at his home."

Naruto made a clone and sent the clone to the girl, "take my clone and show him where your uncle is." The girl nodded as the two left.

Naruto then turned to his crowd of people still there, "now listen up, I have a plan to save this district. We can save this place, together. But to do that I need information," Naruto then pulled out a scroll and pen and summoned a clone and gave the items to the clone, "now if any of you are aware of somebody you know who owns land here and has still not sold to the Nagasakas then approach my clone and give the information here."

"Those of you who are fighters please approach me," and with that everyone moved moved. The members of the yakuza came to Naruto and slowly together they made a plan to assault the main Nagasaka household. Lucky among one of the people Naruto controls was a high level member of the Nagasaka family, so he could get Naruto in no problem.

Just as soon as Naruto was done forming his plan of attack the clone Naruto had sent earlier for the banker came back with the girl and the banker who had been put under Naruto's control by the clone.

"So you are a banker?" Naruto asked with his chakra laced voice.

"Yes."

"And you are familiar with the laws?"

"Yes."

"Then you are going to help me make a contract between all these people, the Nagasakas and me. Do you understand."

"Yes."

"Is this possible legally?"

"Yes."

"Good," Naruto then turned to the warehouse in general and spoke up, "by this time tomorrow I want each and everyone to gather in the center of Yakuza town and start beating up Nagasakas' men. Don't kill them, but hurt them. Make it seem like you all had enough of the yakuza and are retaliating. Under no circumstances are you to tell them about me, if you have to kill to protect this secret."

All the people in the warehouse nodded, "good, now go back home and get ready for tomorrow."

Naruto then watched as all the people slowly left the warehouse. He then dispelled all two clones he had there and picked up the scroll with the names and addresses of the people who owned land in Yakuza town. Naruto then turned to the banker and gave him specific instructions on what to do tomorrow.

Sighing Naruto decided to call it a day, tomorrow would be really important. As Naruto went to bed that night plans upon plans formed in his head as sleep slowly overtook him.

The next morning Naruto woke up to find the 30 clones he had left last night was now reduced to 5. But on those 5 not a single spot of empty, every single part of the clone's body was covered in leaves. Naruto smiled as he dispelled the remaining clones absorbing their knowledge. It was exciting, he could now hold a leaf on any part of his body.

The clone from the uchiha compound had also returned with 10 new scrolls for NAruto to learn from. As the dispelled Naruto recalled everything they read when copying the scrolls, he smirked as he had already known half of what was written in each of the scrolls.

As Naruto was drinking his glass of milk that day his stared at his now empty glass of milk and suddenly an idea came to him. Naruto held the cup on the palm of his hand as he slowly began to charm chakra into on the base. He then slowly turned the cup upside down and watched in wonder as the glass remained there stuck, but then in a moment of distraction the glass fell down breaking.

After clearing up the mess and getting ready for the academy Naruto summoned several clones and sent them off to visit each and every member that owned land in yakuza town whose names he gathered last night. With that done Naruto ran to class, because as usual, he was late. Along the way as he was running he heard people talking about a man committing suicide by jumping off the Hokage monument. Naruto then remembered the man who tried to mug him yesterday, but he didn't have time to think for long because he was getting later by the second.

Naruto arrived just in the nick of time as he slide into the class just as the bell rang. He got up with a grin of his face just as a book smacked him right on his face.

"You're late!" Recca screamed out as Naruto's face slowly gained a red impression of a book.

"I arrived just on time!" Naruto said throwing the book back at Recca who caught it with one hand.

"No you are just lucky the bell rang after you stepped in here, now sit down before I mark you absent."

Naruto grumbled under his breath about unfair teacher as he sat down next to a smirking Sasuke.

The day went on as usual, the only difference was that today they were practising throwing techniques. Naruto was average, well he sucked but with Recca's help and him teaching him the proper way to throwing Naruto quickly became better. Sasuke however got nearly all of them dead on making Naruto realise he still had a lot to cover in order to become a ninja.

As the two boys ate lunch together under a tree Sasuke spoke up, "you suck at throwing."

Naruto really fell into his food as the statement came out of nowhere, "ah, yeah. I know. I still have a lot to do if I want to catch up to you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "your goal should not be to get as strong as I am. Your goal should be getting strong enough to defeat Itachi, who at our age was chunin."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "well I haven't just been sitting on my ass you know, I have been getting things done. I mastered the first step to chakra control in just two day I'll have you know."

Sasuke shrugged, "and how does that help?"

Naruto held out one of his chopsticks, he slowly gathered chakra under it and then turned his hand upside down. The chopsticks remained where they were and unlike in the morning Naruto didn't lose focus and so it didn't fall down.

"Impressive," Sasuke said.

"You have no idea," Naruto said as the two began eating their lunch again.

When the returned to class for the rest of the day Sasuke went away to the washroom leaving Naruto alone in the nearly empty class. Nearly empty if it wasn't for one Ino Yamanaka. The moment Sasuke left, she got up and sat next to Naruto.

"Heya Naruto," Ino said winking at him.

"Hey Ino. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I see you and Sasuke are getting along very well, I was hoping you could introduce me to him. You know, just do me a small favour," Ino said as she tried to make Naruto into a mindless drone.

Naruto just smirked, "and what would I get in return?"

Ino looked shocked at this but quickly recovered, "I I'm willing to talk to you in public."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well I know you don't have much friends," she said smiling at Naruto, "so what I am saying is that, I'm willing to be your friend."

Naruto looked at the girl in wonder. She was willing to be his friend? Sure she wanted something, but this was the first time someone his age wanted to do anything with him. Naruto knew he could just make here his friend, but there was something about her wanting to be his friend of her own free will that felt right to Naruto.

Naruto agreed to Ino's deal to which the girl grinned. When Sasuke came back Naruto took this as his chance.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called out.

"What is it Naruto?" The Uchiha asked.

Naruto pointed to Ino, "this is Ino Yamanaka, she wanted to talk to you."

"Hey I'm Ino!" Ino said as she held her hand out. Sasuke looked at it and simply walked away taking a seat next to Naruto and away from Ino.

"Ah, okay, see you then Naruto," Ino said as she walked away embarrassed.

After the girl left Sasuke turned to Naruto, "what was that all about?"

Naruto shrugged, "she said she wanted to talk to you. She even offered to be my friend if I said yes."

Sasuke frowned, "Naruto you shouldn't be friends with someone just because they owe you a favour."

"Why not?"

"Because that is not a friend," Sasuke said, "I may not have many friends Naruto, but I have you for the one friend I do have."

"Sasuke, I...I don't have many friends ether. I just want people to like me."

"I get that Naruto, but remember. Friendship is giving help to your friend even if they don't want it. Not because they asked you a favour."

Naruto grinned, "you sure know a lot about friendship for a guy with only one friend."

"That's because before...we meet I had a lot of friends. They all never visited me in the hospital though. Most didn't care. Now when I came back all they see is the last Uchiha, nothing else. So yeah Naruto, I do know a little about friendships."

The day went on for the two boys. At the end Naruto walked back home and on the way received the memories from the clones he had sent that morning. Most managed to successfully sneak and charm the people they had set out to charm. Some of the villagers however did see Naruto's clones walk around the village, but they just thought he was skipping classes. Luckily no one noticed a large amount of Naruto's walking around the village. Once more Naruto was reminded that he had to learn a lot more ninjutsus.

Just then Naruto was confronted by Ino who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Naruto," Ino said as she smiled at him.

"Hey Ino," Naruto said now a little weary of the girl. After listing to Sasuke Naruto realised he was right. He didn't have many friends and that made him desperate for getting friends. It was his one weakness that he needed to learn how to control. That and his love of ramen.

"Look Naruto I know what I said earlier about being friends…."

"Yes..."

"And, well... it's just I...well I'm sorry but my mom told me not to talk to you."

Ino looked down at the ground trying to copy the emotion of regret, but Naruto knew she was lying. He smirked as he laced his voice with chakra, "it's okay Ino. Why don't' you follow me." Naruto said as he lead the girl down an alley away from the bright streets.

"Does anyone know you are here?" Naruto asked.

"No," Ino replied.

"Good, when are you expected home?"

"In an hours time."

"Okay then," Naruto said nodding his head, "I want you to answer my questions truthfully okay?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever want to be my friend?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you are not that cool. You are loud and obnoxious."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "o-okay. Well then Ino from this day forward till the day you die and beyond you will be my slave. You will obey every command I give you without complaint. You will never tell anyone this however, you will do your best to protect me and my ability to control people. You will also tell me any useful information that might harm me, or might make me stronger. Do you understand?"

"Yes Naruto."

"Good, now is there something I should know about your family that might put me in danger?"

"My father is an interrogation expert. He can read minds and gather information. This might cause some harm to you in the future."

"I see," Naruto said thinking on his feet, "if your father ever suspects me of anything, or even suspects somebody out there controlling people's minds then do your best to either tell me or get rid of the thought, by any means necessary. And if he suspects you, I order you to kill him or yourself."

"There is also the matter of my clan jutsus Naruto."

"What off them?"

"Almost all of the jutsus there are mind based, they might be useful for you to learn them."

Naruto nodded a slowly he saw himself becoming stronger in his special ability. "Good. Can you copy down these techniques and give them to me?"

"I can get you a few Naruto but the rest my father will only allow me to have once I'm older or stronger."

"I see, then get me what you can, and make sure you are not caught. Got it?" Ino nodded "Good, now go home. Forget ever talking to me and replace the memories of you walking around the park. But never forget your orders."

As Ino walked away Naruto prepared for the evening. When it became dark Naruto walked into the warehouse from last night and saw around 4,000 people filling the place up. His clones really did outdo themselves this time.

Naruto walked to the banker from last night whose name was Kasuka. "Is the document ready?"

The man nodded, "I stayed up all night and worked all day as you said master Naruto. Please sign here."

Naruto took out a pen and signed on the front of the 100 paged document. Kasuka ripped the paper off and put it inside a folder and sealed it with wax.

"As you said master Naruto," the man said, "with that signature you have officially become the head to the neo-frost lane community. Now if you get everyone who own property to pledge their property on these papers," he pointed to the remaining papers, "you will become the partial owner to all of their lands."

Naruto nodded, he turned to the group and ordered them to sign the sheet, those ones who owned pieces of Yakuza town anyway. After all 4000 signatures were collected Naruto went to Kasuka again.

"Is everything ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you know own 60% of yakuza town, or neo-frost lane, whatever you wish to call it. The bank will file all the paperwork and the original documents of the properties has already been submitted by the people. All you need now is the property documents of the yakuza and their heads signature on these files."

"Will people know I own this all?"

"No," Kasuka shook his head and pointed at the folder in which the document Naruto signed rested, "the only tangible proof you own all of this is in that folder." Naruto nodded as he gathered the important document and gave it to a clone to keep it safely in his home. He took the main documents with him to get the signature from the yakuza head and then turned to the people gathered.

"People of Frost lane, tonight you gain back your area! Wait for half an hour after I leave and then start your attack on the Nagasakas!" The people all cheered for Naruto, all the men, women and children.

Naruto soon left the warehouse with the yakuza member he controlled. The two walked up to the Nagasaka main compound and soon got it. After the yakuza manber Naruto controlled chatted up a few guards Naruto managed to sneak away unnoticed into the main building.

Just then Naruto heard several footsteps come toward him. Quickly thinking Naruto hide in the closest closet and waited for the footsteps to pass by him.

"What happened?!" Naruto heard a voice say.

"There are people attacking out guys on the road!" Another voice said.

"Does the boss know?!"

"I'm going to tell him right now!"

Naruto stepped out of the closet and the two men turned around. They drew their swords which was hanging off their side, "who the hell are you kid?!" They asked pointing her sword tip towards Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he gathered chakra into his throat.

* * *

Hattori Nagasaka sat in the middle of his main conference room. He sat in front of several of his men all gathered around him telling him the same story, that the people of yakuza town all gathered together and decided to revolt against the Nagasaka family. There were honestly too many of them for Hattori to even consider a frontal assault. He would have to get some of his contacts in the council to send some ninja's down here to bring some peace to this place. It was honestly getting to much trouble.

Suddenly the door slide open and two more of his men walked in, their eyes were blank. "What do you two want?" Hattori asked.

"We were asked to show where you were boss."

"You were? By who?" Instead of answering the two men parted ways and there standing between them was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Listen well head of the Nagasakas. I just need a signature," the boy said as he grinned a devilish grin sending shivers down everyone's spine and fear into their hearts.

* * *

 **I have written till my hands hurt. It's 1 o clock right now. I can't see straight. Forgive the small mistakes. I promise from the nest chapter onwards I'll get a Beta. I already have one, he and I are just ironing out the kinks.**

 **REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Naruto owned a part of Konoha now. The thought made him excited even now. It had been three days since he had made the head of the Nagasaka family into his slave. He got the document signed making him the owner of Neo-Frost lane. Naruto was living the good life.

The word around town was that the people of Yakuza town had enough and couldn't handle it anymore. They all banned together, pooled in their resources and fought tooth and nail against the yakuza. In the end the two parties came to a compromise and it was settled all out of court.

Legally speaking and as far as the rest of the village was concerned, the people of the area owned 60% of it and shared the area with the Nagasaka family. They agreed to work together to ensure their streets become clean once again. So the two groups decided to form the Neo-Frost Lane group and the street was officially renamed.

However the truth was off by just a little. Naruto now owned it all. The area, the allied group and even all the people. The remaining 2000 people that were not in his control before where now, his clones had seen to that.

Right now everyone who lived in Neo-Frost lane was Naruto's slave. The yakuza there was also working for him. Naruto also had every civilian join the Nagasaka family and made the them all work together to restore and build up the area that was the pit stain of Konoha.

The reason for this was simple. Naruto heard how strong the Uchiha was as a clan. He saw one person become strong enough to kill that clan, and he saw the legend they left behind. Naruto knew that he needed a base of operations, like a clan compound. So he went out and enslaved yakuza town making it Neo-Frost lane.

Now with an entire area willing to follow his every order Naruto would give. He also now had several members of the civilian council under his control, the ones that the Nagasaka family had ties with. And this also gave Naruto some leverage on the village, if anyone ever discovered what ha could do, Naruto could use the people to cause a distraction and escape.

The beginning of his plans have already started with Naruto ordering his people to clean up and start improving the local community. Soon the Neo-Frost land would be a beacon for prosperity and Naruto would own it all.

Naruto did at one point wonder why he should just enslave a ninja or two to provide protection for his district, but later decided against it. Because anything which involved going away from ninja's and there by the Hokage, was a good move.

Naruto now stood in the middle of training field 7 as he read out from the taijutsu scroll he got from Urahara. It basically taught him several moves on how to block and how to punch. Naruto walked to the three posts in the middle of the field and summoned a clone and handed the clone the scroll.

Naruto then started to punch one of the posts over and over again as the clone instructed him how to punch reading off the scroll.

Naruto then moved on to kicks and slowly the morning turned to afternoon as Naruto finally took a break. Panting Naruto wondered whether he had done enough that day. Whether punching a post for so long was actually worth it. Naruto sighed, he needed a teacher, he had no idea what he was doing.

Just as Naruto got up and got ready to learn more a figure appeared in front of Naruto. It was Recca, grinning as he walked to Naruto.

"Heya Naruto watcha doing?" Recca asked.

"Oh hey Recca," Naruto said sighing, "I'm training."

"Oye! It's Recca-sense to you brat!" Recca said as he tried to smack Naruto on the head only to have Naruto move away from his hand in the last second.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Naruto said waving Recca off as he simply walked away.

"Hey you are getting pretty good kid," Recca said, "you have the reflexes of a genin."

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised, "thanks, though I don't really know how I did that."

Recca simply grinned, "well maybe I'm wearing off on you kid. NAyway show me some of the moves you are learning."

Naruto nodded as he walked to the pole and showed Recca the punches and kicks he had learned. At the end Recca nodded in interest, "that's pretty good kid, where did you learn that?"

Naruto tossed Recca the scroll and slowly the chunin read off the scroll growing, "where did you get this Naruto?"

"A friend," Naruto said defensively, "why does that matter?"

"This scroll has a lot of advanced material," Recca said, "very advanced. If anything you might not be ready for all of it just yet."

"Oh come on!" Naruto cried out, "I need all the help I can get!"

Recca looked at Naruto and sighed, "fine kid, but if you have any problems or need help you come straight to me okay?"

Naruto quickly nodded as a thought came into his head, "hey Recca could you help me right now?"

Recca looked surprised at that, "sure I'm free, what do you need?"

"Well honestly I need your help in knowing what I am doing. I mean I can read the scroll and do the moves, but I don't know what they are for."

Recca smiled, "well I'm sure I can help you out for that." The chunin then started assisting Naruto as Naruto slowly doubled and then tripled his pace of learning. Soon Naruto knew almost the entirety of scroll by heart as it slowly turned dark. Naruto could now jump kick and use his elbows to attack his enemy. The only few things he couldn't do were the really flexable attacks that needed him to be ridiculously flexible.

Naruto sat down on the ground panting as he got his breath back. "Thanks Recca-sensei."

"Oh so now I am your teacher huh?" Recca asked playfully.

Naruto simply smiled, "yeah, now you are."

Recca nodded as he continued to look at the scroll, "Naruto did you do the stretches mentioned in the front?"

Naruto shook his head, "no, why is that important?"

"Yes, very. Most of the these exercises will help you stretch out and relax. If you do them right you might be able to do the attacks you couldn't do before." Recca explained showing Naruto the exercises he was talking about.

Naruto nodded as he got up rested, "thanks again for today Recca-sensei," Naruto said smiling, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Recca smiled, "good, but Naruto we are not done."

Naruto blinked confused, "what do you mean?"

"Your training is not over," Recca said walking up to Naruto and handing him a pill, "eat this."

"What is it?"

"A soldier pill, it will restore you body. Now eat."

Naruto swallowed the pill without a second thought as it slowly healed him. Soon Naruto felt like he did this morning, Naruto moved his hands and saw the bruises on his knuckles were now then looked at Recca, "this is amazing!"

"It is," Recca nodded, "but to many and there will be some nasty side effects. Now we begin the real training."

"But we just finished training," Naruto said.

"No Naruto we just taught you the techniques, you still haven't used them in a real fight yet."

"So, you want me to fight you?" Naruto asked in wonderment.

Rebecca shook his head, "not me," he then crossed his fingers as 10 shadow clones of Recca appeared, "them."

"But sensei if I hit them once they will disappear, this is not much of a challenge."

"Well if you think you can hit my clones then by all means try," Recca said as he walked away and melted into the shadows that now surrounded the darkened training ground.

Naruto looked at the gathered clones as they took a battle position. Naruto bent down slightly and put one hand in front of the other as he moved forward with a burst of speed towards the first clone. Naruto extended his right arm in a fast punch as it sailed through the air towards the clone. Just as it was about land, the clone moved away and jumped back causing Naruto to stumble forward due to his overreach.

Naruto tried to gain back his center of gravity but before he could the other clones were one him. One kicked him in the stomach so hard it sent him into the air, then Naruto was constantly attacked by several clone while in the air.

Naruto landed down with a heavy thud as the clones walked up to him surrounding his body. Naruto felt so much pain he didn't know what to do. He couldn't focus, suddenly he felt a clone press it's boot on Naruto's hands causing a lot of pain.

"Listen to us very closely," the clones said, "you're in a lot of pain. You can't focus, fight it. Pain is only momentary, fight it Naruto."

"I-I can't," Naruto said as he coughed out. The clone holding down his hand pressed it's boot deeper into the ground breaking Naruto's hand with an audible crack. NAruto screamed loudly as he felt the bones shatter, "AH!"

"Fight it!" the clone said as he stepped off Naruto's hand. Naruto grabbed his hand nursing as he looked at Recca's clones with hate in his eyes.

"You just want to hurt me," Naruto said through the pain as his anger built up, "you're just like everyone else."

The clones looked at him, "no, you are just weak."

Naruto saw red as he pushed himself forward and rush the closest clone with a kunai hidden in the palm of his right arm Naruto punched the clone with the kunai tip sticking out at the end causing the clone to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto turned to the other clones with a mad look in his eyes, "who's next?"

The clones frowned, "you are only allowed to use taijutsu Naruto. We are going to have to take your weapons away."

Naruto knew he needed his tools, they were the only way he was going to live through this. He rushed into the forest with his full speed catching the clone off gaurd. Naruto ran further and further inside until he lost sight of the Recca clones following him. He turned and saw no one there, but that didn't mean they weren't going to be there waiting for him. They were probably waiting for him to leave, they would be waiting near all exits.

Naruto had only one course of action, survive. Naruto searched his ninja pouches strapped to his legs and saw he had some chakra wire and some material used for making traps. He smiled, he had enough to form a basic trap.

Naruto quickly went to work. He cleared out a large plot of land using a small level earth ninjutsu and then filled the plot with spring loaded kunais all facing up. He tied a thin stand of ninja wire in front of his trap and just in case that didn't work Naruto also made a second trap just incase.

Naruto then waited for a clone to come and find him as he hide in the roots of a tree. Just then he saw a Recca clone come into view as it spotted him. It charged at him and just as it was about to hit the chakra trip wire it jumped over the wire and the pit he made landing right in front of the pit.

"Rookie trap Naruto," the clone said as it took a single step forward before it looked down and saw that it had just triggered a second trip wire. It looked at Naruto and smiled as a hail of Kunai and shuriken fell from the tree branch above right into the clone causing it to disappear.

"Rule one of trapmaking, always make two," Naruto said as he smirked.

"Rule one of shadow clones," came Recca's voice as a clone spread in front of Naruto in a swirl of leaves, "always patrol with two of them."

Naruto looked at the second clone in fear, he raised his working hand up in fear but the clone ignored it. It slipped past Naruto's defences and simply punched him in the gut. Naruto grabbed the hand with his broken arm and held it there as his right hand slipped chakra wire around the clones neck. Naruto then pushed the clone with his left and pulled the wire with his right as he shredded the clones neck causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke.

Naruto knew that Recca and the other clone would now be aware of where he was now. He moved around the forest until the trees cleared out giving way to a large stretch of land. Naruto was back where he came from. Before he could walk back into the forest Recca and his clones appeared in front of Naruto.

"I must say I am impressed with you trap making Naruto," Recca said, "and using chakra string to cut my clones neck was impressive."

"Then you'll let me go?" Naruto asked hopefully as he nursed his injured hand.

"No," Recca said as he crossed his finger bringing the total amount of clones back to 10. Naruto didn't have any tools left. The only thing he had was chakra wire. He needed to think on his feet.

Slowly one clone of Recca stepped forward. Naruto couldn't summon his own clones, his hand was broke, so Naruto did the one thing he could, he slipped into his taijutsu stance and got ready for the beating of his life.

The clone rushed him, quickly Naruto copied what Recca's clones did to him and dodged the the attack in the last second by jumping back. Before the clone could react Naruto sent the chakra wire, that was still wrapped around his right arm like a whip and it wrapped around the clone's neck. Naruto pulled the wire and the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Recess summoned another clone replacing the one defeated, "the goal of this exercise NAruto is to make you defeat each on using only taijutsu, if you do not do so I will simply bring them back."

Naruto panted, he couldn't keep the pain out any more as his left hand started to sting a bit now. He slowly released his grip on the chakra wire letting it slip down. He then looked up as he slowly started to loose focus. Just as his eyes were closing NAruto felt a punch land on his stomach.

Naruto was thrown across the field and slide down the field until he reached the wooden poles standing in the center of training field 7. The Recca clone that punched him walked up to him, "are you going to get up?"

Naruto looked at the clone and spat blood into the clone's face, but the clone didn't respond. It drew back an arm and then thrusted forward punching NAruto again and again. Naruto now couldn't feel anything. He felt numb. He felt….like dying. And just as he was losing consciousness Naruto felt something flow through his views.

Naruto looked up at the clone as his blue eyes turned red. Naruto caught the clone's fist with his broken hand, which was now smoking, it was slowly healing itself. Naruto then moved in a blink of an eye as he pushed himself up and into the clone head butting the thing backwards.

It was not enough power though as the clone was only momentarily confused but before it could move Naruto punched right thru it with enough force that the clone disappeared. As the smoke cleared Recca and his clone could see Naruto's whole body smoking as his wounds from earlier slowly healed.

Naruto charged forward and so did the clones. They meet in the middle of the battle field as Naruto jumped in with a long kick to the side of one clones head. Immediately the thing disappeared and Naruto now stood in the center with the clones surrounding him.

Two jumped forward at Naruto, but the boy was not worried, he was not anything. He was unconscious, his body reacting purely on instinct. He jumped up towards on of the clone and kicked the thing behind the head. The clone disappeared and Naruto landed and jumped forward to the other clone who was still charging him.

Naruto lifted a knee upwards showing his knee right into the clones jaw breaking it before the thing disappeared with a poof. The hit was so strong when Recca and the other clone got the memories of it they had to rub their jaws from the mere memory of the pain.

There were 6 clones remaining, but not for long as Naruto slowly took each and every one out until only he stood in an empty field. Naruto then turned to Recca and charged ahead. The chunin went on the defence blocking and pushing Naruto away from landing a proper hit on him. The boy however still didn't let up.

Recca pushed Naruto right in his face, but the boy didn't stop. Instead Naruto grabbed Reccas hand in a lock and punched it until the arm was snapped sideways making it bend in an unnaturally.

Recca cried out in pain as he held his broken arm. Deciding enough was enough the chunin quickly used his full speed to get behind Naruto and quickly knocked him out with a quick chop to the head.

Naruto fell the floor unconscious as Recca slowly healed himself. The secret ROOT ninja was impressed by Naruto's power and technique, and though Naruto was using the fox's chakra to fight it was still a win for the young boy. Recca smiled as his arm quickly became aright giving him full use of it. Recca picked up Naruto and took him to his home. Once there he tucked Naruto into bed along with his taijutsu scroll. Recca wrote him a note for Naruto to find in the morning and the ROOT ninja quietly left.

* * *

Recca arrived in Danzo's private chamber wearing his white dragon mask. The ninja bowed before the head of the ROOT, "my mission in complete sir," Recca said.

"Report," Danzo said in a steely voice.

"Yes sir. I approached Uzumaki training in training grounds 7. While the boy was making progress it was slow. After the boy asked for my help, after I offered my help, I trained him to memories every taijutsu technique he was learning."

"Where was he learning these techniques from?"

"A scroll sir," Recca replied, "I do not from who, but it is very detailed and contain the basics any ninja would have to learn if they wanted to efficient at taijutsu. Some techniques however are...unorthodox to say the least. In essence Naruto's taijutsu looked more like an adaptation of other taijutsu styles."

"An evolving taijutsu style?" Danzo asked surprised.

"Yes sir," Recca repled.

"Then that means the young Uzumaki has just found himself a very powerful way of fighting. And what of your primary objective?"

Recca nodded, "Naruto Uzumaki has successfully unlocked the kyuubi's chakra. I believe while before when it would heal him from time to time, due to the stressful situation I put him in during training he will now be able to consciously use the fox's chakra to a certain limit."

Danzo nodded, "and is he still loyal to the village?"

"He still loves the Hokage and the village master Danzo. He is good friends with the Uchiha boy and recently I believe he like me as well sir. Naruto Uzumaki will never betray this village, unless we give him a reason to."

Danzo nodded and slowly he started making new plans, which mostly involved training Naruto or Sasuke to become weapons. Powerful weapons.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day tired and exhausted, but alive. He looked around and saw he was on the crappy fourth floor apartment he used as s front. Recca must have dropped him off here after Naruto lost consciousness. Naruto looked around and saw his taijutsu scroll and a note on the bedside counter.

Naruto picked it up and read it, 'Naruto, you are something else. Truely a genius in your own way. Never give up. The power you gained yesterday is special secret only you have, do not tell anyone you have it, especially the Hokage. The bad news is Naruto you still have a long way to go. Continue what we did yesterday as a morning exercise while your clones learn from scrolls. If you need to you can even send a clone in your place to the academy, I won't mind as long as you are actually training and not goofing off. Also while you're at it I suggest you not focus on one taijutsu style instead focus on several, take what you think is useful and make your own style of fighting.'

Naruto threw away the note and he walked down to the basement to his real apartment. There he he got ready for the academy when he remembered what Recca suggested, it would give him more free time if he sent a clone in his place instead on him wasting time there. So Naruto made a clone and sent it to the academy instead.

Naruto then spent the rest of the week doing the same. While he sent the clone to class he spent his time at home learning more and more things. Naruto finished the basic academy techniques in a day's time. His Body replacement jutsu was perfect, he was now able to substitute himself with heavy objects like the fridge, although it was a pain in putting it back after training.

Naruto then used the henge jutsu to travel in disguise as a random civilian to neo-frost lane where everything was going great. Naruto got money from the yakuza, well he asked for it but anyway, and with that money decided to buy himself a proper ninja attire after he finished his week long training session.

Naruto hence represent the days inside at home doing what he could while his clone went to the academy while at night Naruto went to the training grounds and fought with hundreds of his clones bringing up his experience in fighting and improving his aijutsu style.

Naruto also began learning his first seals, the exploding tags, though he didn't practise it indoors, he knew the theory behind it. Naruto went out one night and went to the training ground form before. He then spent the night drawing hundreds of seals, until finally one worked, through it then proceeded to explode in Naruto's face. But the boy was still happy, his first really step to gain the power he wanted was coming true.

Soon Naruto had clone working on the second seal, the storage seal as he moved onto to the next step in chakra control, tree walking. But since Naruto wanted to stay out of the villages view for the time being Naruto practised it on his walls instead. After days of hard work and several clones, Naruto could now finally stand upside down on the ceiling.

Then came the Yamanaka ninjutsu techniques that he made Ino get him. His clone from school arrived one day with the scroll and gave to Naruto and then dispelled. From what Naruto learned from his clone it seemed Ino could only write down one technique for Naruto, and that was the body switch jutsu. Naruto sighed, he expected more but he would want to risk Ino or him in order to get more justus. Naruto then spent the rest of the week learning the body switch jutsu while his clones finished learning the storage seal. Then at the end of the week Naruto's clone from the academy informed him that Recca wished for him to arrive at training ground 7 that night for one more training session.

Naruto knew that this was the moment he was training for. He transformed into a civilian and then walked to Neo-Frost Lane and then directly to the Nagasaki compound where he dropped the henge. After being waved through inside by the security Naruto met with the head of the yakuza family in the main hall. There waiting for Naruto was the man and a large box in front of him.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Naruto asked. Naruto has sent a clone during the week with specific instructions to the yakuza head.

"Yes boss," the man said, "everything you asked for right here."

Naruto nodded as he opened the box. He looked inside and smiled. "Good, very good. I have one more request for you."

"Anything boss."

"I need a researcher, a chakra researcher. Someone who knows ninjas and chakra. ANd somebody who won't as questions. If they are a civilian it is best, but I don't mind either way."

The yakuza head nodded, "okay boss, but it's going to take some time, that okay?"

Naruto nodded, "take all the time you need."

* * *

Recca stood in the middle of training ground 7 as he waited for Naruto. The sun had already set but the boy still hadn't shown up, something was wrong and Recca knew it. He waited and just as he started to think that something had happened to Naruto several kunai came flying at the man.

Recca dodged them all and landed farther back but he didn't have a moment to breath as suddenly Recca was tackled down by a black blur that tied up his legs. and started punching his back over and over again. Recca managed to pull himself out of the wire tieing him and back kicked the figure, who simply jumped away.

Recca got up and and turned to see Naruto, expect this time his outfit has changed. Naruto wore all black with an armoured black shirt with full sleeves and long legged armored black pants. He had ninja pouches on each of his legs and a belt with several pouches. Naruto now wore a black headband instead of a white one which covered the scar on his head.

"Nice thread Naruto," the chunin said, "they look expensive."

"They were, " Naruto said pointing at the shirt and pants, "they have chainmail underneath and metal plates stitched in." Naruto then pulled on some black full fingered gloves with a metal plates attached to the back, "and they were a gift."

"A gift? From whom?" Recca asked to which Naruto smiled.

"Now now sensei there should be less talking and more fighting," Naruto then formed a seal that Recca recognized as one to be used when activating exploding tags. Recca looked at his back and saw several seals there, "kai!"

There was a huge explosion and out of the dust Recca jumped out without his chunin jacket. He turned to Naruto just in time to see a knee coming for his head. Recca moved just in time and struck back at Naruto to which the boy disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'A clone,' Recca realised as he looked around for the real Naruto.

Just as he was looking around Recca saw several Naruto's attack him. The chunin blocked and dodged most of them as he slowly got rid of them all, but when he was done and finally alone Recca noticed hail storm of kunai come after him.

Recca used his full speed and ran into the forest losing all of the kunai in the forest. Just as Recca stopped he saw three Naruto's come after him each pushing him back deeper into the forest.

Just as Recca moved to offencive one of the clone jumped in front of Recca, and just as he was about to attack it, it suddenly disappeared in smoke. Recca then saw a clone was directly behind the one that had that just disappeared with a kunai heading straight for Recca's neck. The chunin moved just in time to stop the weapon but was forced to stop it by stabbing himself in his hand with the blade.

Recca kicked the clone causing it to disappear and then pulled the kunai out of his palm and threw it at the last clone causing it to disappear. Just as Recca was catching his breath he felt a kunai press against his neck.

"Your lose sensei," Naruto said as the boy pressed the kunai into Recca's throat, just then the chunin disappeared in smoke, replaced by a log, and he appeared behind Naruto and with his one useful hand moved the blade to Naruto's own neck.

"Not today gaki," Recca smirked as suddenly Naruto burst again into smoke and Recca felt three kunai on his throat again, "well I guess it really is my losse."

The three kunai moved from his neck and Recca turned and saw three Naruto's grinning at him. They then all disappeared leaving Recca confused, "so where is the real you?"

Just then Naruto came out of the bushes and walked to a tree far away motioning recca to follow him. He stopped then and began channeling chakra into the tree, Recca focused on the tree and saw what looked like a giant storage seal drawn on the trunk of the tree.

Suddenly another Naruto came out of the tree in a puff of smoke and smirked at Recca, "I win!"

"You sealed yourself into a tree?" Recca asked.

"Yup," Naruto said snapping his fingers ,suddenly several clones of Naruto made themselves known as they stepped in front of Recca's view. Recca sensed them before but seeing so many shadow clones still made Recca surprised as he realised just how much chakra Naruto has.

"Amazing, so you had a back plan for everything didn't you."

"Yup. And if you were winning a clone would unseal me and in a last bitch effort I would have sent several clones all covered in exploding seals at you."

"Damn Naruto you play dirty."

"Well what did you expect? I'm not a bloody hero, I'm a ninja."

Recca smiled, "yes, yes you are."

* * *

 **REVIEWS! Also the guy who was to be my beta didn't want to do it, so I need a Beta still, if anyone wants they job they can have it. Untill then please bare with the mistakes, I am really sorry for them existing. Bad writer bad**!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Naruto walked back to his basement apartment tired and exhausted. He has given everything he had into fighting Recca. He used up half his chakra, all of his brain power and even resorted in sealing himself into a tree just incase. But even after all that Naruto was just able to beat him only when the guy was holding back. Naruto knew Recca was holding back, the man didn't even use a ninjutsu, and while that pissed Naruto off, Naruto knew that one day he will become stronger, stronger than Recca.

That was the purpose of this battle, to prove to himself that he could take down Recca, that he could be somebody. And also some good 'ol fashioned revenge for that day Recca beat him senseless. But it was for Naruto's own good in the end.

Naruto slowly took of the ninja pouches he wore on both legs and slowly began to disrobe. The black shirt was zipped down and removed the chainmail underneath revealing several bruises that Naruto had from his training before. Naruto took of his armoured shirt and pants and promptly fell into bed exhausted. Slowly but surely Naruto faded into sleep, relaxing after a week of training.

* * *

Recca knelt in front of Danzo again this time without his mask or cloak so Danzo could see the injuries he got from Naruto. Recca had just delivered his report to Danzo as the man was now processing all the new information.

"And this is all hundred percent accurate?" Danzo asked scratching his scarred chin.

"Yes Master Danzo. I fought Naruto at high genin level, I did not use any ninjutsu but maintained my reaction time and taijutsu level at jonin level. At first Naruto's clones could not keep up, but eventually they started to use ANBU level ninja tactics sir. I am not aware of how this has come to be, but I believe Naruto is a sort of genius when it comes to being unpredictable."

"You speak highly of the boy Recca," Danzo raised an eyebrow, "anything I should know?"

"I just respect the boy's will sir."

"He indeed has the will of fire in him….very well tomorrow begin the plan, you have the folder?" To which Recca nodded, "good, then by this time next week Naruto will be part of the ROOT."

* * *

Naruto woke up in the morning fully rested. Ever since the day Recca beat the crap out off Naruto he had unlocked some sort of healing ability. Very night when he went to bed he would wake up the next morning completely healed. In fact if he was awake long enough he could feel his body heal itself. Maybe it had something to do with the fox inside him, but Naruto didn't care, it helped him that was all he needed.

Quickly Naruto got ready as he suited up. He put on the chainmail first and then his armored black shirt and pants. Then over this he wore a large orange shirt that came to knees and a baggy set of cream pants. While Naruto liked his new clothes a lot he still preferred it if people didn't see him wearing them, they would notice them and would ask a lot of questions. Also he still loved the the colour orange.

Once outside his home Naruto quickly summoned a couple of clones and sent them all to practice tree climbing and then to head to the library to study a few new seals and a couple of ninjutsu.

Naruto then ran to academy for the first time in over a week's time. There he sat down in his usual seat and Sasuke slowly came and sat down next to him.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled out his notes for the day.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said grinning like an idiot, "so how has your training been going?"

"Good, yours?"

"I think I finally got the hang of this ninja thing! I'm learning a lot now, and my chakra control in slowly getting up to par so I think it's okay for me to really get into the good stuff."

"I see….do you want to see whether that's true?"

"When and where?"

"Two days from now, the Uchiha compound," Sasuke said smirking.

"Your on" Naruto replied smirking back.

"Hey Sasuke!" came a cry as the two boys turned to see Sakura and Ino walk up to them, along with the majority of Sasuke's fan club. Naruto snickered under his breath as Sasuke paled slightly.

Sasuke shut down the rest of day as Ino and Sakura started to doubt on him. Claiming how much they love him and all that. Finally Naruto couldn't take any more and managed to shoo most of the girls off by the time Recca got into class.

The day went by slow as Naruto had already gone through all this material in the bundle Urahara gave him. As slowly Naruto started to doze off he started to wonder what he should do now? The world was open to him, the only immediate goal for Naruto now was to get strong to protect the people he cares about. He wanted to be safe, to be in control.

Just as the day was finally ending Naruto was asked to stay behind by Recca who was looking very serious.

"What's the matter sensei? Did I hurt you too much?" Naruto asked smirking at Recca.

Recca's serious face broke as the chunin grinned, "shut it brat, you just got lucky."

"I still kicked your ass!"

Recca laughed and then turned serious again, seeing this Naruto became serious too, "Naruto what do you know about the ANBU?"

"They are the secret division of the ninja army of Konoha. They employ extreme secrecy for even ninjas and are the best at what they do."

"Yes, see the thing is Naruto, I am part of a branch of the ANBU. My mission right now is to teach the young students properly, which is a great task in itself without stupid brats like you letting me," Recca smiled at this which Naruto mimicked, "but the thing is I am impressed by you Naruto. You displayed true cunning yesterday, you have the potential to be the best, and we want you to be the best. I have told my superiors about you Naruto and they are very interested, Naruto Uzumaki we of ROOT wish to invite you into our ranks."

"Are you serious sensei?"

"Deadly."

"B-but why me? I mean, I'm not that strong, or anything!"

"Not true, yesterday you were displaying high genin skills, you have great potential Naruto. True you may not strong right now, but we can make you stronger than you can ever be alone."

"And why do you want to do this?"

"Because we know you are strong but if you stay in the normal ninja system, you will never be awarded the power you so desire."

"That's not true!"

"It is, just ask the hokage if you do not believe me. Ask him whether you can be a genin right now. Show him what you can do and then ask him to promote you."

Naruto thought about what Recca was saying and filled it in for later use. "Does the Hokage know about this?"

"We do not answer to the Hokage Naruto, we answer to the village and no one else. In fact the Hokage does not even know about us."

"Then why should I trust you? Why should you trust me? Why do you think I want just go and tell tell the Hokage?"

"Because I trust you Naruto," Recca said, "I trust you, and I know you. You care about this village as much as I. And you know the hokage doesn't trust you."

"Gramps trusts me!" Naruto roared out.

"Then why hasn't he told you about your parents yet?"

Naruto stopped as his anger slowly left him and dout took over. He felt distrust towards the Hokage ever since the day he woke up in the hospital. He felt it, but he ignored it, but now that is was put in front of him Naruto could no longer ignore it.

"Naruto," Recca said breaking Naruto from his train of thought, "if you join ROOT, then we will tell you who they are, and we will even tell you a S-class secret in this village that pertains only to you."

Naruto looked at Recca with wonder, "are you serious? You would tell me who they were?"

"Yes," Recca nodded, "but you don't have to give your answer now, give it to me in a week's time."

"You trust me not to go to the Hokage with this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Recca said, "my orders were to make you say yes, but I want to give you a choice Naruto," it was a lie and a very good one. Danzo ordered Recca to say that, they intended to give Naruto time to think anyway, but now Naruto felt like Recca was indeed on his side.

"I see...thank you Recca sensei," Naruto said as he walked away from the classroom and the academy with no destination in mind. Naruto wondered whether what recca said was true. Was there really an organization called ROOT? Where they really interested in him? Was this all a trick by Recca? No, no Recca cares about him, truly cares about him. Naruto knew it couldn't be trick to kidnap him or something, meaning Recca was telling the truth, Naruto couldn't believe other wise.

Naruto slowly walked deeper into the village as he realise he was nearing the Hokage tower. Naruto then remembered Recca's words, ' Because we know you are strong but if you stay in the normal ninja system, you will never be awarded the power you so desire. Just ask the hokage if you do not believe me. Ask him whether you can be a genin right now. Show him what you can do and then ask him to promote you.'

Naruto schooled his face and ran to the Hokage's office. He ran past the assistant's desk before she could stop him and kicked open the door. Inside the Hokage looked up from his paperwork and smiled at Naruto.

"Ah Naruto," the old man smiled putting his pen down, "how are you my boy?"

"I'm fine gramps, but I came here for a favour."

"Really? Well what is it?"

"Can I graduate early?" Naruto asked pleading.

"Really Naruto? You believe you can graduate early?" Hokage asked with a smile, "why do you think that?"

"Well I can do all of the academy three," Naruto said as he quickly performed the three exercises, substituting himself with a piece of furniture, transforming into the Hokage himself and then performing the basic clone jutsu, which now came out perfect due to Naruto's improved chakra control. He simply didn't want the Hokage to know he could perform the shadow clone jutsu, that would get Recca into trouble.

"That is impressive Naruto," the Hokage said smiling, "but I'm afraid just that won't let you graduate."

"Then give me a chance to show you I can do it gramps! Let me show you how strong I can become!"

"Naruto," the Hokage said sighing, "there is something you should know. It's not that I don't want you to graduate early, it's just that I don't believe you would be allowed to."

"What do you mean gramps?"

"There are people out there who are afraid of you Naruto, if they hear you are getting stronger and becoming a genin by graduating early they will panic. They will then come after you Naruto, right now the village is not ready for something like that so soon after the Uchiha tragedy."

"If You are talking about the civilian council then let me handle them gramps! I'm sure I can convince them," mind control them, "into letting me live in peace."

"It's not them Naruto, I can handle the council. I am talking about the people in general."

"Why do the people care if I become stronger?"

"Because they are afraid. Itachi was a prodigy Naruto, a once in a lifetime prodigy unlike anyone else. But due to what he did, many believe he went mad with power because he graduated to early, because he was given to much power too early and that caused him to lose himself in now believe that if anyone gains to much power too early they might snap and kill everyone like Itachi did. They are afraid of power."

"That's stupid!" Naruto said, "people shouldn't be afraid of the people that protect them!"

"Sadly Naruto it is what it is. There are several people who could have graduated early this year. Your friend Sasuke, one Neji Hyuga and even you. But right now doing so will cause the village to be forever suspicious of the ones that do graduate to early. They are afraid, and there is nothing we can do."

Naruto looked at the Hokage in anger and frustration. He turned around and walked away leaving the Hokage to sigh, it was days like this that really got to him.

Naruto walked away frustrated. The Hokage was buying him the opportunity to protect himself from the village people because _they_ were _afraid_ of him? How dare they! How dare he! He could protect himself from the local civilian, but there were people stronger than him, smarter than him and they are the ones Naruto can't control.

As Naruto marched through the village the people looked at him in fear, Naruto looked at them with disgust and quickly jumped onto the nearest rooftop running away from them all. He ran to the nearest park, it was empty there, Naruto could think.

Slowly Naruto walked through the park as he sighed to himself. He needed to get stronger, but he couldn't do it with the normal way of doing things. And he certainly couldn't do it with an organization without any restrictions. With unlimited power and no supervision, the ROOT is nothing less than vigilantes or even borderline criminals. But they were offering Naruto the two things he needed, answers and power.

"You're scaring away the birds," a voice said. Naruto looked up from his path and saw an old man with bandages over his right eye and his right arm hidden away. The man had a scar on his chin and sat on one of the benches throwing breadcrumbs at the pigeons who were scared of Naruto as they all moved away from the boy.

"Bite me old man," Naruto said as he turned around to walk away and find somewhere private.

"Now is that anyway to treat your elders?" a voice spoke directly in front of Naruto. The boy looked up and saw the man standing there with a cane. Naruto looked back and saw no one there in the bench.

'Ninja,' Naruto thought out, "who are you?"

"I am known as Danzo. And you?"

"You already know who I am."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you're a member of ROOT."

Danzo's one eye revealed itself, "perspective. Good. How did you figure it out?"

"I didn't until now," Naruto said grinning, "I had a dout. An organization that is hidden from the Hokage just asked me to join. If they were worth the name they had they would obviously have tracked me and seen I went to the Hokage right after Recca spoke to me. So you would have sent somebody to make sure I didn't talk."

Danzo's thin lips slowly moved upwards as the man smirked, "I thought Recca was lying or overexpressing when he told me about you, but he was not. You certainly are someone special Naruto Uzumaki. It was a good thing I offered you a position in my organization."

"My? So you aren't just a drone, you're the head of it all."

"Indeed. So have you discovered the truth?"

"What truth?"

"The truth that the Hokage would never allow you to obtain the power you seek. The power to protect yourself."

"How do you know he denied me?"

"The ROOT has spies everywhere."

'Do they know I can control people? No, no they don't if they did they would have killed me rather than risk me. My secret is still safe.' Naruto then spoke, "give me a reason. Tell me why I would have to protect this stupid village?"

Danzo smiled as he slowly walked to the bench to pick up his bag of bird feed, "because your parents died believing in this village."

Naruto was taken back for just a second. "You think I care what two dead people died for?" Naruto screamed out as Danzo slowly walked away. "Because I don't!" Naruto screamed as Danzo faded, "I DON'T!"

Naruto knew Danzo had gotten to him. The man was good, Naruto would give him that at least. Naruto clenched his hands, he needed to calm himself. He needed to forget about this. So he did the one thing he knew he was good at. Train.

Naruto ran to the nearest training ground and quickly summoned a hundred clones. "COME ON!" NAruto creamed as he took off his orange shirt and cream pants revealing his black armor underneath. Naruto charged ahead right into the hundred clones and used his anger to fuel his every strike.

Soon Naruto was alone and he sat down under a tree panting and holding his gut in pain. He might have broken a rib or two, but in the end he worked out all his anger and frustration. Just then the memories of the clones he had sent that morning came back to him. They spent the day mastering tree walking and had now began water walking. They had also come across a new seal, the chakra suppressing seal.

Along with that they also learnt a couple of surviving methods such as using chakra to start a fire and a low level fire line jutsu where Naruto could ignite his chakra strings on fire. Sighing Naruto simply laid there as he let sleep over come him. He slowly drifted off the rest and soon fell asleep.

The next day Naruto woke up refreshed and alert, but he still needed some time to think. So Naruto sent a clone in his place to the academy as he walked to Neo-Frost Lane to meet up with the head of the Nagasaka family.

Once Naruto reached the main house of the Nagasaka family he walked to the main hall where most of the important people gather to have a daily meeting on how to improve the community as a whole. These were daily meeting that Naruto forced them to have with the order that they can only not have one when they don't have a problem that needed fixing.

Inside Naruto saw that the meeting was in session, it was about how the garbage that has been collecte needed to be safely disposed off. Naruto then spotted the banker who helped draw up the legal papers for all of this, Kasuka. Naruto pulled the man away from the meeting and the two moved to the other room.

"Hello Master Naruto," Kasuka said bowing.

"Morning Kasuka," Naruto said, "I need an update on my finances."

"Gladly sir. Your total cash is around 20 million ryo, that is the money you collected from the yakuza and the people together. Your property value has also increased 10 fold. All this is being kept in 5 different accounts in the Elemental National bank. Only you, and your banker, me, can access your funds, and they can be accessed anywhere in the Elemental nations."

Naruto nodded as he took this all in, "good, do you have my bank password and other details?" Kasuka reached into his briefcase and pulled out several folders that Naruto then took, "good. You may leave. But when you do tell Hattori Nagasaka to come here, I have something to discuss with him."

The banker nodded as he left. Soon the head of the yakuza walked up to Naruto and bowed, "morning boss."

"Morning Hattori, have you found a scientist for me yet?"

"We are trying boss, so far we have this one guy who is willing to work with us but he is a bit….unique."

"I see," NAruto said thinking it over, "well it doesn't matter, call him in."

"The soonest I can have him in is by friday boss, hope that isn't an issue."

Naruto shook his head, "no, but just get it done."

The man nodded and Naruto promptly walked out, his work done. The rest of the day Naruto had several of his clones practise water walking on a lake nearby while some trained at home in making chakra suppression seals. He was practising taijutsu once again in training ground 7.

As Naruto finished up his stretches he quickly summoned several of his clones and slowly got to work punching the shit out of them. Soon Naruto discovered some flaws in his style of fighting and was fixing them when suddenly a voice called out, "most impressive."

Naruto turned around and saw Danzo standing there with his hace looking blank.

"What do you want Danzo?"

"I came here to see what you are doing, I half expected you to come to Recca and accept my offer at once. But seeing you didn't gives me an insight into just what type of man you are Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "and what type of man am I?"

"You are a stubborn and foolish boy who doesn't care about what others think, which is a strange mix of your father and mother."

Naruto glared at Danzo, "have you come here to simply taunt me Danzo?"

"No, I am not. I am here to show you the truth. And the truth is that you need to join us Naruto, you have to."

"I don't' have to do anything. Go suck a dick."

Danzo frowned and the suddenly vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto sighed as he slowly restarted his taijutsu training. The next day was the day Naruto would spar against Sasuke. Naruto recalled what he had his clones learn the other day, he had learnt how to water walk, and though he was not master he could not still do it. His chakra suppression seals were coming along great, Naruto could probably stop a genin with one now.

After personally going to the class that day Naruto followed Sasuke home. Once he entered the Uchiha compound Naruto couldn't help but remember the bodies he had seen, all of them were still clear in his head.

Soon Naruto and Sasuke stood face to face in the Uchiha training ground which was almost as big as training field 7.

"Ready blondie?" Sasuke asked holding up a kunai.

"Ready duckbutt," Naruto replied with a grin.

"I don't have a duckbutt for a hair!" Sasuke screamed out.

"Yeah you do!"

"Yeah well you have-" Sasuke stopped midway as he threw the kunai in the middle of the sentence as he jumped back quickly forming the seals to the great fireball jutsu.

Naruto however was already moving, he dodged the kunai and quickly substituted himself with a log just as Sasuke's great fire ball reached him. Naruto appeared behind Sasuke just as the Uchiha turned around with a kick to Naruto's head.

Naruto blocked the kick with a single hand and then used his free hand to grab Sasuke's thigh and threw the boy like sack across the field. Sasuke rolled a for a few feet before getting up and drawing a kunai just as Naruto was one him holding a kunai of his own.

Sparks flew all over as Naruto and Sasuke moved faster and faster. Naruto parried a strike from Sasuke and then pushed the boy back, using this time Naruto quickly formed several shadow clone who all charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as when one of the clones struck him he started to bleed. Sasuke soon realised these weren't normal clones, these were real. Soon Sasuke found himself fighting off several Naruto's who were all just as skilled as the original.

Just the Sasuke landed a lucky hit on one of the clone causing it to vanish. Sasuke grinned, he now knew that they could be defeated. Slowly Sasuke started to cut down several clones one by one. Sasuke then stood with several cuts and bruises, courtesy of the clones, alone on the field.

Sasuke looked around the field but he couldn't see Naruto, "where are you!"

"Here," Sasuke heard Naruto's voice behind him, the Uchiha jumped back and saw Naruto standing behind him. But the moment he landed on the ground Sasuke felt somebody grab his arms in lock and hold him there. As Sasuke tried to fight and break free of the lock Naruto rushed Sasuke and punched him in the gut.

Sasuke felt pain but before he could push past it Naruto stuck a chakra suppression seal on Sasuke and slowly the Uchiha felt himself drained of his chakra.

As Sasuke looked up he felt a kunai on his throat, "I win," Naruto said.

Sasuke grimaced, "this time."

Naruto smiled as he held the boy up and removed the seal letting Sasuke feel his chakra returning back to him. Soon the two boys were sitting in Sasuke's house eating biscuits and drinking green tea.

"That was a nice fight," Naruto said as he munched on a cookie, "you nearly got me with the jutsu."

"Yes, but it wasn't enough," Sasuke said sad, "it never is enough."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed, "stop brooding, it won't help anyone."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with anger, but slowly it left him, "you're right. Anyway good job Naruto, you finally are a decent fighter."

Naruto grunted, "sure I am. I just have a better strategy that's all."

"Fuck this!" Sasuke said as he suddenly became angry. He threw his cup into the wall shattering it, "all this training! And for nothing!" Sasuke sat down with tears in his eyes. He didn't care that Naruto was there, in some instance Naruto was the only one who he felt he could be honest to anymore.

Naruto frowned, he needed to do something. He needed to help his friend. Slowly Naruto channeled some chakra into his voice, "Sasuke look at me" The boy looked at Naruto with tears running down his face, "stop crying," Sasuke then suddenly found himself not wanting to cry any more, "never wallow in your own pity Sasuke," Naruto continued, "it's beneath you. Every time you feel frustrated about something, train. Every time you feel you can't do it yourself, ask for help. Every time you think you won't amount to anything, work hard until you don't feel like that anymore. Whenever you feel like giving up, don't get back up stronger."

Sasuke listened to all that and slowly nodded, "okay. Okay Naruto I'll do it."

Naruto nodded and quickly left just as Sasuke got up to train. Naruto was happy he could help his friend, even if that friend had to be mind controlled into doing what's good for him. Naruto still felt happy he did something.

Soon the days passed and Naruto soon found himself once again in the Nagasaka main building. He was waiting in the office room with Hattori for the scientist to come. Just as NAruto thought the man was a no show the scientist showed up throwing the door open.

The man wore a lab coat with a plain black shirt underneath and green pants below that. Green pants? Was this guy a mad scientist? His hair was white with few black hairs here and there and it looked like it spiked up with some kind of gell. Over all the man looked like he was having a midlife crisis.

"Hello," the man said, "I am professor Osamu Tezuka, but please call me Tezuka, everyone else does," the man said shaking Naruto's hands frantically. Naruto looked at the head of the yakuza who looked at him shrugged giving him a 'I told you so' look.

Naruto nodded at the man, "good professor, now please listen well," Naruto then captured the man with his voice. After giving the man clear instructions on what to do and letting the man conduct some tests on the man Naruto left Neo-Frost lane and slowly walked home.

He head was filled with thoughts. He had to make a choice today, Recca and Danzo expected to. They would make him choose right here and now. Naruto sighed as he reached his apartment, 'in the words of Shikamaru, troublesome.'

As Naruto walked into the apartment complex he saw Recca there waiting for him and in his hand was a folder.

"Recca sensei?" Naruto asked.

"It's time for your to decide," Recca said, "this folder has the name of your mother. I am to give it to you if you choose to come to ROOT." Recca then smiled, "but I think you deserves a reward for doing so well in your studies, so I'm going to give this to you etherway."

Naruto widened his eyes and he accepted the folder from the man. He looked at it and slowly with trembling hands he opened it. Seeing this Recca smiled, this was another techniques the ROOT decided to use. Once Naruto knew who his mother was, he would want to know who his father was, and then they would have him.

"K-Kushina Uzumaki?" Naruto asked with a trembling voice, "that's the name of my mother?" Naruto looked at the picture in the folder, it was a beautiful woman with red hair and a grin the size of Konoha. She looked like an angel from heaven that was sent down to Earth. Slowly tears came out of Naruto's eyes.

Recca nodded, "yes Naruto. From what I hear you and her and very much alike. Both lound, both having no respect for teachers. And from what I see, you both have the same smile."

Naruto looked at Recca with tears in his eyes, "thank you Recca," Naruto then hugged the ROOT ninja and held him tight. Recca hugged back and in his heart Recca felt guilt that he was manipulating the boy, but quickly he pushed it inside.

"So what will you do now Naruto?" Recca asked.

"I'll do it," Naruto said, "I'll join ROOT."

* * *

 **Hello, REVIEWS please, that's all I care about. And pizza. Anyway just take a second, press that little yellow box and tell me what you think, hate it, like it, hate me, love me. Go nuts.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Naruto coughed out blood as he slowly pulled himself up from the cold training room floor. He wiped it clean as he looked at the ROOT ninja standing in front of him. This was training, Naruto had to fight the ninja head on with only taijutsu and to make sure he didn't do anything Naruto was made to seal his chakra up and his clothes were taken from him. Right now Naruto stood with only a pair of black shorts in the middle of an open training field that was located deep underground.

Naruto got up again and resumed his fighting position, he observed how his opponent moved, he knew the man favoured his left in order to compensate for the fact he was right handed. The man also focused on slow but heavy strikes which involved straightforward hits.

Naruto rushed him again. He bucked under the first punch and gave a punch of his own directed right at the man's stomach, but before his fist reached the man's left hand caught his punch and he threw Naruto away.

Getting up once again Naruto thought again of what to do. He needed to fight this,,,thing. But of he got to close then the man could easily catch him. His punches and kicks were slow, but if Naruto dodges them then he would be to close and the same thing would happen.

Naruto opened his eyes as a plan started to form. He charged at the man again, this time when the ROOT ninja punched Naruto moved to the side and punched right in the writs,hitting the veins of the outstretched arm. The ninja cried out in pain but Naruto saw his chance and he took it.

The man held his arm as pain flooded him. Naruto jumped up and kneed the man's face sending him backwards. Naruto then grabbed one of the pouched hanging on the man's belt, he pulled out a kunai and held it against the man's throat, "yield," Naruto growled out.

The man looked at Naruto and just as Naruto thought he was about to give up, the man pushed Naruto off him and got up. NAruto held the kunai up but the man didn't defend himself. Naruto cut the man's right amr as it tried to punch him but the man's fist landed on Naruto's chest with a kunai still lodged in the man's forearm.

Naruto held his stomach and rolled over in pain. He heard Danzo's voice, "is this really the child of the fourth hokage?" Naruto growled in frustration as he pushed past the pain and stood up. The ROOT ninja had just pulled the kunai out of his arm when he saw Naruto jump at him.

Naruto punched the unprepared man's face sending him backwards. Then Naruto went on the offensive striking on several kill points, the throat, the groin, the underside of the head, the stomach, the liver and finally the temples which Naruto kicked so hard the man flew a few feet back, unconcious.

Naruto panted as slowly clapping filled the room, "well done Naruto," Danzo said walking to the young boy, "you would have made your father proud."

Naruto grinded his teeth as he kept his mouth shut, "thanks master Danzo," Naruto spat out master like it was a bad taste.

"How has your training coming along? If I recall correctly it has been two months since your training began," Danzo said as he lead Naruto the his room in the underground ROOT base of operations.

"I am sure you get those reports Master," Naruto said, "I fail to see what use me telling what you already know will do."

Danzo's anger grew a little due to Naruto's cheek but he kept it in check, "you still have trouble following orders Naruto. Fix that, or else steps will have to be taken to fix them for you."

Naruto nodded at the threat, he had heard it many times before. Naruto however still didn't know what he mean, ever since he got here it has been like something had been kept from him, something big.

The moment Naruto agreed to join ROOT Recca took him to the underground layer after leaving a clone in Naruto's place that would go to the academy that Naruto dispelled every night and made every morning.

Once here Naruto was greeted by Danzo and several members of the ROOT who all looked like they were waiting for him. Danzo greeted him and then wasted no time in telling NAruto who his father was.

When Naruto heard who the man was he was furious. The fourth Hokage, that was who his father was. The third lied to him, it would be a cold day in hell before Naruto would even believe that the old man didn't know Naruto was the fourth's son. He was then mad at his dad, so sealing the kyuubi into him and he was made at himself for never seeing it, the man looked so much like Naruto that he should have made the connection before!

Naruto lost control then, it took the entirety of ROOT to hold him down until he calmed down enough, in the process however Naruto managed to hurt basically everyone there including Danzo. But as Naruto started to calm down his thought became clear.

His father loved this village, he gave his life for it and then offered his son for it, and they spat his sacrifice in his face. The third Hokage was also no fully to blame, if the man had admitted Naruto was the Fourth's son, then there would be hundreds of attacks on Naruto, more than there are now.

So Naruto's anger slowly left, he forgave his father, the man in the end was just a man. The third however was quickly becoming a man Naruto could no longer trust. And just like that his training at the ROOT started.

The first week was held for Naruto. He was broken and beaten, every bone was broken and then when they healed over night they were broken again. They did this so that when the bones healed thy became stronger and stronger. Since Naruto could heal faster they did not break his bones just once, they did it three times a day. By the end of the week NAruto's bones had become so strong that is was difficult to break them in one hit.

After the week of bone conditioning Naruto's physical aspects were to be trained. His was set on several obstacle courses and made to run for hours on end until he had to fall down due to lack on energy. After getting his reflexes to par Naruto was then subjected to torture, several painful tortures.

Naruto was given a secret word and his assignment was to never say that word. Then then threw him into a room and the torture began. His skin was peeled and salted. His nails cut off and his feet used as a pincushion. Naruto lasted an hour.

The next time they did it he lasted for two. This went on for weeks. On the second week Naruto had been tortured for five days straight, when asked whether he wished to stop he grinned, "bite me bitch."

After that the mental torture began. Naruto was put under several genjutsus at once and he was forced to fight through them all without being told they were genjutsus in the first place. It took Naruto full five days to get out of the genjutsu, but for him it felt like five months.

After that Naruto's real training began. He started learning several taijutsu styles, incorporating each into his own unique style of fighting.

His sealing was now vastly improved. All the time he was being tortured or trained Naruto had his clones practise and learn new ways of sealing, he now had a hundred different types of seals under his belt and quickly Naruto became proficient at seals.

Naruto's genjutsu was non existent but due to his mental torture and his power over the mind Naruto could now instantly detect when a genjutsu was placed on him.

Then last came his ninjutsu which improved so far ahead of everything else Naruto knew enough different techniques to put a chunin to shame. His favorite however was wind jutsu as he had an affinity towards them. For this reason he was taught none other than Danzo himself as the man was a wind unser himself.

Naruto now walked to his room which was empty except for a table, a chair and a bed. On the table were his sealing scrolls along with his clothes. Today was just another normal day for Naruto, being tested in one field or another. Just yesterday he was made to fight three ROOT ninjas using only ninjutsu and being tied to one spot by chains.

Naruto sighed as he slowly peeled off his chakra suppressing seals and sighed in relief as he felt his chakra flow through him, healing him of his bruises. Quickly the Uzumaki put on his black armor and over it he orange shirt and cream pants. Naruto then rested on his bed stretching out. He had the habit of wearing all his clothes when going to bed, just incase they decided to attack him at night.

Naruto made a clone which then transformed into scroll which sat on the table, it would stand watch as Naruto rested, another habit Naruto started. Naruto slept in his bed, but sleep didn't come, he was trained to not sleep for much. So Naruto did what he usually did, he took out the two files Danzo gave him on his parents and read them. He simply looked at the photos and treasured each and every word that was written on the file. He had already memorized each word there, but he didn't care.

Naruto soon got bored however and decided he needed a break. So he closed the file and he snuck out of the ROOT headquarters, the entrance of which is located behind the head of the second Hokage. Naruto quickly ran into the village and went to his favorite place in the whole world, Ichiraku's.

There Naruto snuck in and he saw Ayame there looking bored, it was late at night on a monday, not many people wanted to go out. So Naruto walked in.

"Hey Ayame!" Naruto said grinning, "hows things?"

Ayame's face lite up, "Naruto! It's been a week since you came last, I thought you had gotten sick or something."

"Na, I was just busy training," Naruto said as he took a seat, "I'll have anything Ayame, and make it a double."

The girl smiled as she cooked him two pork ramen and the two slowly talked. It seems Ayame's dad had gotten sick recently, the poor guy. So Ayame now had to take care of things, which while she enjoyed the challenge was tough on her. Naruto offered his help which the girl denied it. Soon Naruto finished his first bowl and was well into his second when someone sat next to him.

Naruto looked up and saw Recca there, "hey sensei."

"Hello Naruto," Recca said as he waved to Ayame, "a pork ramen please." He then turned to Naruto, "you are supposed to be at HQ."

"I needed a break."

"You know what Danzo will do if he finds you out here," it wasn't a question. Naruto had gotten it caught before.

"Been in the torture chamber and done that, what's next? He's going to make me wash his back?"

Recca didn't laugh which made Naruto become serious again, "you can't just abandon your duties Naruto."

"Not even for a bowl of ramen?"

"Not for anyone."

"Bull shit. I would abandon it for you. If it meant saving your life or someone I care about I would do it in a second."

Recca glared at Naruto, "if you would do that then you are no ninja."

"If I don't do that, then I won't be Naruto Uzumaki."

Recca sighed as he let the argument go, as he ramen came Recca and Naruto ate in silence.

"So how was your day?" Naruto asked.

"I taught you and a bunch of kids, how do you think it was?"

"Sounds boring."

"Could be worse."

"How?"

"I could be made to give Danzo a sponge bath," Recca said grinning making NAruto snort the boat out of his nose.

"HAHA!" Naruto laughed out loud as Recca joined him. Soon the two calmed down and Recca spoke up.

"So I did some digging today," Recca said smiling, "guess what I found."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I said guess idiot!"

"I don't know asshole!"

Recca smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture that he showed to Naruto, "something that belongs to you."

There in the picture was Kushina, Naruto's mother with Minato, Naruto's father. there were together, Kushina sitting down and visibly pregnant.

"I-is this-" Naruto couldn't speak up as tears filled his eyes.

"It was difficult for me to find, but I did it. That is the only photo of your dad and mom together, and I suppose technically you are there two."

Naruto was speechless. He had seen pictures of them before. He had seen his mother's shinobi registration photo and his dad had his face carved onto a mountain, but this was the first time he saw them together and smiling.

"I know it's not much but I couldn't find anything else. So, happy birthday Naruto-" Recca just finished when Naruto hugged him with tears in his eyes.

"T-thank you. Thank you Recca," Naruto chanted as he cried into Recca's jacket. Recca simply hugged the child back and smiled and slowly he felt something. He felt love, the very thing that was forced out of him when he joined ROOT.

"It's okay Naruto, it's okay," Recca said as slowly the boy composed himself.

"I don't think you remembered," Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, I always remember."

"Even though my birthday is technically tomorrow."

"Yeah well consider it an advanced happy birthday gift kido," Recca said to which Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, I love it," Naruto then held the photo closer. He tucked it inside a secret pocket.

"And for my second present I will look away as you suddenly disappear," Recca said as he looked at his ramen.

"You serious?" Naruto asked, "you're not going to take me back?"

"No, today you get a break," Recca said, "now get lost." Naruto smiled and dashed away full speed into the village while Recca chuckled. Ayame then came forward and spoke up.

"You really care for him don't you?" Ayame asked as she smiled at Recca.

"Yes, he is my student."

"No, you care more than most people do. He isn't just your student, and you aren't just his teacher. I can see it, he looks at you the same way I look at my dad, he looks at you like family."

Recca was taken back by that statement, "no he-"

"Yes, he does," Ayame said, "and if you hurt him I will make sure you die." The girl said threatening Recca putting on what she thought was a scary face, which was actually kind of cute looking for a ninja like Recca.

'Does he though?' Recca asked himself, 'does he really see me as family?' Recca had been trained from a young age to be merciless in battle. He had been trained to be a ROOT ninja. He had no family, but during his training he had only one friend, Kaguya, his sister in all but blood.

The two did everything together, eventually they were ready to become full fledged ROOT members. They were then given their last assignment, kill each other. Recca froze, he didn't want to do that, he didn't want to kill Kaguya. He loved her. But the woman didn't hesitate, she fought him, she hurt him and that made him angry. In his anger he slowly stopped holding back, he attacked her with his full strength. He fought until he landed the killing blow. And then the anger faded, he realised what he did.

Recca had looked into Kaguya's eyes as she smiled at him, "live Recca. Promise me you will live."

"K-Kaguya!I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please hold on!"

"N-No, this has to happen. This must happen. You have to live."

"No Kaguya, please! Live! I can't live without you! I love you!" Kaguya's eyes watered at his statement as she raised her head up and in her last action kissed Recca. And slowly the woman died in his arms. That was the last time Recca felt anything. The last time he cared for anything.

He was then later trained to be the best infiltrator for the ROOT. He was taught how to use his guilt as a mask. And with that mask he managed to convince Naruto to join the ROOT, but slowly as time moved on, his guilt faded. And now the mask was crumbling, and Recca didn't know what to do. He didn't want to feel pain again, he didn't want to cause Naruto pain.

Recca didn't know what to do anymore as he slowly became more and more human the more and more he spent time with Naruto. Recca paid for his and Naruto's bill, the little bugger jumped the bill on him again, and took a walk intending to clear his mind.

Naruto jumped through the roof tops as he smiled at his freedom. The rush of wind he felt on his face was amazing, he could get addicted to the speed he felt. Ever since he was taught how to free run Naruto had become addicted, maybe being the son of the yellow flash would give him an excuse for being a speed junkie.

Naruto arrived at the Nagasaka main house or as he liked to call it, 'Frost lane HQ.' Naruto had sent clones daily to Frost Lane HQ and the clone helped Prof. Tezuka research more into his powers, today Naruto hoped he could get some proper answers.

Naruto walked to the Professor's basement lab as saw the man work on a computer while writing on several scrolls. "What's up doc?"

The man looked at Naruto and then quickly back at his work, "I am a professor, not a doctor. Please do not insult me Master Naruto."

Naruto smiled, "noted Professor. Now, what do you have for me?"

"A lot sir, a lot," the man said as he moved around the room taking up several charts, "do you remember last time where your clone asked why you could not control powerful ninja's?"

"Yes, I also asked you to figure out how my powers works, which you have failed to do."

"Yes, but as I started to think on the problem, a solution came up!" The man rolled out a chart depicting the human body, only this chart only had chakra points and nothing else. "You see your chakra is like a virus," the man said as he pulled out two marker, red and blue. "The red is the local chakra inside a body." The man then drew lines all over the chakra points, "the blue is your chakra. You see you have a special condition where you always emit chakra through your body, this flows everywhere, but it is minute enough that people will not be able to tell if it is there or not."

"Now, when you command through your voice by gathering chakra," the man drew blue lines now all over the body, "you command your chakra inside the other person's body to do what you ask. I believe the Yamanaka's have a similar technique?"

Naruto nodded, "yes it is call the body possession jutsu, it was very easy for me to master."

"And for good reason. Your powers allow you to control people by inflicting their chakra coils like a virus. The only reason you can't control stronger individuals is because you have now way of consciously controlling your powers. As it is right now you can't control stronger individuals because they have more chakra in their coils then you attack with, meaning your chakra virus is easily wiped out. But if you could somehow focus it, you could theoretically control those stronger than you and maybe even command them without using any words."

Naruto nodded, "This is good Professor, but tell me how long would the effects last?"

"That's the beauty of your power," the mad man said, "your chakra alters their brains, making them do what you tell them. And even when they are not influenced by your chakra they will still obey you, but if you want to give them a new order you will have to use chakra in order to do that."

Naruto nodded and smiled as he now had a clue as to how he could use his mind control powers, "anything else you wish to share professor?"

"Yes, I believe like any other muscles or ninjutsu you powers can be improved upon, I however do not know how. And something else came up when was researching into the Yamanaka's, it seems other than just possess people, one of their clan's greatest techniques is the ability to absorb knowledge sir. I believe that you may, with practise, soon be able to do the same. That and read people's minds, which is also something the Yamanaka's can do."

Naruto nodded as his thought went back to Ino, he had ordered her to forget all about his orders and to not follow them anymore. She was frankly a loose end and Naruto tied her off, he now however wondered whether he should have pushed her into stealing some more of her family teachings.

Naruto soon left Frost Lane HQ and quickly returned back to ROOT base where a very pissed off Danzo was waiting for him.

It was a month more of hard training and more battle strategies that Naruto was finally given his first mission. He would now be allowed into the ROOT for real, all he had to do was complete a final challenge. For the last week however Naruto had not seen Recca anywhere, it was almost like the man was actively avoiding him.

Naruto quickly suited up in his black armor and quickly walked to the main hall of the ROOT HQ. There waiting for him in a balcony high above was Danzo. The man looked down at Naruto as the boy entered the empty room.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you wish to join ROOT yes?" Danzo asked.

"Yes master Danzo," while Naruto still hated calling Danzo 'master', he now managed to say it without spitting it out like poison.

"Then you have one last test before you," Danzo said as he hit his cane as a door opened on the opposite side of the wall and a man with a white dragon mask walked out.

"Your last test is this, kill the man before you," Danzo said, "and you will be a member of the ROOT and a ninja of Konoha."

Naruto nodded and turned to face the mysterious man. Naruto eyes the man up but he couldn't' make out anything due to his black cloak surrounding him. Naruto drew a kunai out and waited for the man to make the first move. Naruto was nervous, he had never killed before. He had killed animals, he was given a rabbit and forced to kill it in order to train him in the art of death by ROOT, but he had never killed a human before.

Naruto waited and so did the figure in black. Minutes passed and just when Naruto thought the man wouldn't move Naruto felt a flare of chakra coming behind him. Naruto looked up and saw a huge fire ball coming straight for him.

Naruto deactivated his weights and speed away with his full speed. He just managed to cross the range of the fireball when it impacted on the ground causing a huge explosion throwing Naruto into the walls of the room.

Before he impacted the walls Naruto spun around and landed on his feet. He quickly channeled chakra into his feet and ran along the walls as he examined the figure who still hadn't moved. Suddenly the man disappeared in a puff of smoke, 'shadow clone' thought Naruto.

Naruto then looked up at the ceiling and there standing upside down was the real ROOT ninja. The man jumped falling downwards as Naruto ran up and jumped to the center. The two meet in the middle as sparks flew.

Naruto landed on the other side of the wall with a minor cut on his arm. The blade that cut him felt hot, it easily went through Naruto's armor like butter. Naruto turned to his kunai that was now cut in half. Naruto turned to see the man who was now standing in the center with a sword made out of fire that grew out of his forearm.

'Fire jutsu specialist,' Naruto thought, 'great, there goes half my arsenal of ninjutsus.'

The two looked at each other again before they disappeared in a burst of speed. Sparks flew everywhere as Naruto was quickly running out of ideas, but he had a plan. On the final confrontation Naruto managed to push the ninja to one of the spots Naruto was a few seconds ago.

The moment the ninja touched the spot, chakra wires moved from the ground and caught his ankle. Naruto grinned as he pulled the wire towards him knocking the ninja of balance. Naruto jumped on the ninja just as the man finished a jutsu, Naruto's eyes widened as the man blew out a great fireball jutsu point black at Naruto.

Quickly Naruto substituted himself and escaped the fire ball just in time. He quickly channeled fire chakra into the wire he was holding setting it on fire. The ninja was to focused on canceling the great fireball safety that he didn't have time remove the wire before it burnt the man's skin causing him to limp away.

'Okay I have him on the run,' Naruto said, 'all I need to do now is finish him off.' Naruto then began to use a special jutsu that he made himself, but before he could even start the ninja had finished his own jutsu.

"Karyu:Homura!" The man extended his hand and a whip made out of fire formed. The man the used the whip and attacked Naruto. The Uzumaki jumped away and ran as far as he could away from the whip, but the fire whip just seemed to keep coming. It grew longer and longer.

Naruto was now walking on the ceiling but en then the fire whip was attacking him like a snake coiling and attacking him. Naruto then got an idea. He took out his sealing ink and as he ran he started to draw an experimental seal on the palm of his left hand.

As soon as he was done Naruto jumped to the center of the room facing the man. The ROOT ninja drew back his hand and swung the whip at Naruto with full force. Instead of moving Naruto caught the fire whip with his left hand making sure only his palm touched it.

On the palm of Naruto's hand was a seal that was a mixture of a fire suppression seal and a chakra absorption seal. This made Naruto's palm temporarily fireproof. With his one free hand Naruto channeled his chakra into a yarn of chakra wire and did the trick he was obsessed with doing ever since he saw the Hokage do it with the wire.

The wire shot out of his right hand and like a bullet it pierced the ROOT ninja's body wiggling under his skin to reach the man's heart. The ninja feeling this canceled his attack and quickly cut the wire and jumped back and landed on his good leg. He looked at Naruto panting.

The ROOT ninja then did several seals and called out, "Karyu:Setsuna!" Naruto however didn't see any fire come out towards him. Naruto waited for something to happen but then thought maybe the jutsu failed. Naruto took a step forward and immediately he felt the area around him heat up as suddenly everything exploded in a 2 feet radius of him.

Naruto was sent flying back, luckily he landed on his feet sticking to the wall, but the fire hurt him, bad. Naruto felt anger course through his veins, but through his ROOT training he suppressed the Kyuubi and simply let the chakra flow through him healing him.

Naruto's burns slowly healed as the boy observed the ninja he had to fight. The man was panting, the last attack must have take a lot out of him. As soon as Naruto was healed the blonde moved. He appeared in front of the still winded ninja and punched him back.

Summing 10 more clones NAruto and his clones all attacked the man handling him like a rag doll and throwing him all over the area with fast and powerful taijutsu strikes. Naruto kicked the man into the air as several clone jumped up and kicked him further upwards until the man landed on the ceiling.

As the man came down Naruto quickly prepared one of the few water jutsus he knew. "Water style:Raging waves!" Naruto then spat out a huge wave of water so fast and with so much pressure it blasted upwards towards the ceiling.

The man was slowly coming down and he quickly performed his own jutsu, "Koryu:Madoka!" Suddenly the man was surrounded by a ball of fire as the ball free falled directly downwards towards Naruto.

Seeing the ball of fire come closer and closer Naruto quickly thought on his feet and changed the direction of his attack, now he he blasted the water to the floor at an angle sending him flying away due to the water pressure like a loose fire hose.

Naruto landed on wall and saw the ball of fire land on the ground evaporating all nearby water. Slowly the fire disappeared and the ROOT ninja was seen panting even harder now.

'Time to end this,' Naruto thought as he started to perform his own special jutsu. Quickly going threw the hand seals NAruto was ready, "String style:Uzumaki chains!"

Suddenly on the back of his black armour nine storage seals appeared and out of them several yards of chakra strings appeared. The strings tied one end around Naruto's waist and the rest of it joined together to form nine chain-like structures.

Ever since Naruto read about what his mother could do, he has tried but failed to make chakra chains. So he went out and made his own jutsu in honor of his mother.

Naruto then stretched his hands outward as the chains moved on their own attacking the ROOT ninja. Naruto moved them on their own as the chains danced like snakes chasing a mouse. Soon one of the chains got him, it quickly wrapped around his previously injured ankle and Naruto started to channel fire chakra into the wires.

Seeing this the Root ninja moved quickly, "Karyu: Saimura!" Suddenly out of the man's arm a fire whip came out with a blade at the end. The man used it to cut himself free and then attacked Naruto with it.

Naruto used his chains to block the attack but several of them were being cut down by the bundles. Naruto then quickly perform complex seals, "Wind Release: Vacuum Spheres!" Naruto burped out several spheres one after another as the whip blade moved to intercept them.

The moment they made contact the whip blade grew bigger, but after the layer of wind was absorbed all that was left was a ball of vacuum, and fire doesn't burn in vacuum. The vacuum sphere collides with the whip and cut it short leaving the two ninjas once again at a stand still.

Naruto was panting, the last attack along with the constant use of the Uzumaki chains were draining on him. He was going to be empty of chakra if he doesn't do something soon.

But before a plan could come to formation the ROOT ninja was already moving. He quickly formed several hand seals, "Karyu:Naaku!" The man then shoot both his hands out and out of his palms several fireballs formed, but instead of flying towards Naruto they hovered on the spot. Then suddenly they glowed brighter and brighter as each fireball then exploded sending a beam of concentrated fire right at Naruto.

The Uzumaki's eyes widened and he moved fast. He quickly performed the necessary hand seals, "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Naruto then spat out enough water to imprison himself in a sphere of water. Then Naruto moved the remaining of his chains around him sealing himself off.

The blasts of fire hit Naruto like a bomb. Naruto could hear it hit him even from inside the water prison. Slowly his chains were burnt away a bunch at a time and then the water slowly started to evaporate. And just at it seemed Naruto was going to be burnt the fire blasts stopped.

Naruto cancelled the prison jutsu and fell to the ground. The wire around his body slowly came off and his breathing became heavy as he tried to catch his breath. Naruto looked at the ROOT ninja who was panting too.

"Stay down Naruto," the ninja said for the first time, "please."

Naruto however didn't give up. He got to his feet and slowly formed the dragon hand seal. Smirking he said, "this is your only warning. Give up now."

The ROOT ninja shook his head and Naruto smirked. He channeled chakra into his fingers and activated a trap he had laid out in the beginning of the battle, "kai."

Suddenly seals began to glow all over the ROOT ninja's body. They were placed there by the clones and Naruto when they had kicked the man into the roof. Slowly all the chakra wire that was on the floor straightened out and rose up. They pointed to the ROOT ninja and before the man could move every single wire there skewered him like a pin cushion.

Naruto saw the man getting stabbed all over as the cloak he wore was ripped to shreds revealing what the man wore underneath. The man wore a basic chunin gear but had no sleeves and on his right hand was a white arm gaurd with a blue gem in it. Naruto had seen that before.

'No,' Naruto thought, 'no, that's not possible!'

" _Hey Recca why do you were that arm guard?" Naruto asked one day when Recca and he were having lunch at Ichiraku's._

" _This?" Recca asked pointing to his arm gaurd, "well it's armour silly, why do you think ninja where armor?"_

" _Yeah but it looks kind of flimsy, you know?" NAruto said, "and that blue gem looks so breakable."_

" _Haha, yeah I suppose so."_

" _So why do you wear it?"_

" _Well Naruto, I lost my parents at a young age due to the Kyuubi attack," hearing that Naruto looked down in shame, "hey now it's not your fault. Now anyway, I lost them then, but before they died my mother handed me this arm gaurd and told me it was a family heirloom. It had been in my clan for generations."_

" _So you have a clan?"_

" _Had Naruto, had. Most of them died out."_

" _Why what happened?"_

 _Recca shrugged, "I don't know. Never cared really."_

" _What was your clan called?"_

 _Recca grinned, "we were called the Hachikaryu or the 8 fire dragons. But our names later changed to Hanabishi when we lost our previous power."_

Naruto now looked remembering that conversation from before. The dragon mask, the fire jutsu's it all made sense. Slowly the mask slipped away revealing the person underneath. Naruto whispered, "brother, no."

* * *

 **Suprise Mother Fuckers! 5 points if you figure out who Recca Hanabishi is and where he got his powers from, his show is the reason I got into Anime in the first place, so cool!**

 **REVIEWS!Please, I'm desperate, I'm like a crack head, only I need reviews instead of meth. Anyway...yeah I'm done. Chances of me writing more any time soon are slim. At most I'm going to update later, in week or so.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Naruto ran towards Recca's falling form. "Brother!" Naruto screamed out as he grabbed Recca before he hit the ground. Naruto then pulled out the chakra wires from out of his body as he used the only medical knowledge he knew to try and save Recca.

"It's okay Naruto," Recca said smiling, "it's fine."

"No it's not! You are not going to die you hear me?! I won't let you!"

Recca touched Naruto's crying face, "it's okay Naruto, let me go, it's fine."

"B-but you can't leave me Recca! Not you!" Naruto said crying.

"I'm sorry brother," Recca said with tears coming from his eyes, "but it is time to go." Recca then looked at Danzo who was still watching all of this go down.

"Help him!" Naruto cried out seeing Danzo in the balcony, "he is your soldier so why won't you help him!"

"He is weak," Danzo said, "I can see it in his eyes. He didn't fight you with his full strength even now, the stupid boy. Look well Naruto this is what happens if you let your emotions control you."

Naruto turned back to Recca, "it's going to be okay Recca, I promise."

Recca smiled, "it will, and I promise you I will save you from this place. The ROOT is not where you belong Naruto, you are to be free in the sun, not trapped in here like us." Recca then moved to his armguard and snapped it open. Suddenly a rush of chakra entered Recca's system filling him with energy.

The man then stood up surprising Naruto, he turned to Danzo, "you will never control anyone ever again Danzo!"

The old man snarled as he waved his hands. Suddenly the room was filled with ROOT ninjas who appeared out of thin air. Recca tossed Naruto his arm gaurd, he looked at him and smiled, "I'll be back soon."

Recca then performed several hand seals and shout out, "Karyu:Iyashino!" Suddenly Recca's whole body glowed like his flames and the chakra wire still embedded in him exploded outwards and then bursted into flames. Then slowly all his injuries started to heal as Recca became stronger and stronger.

"Get him!" Danzo yelled out and all the ninja's moved. Recca however was faster. He performed several seals and then yelled, "Karyu: Madoka!" Suddenly a dome of fire surrounded Recca and Naruto as it separated them from the ninjas outside.

Recca turned to Naruto, "this is it Naruto," Recca said smiling at the boy, "I have used the last technique knows, it will give me enough energy to destroy this place, but in the process my own flames will consume me."

"Recca-" Naruto began but Recca held up a finger silencing him.

"No Naruto, this is goodbye. So one last time, smile for me little brother."

Naruto looked at Recca and then smiled "goodby Recca."

Recca smiled back. He took his armband from Naruto and then broke it, he took the gen the was inside and handled to Naruto, "I Recca Hanabishi, last of the Hachikaryu hereby give the power of the Karyu to Naruto Namikaze," Recca then turned to Naruto, "do you accept?"

Naruto's mind was filled with question as to what was going on, but he didn't ask any of them, "I accept."

"Then from this day forward you will start the new line of fire users. You now have to same power I do Naruto," Recca said, "soon the dragon will come to you and they will teach you like they taught me." Recca then pressed the blue gem into Naruto's right palm embedding it into Naruto's hand. It hurt like hell but Naruto had been through worse.

Recca then turned to Naruto, "now go!" Suddenly the dome of fire broke as a water dragon charged at Recca and Naruto. Recca jumped away as Naruto ran along the wall and ran to the exit. Naruto paused and turned back to see Recca still avoiding attacks from the other ninjas. Naruto then turned and ran fully intending to keep his promise to Recca.

Recca saw Naruto finally leave and he smiled. Jumping high above the ninjas he quickly performed the necessary seals and shouted out, "Karyu:Nodoka!" Suddenly a huge dome of fire appeared over the group of ROOT ninja's. Inside the dome several fireballs spread and attacked the ninja's trapped there and with nowhere else to go none of them survived.

Recca released the jutsu after every single one of the ROOT ninjas were dead. He then looked at Danzo who snarled louder, "you fool! You destroyed half of the leaf forces!"

Recca smiled, "only half? Bring out the rest!" Danzo ground his teeth. Then slowly ninja and after ninja appeared and they waited for Danzo's say so. Danzo himself got ready for war as he removed the bandages around his eye revealing a sharingan. He then showed his right arm as well which was in a steel cage wrapped up in bandages. But before he could remove them Recca was alreading moving.

"Final fire, Karyu: Resshin!" Recca then bursted into flames as it moved like tentacles and absorbed the souls of the dead. Soon standing before the living root ninja were several of their dead allies who now looked like fire spirits. Recca pointed at the ROOT, "get them."

The fire spirits moved and then the battle was on. Ninja vs fire spirits, kunai vs fire, ninjutsu vs fire. Danzo himself was facing off against Recca who was fighting the man with his bare hands. Danzo was sent lead deeper and deeper towards the center of the room until he was sent flying down with a punch from Recca's glowing hot hands.

Danzo looked up and frowned and then his frown transformed into a look a pure fear as Recca started the most powerful jutsu he had. "Karyu final flame: Koku Mangetsu!" Suddenly the entire base of ROOT was light up in flames as a 1 Km wide diameter flame pillar appeared bursting through all layers eventually bursting out towards the sky.

'I can see it,' Recca said in his head, 'I can finally see the sky Kaguya.'

Naruto just managed to jump out of the entrance to the ROOT HQ as it burst into flames. Naruto saw where the center of the base was now stood a pillar of fire which reached into the sky. Naruto knew who was responsible for that, 'Recca.'

Naruto then turned to the village, he originally planned to go to the Hokage and tell him everything and bring the man to the ROOT HQ. But with this light show everyone will know what happened here. Naruto then turned to the underground tunnel, Recca gave his life to make sure Danzo and the ROOT died, it's time to make sure that happened.

Naruto dug into his ninja pouch and swallowed a soldier pill. With his restored chakra Naruto took out a kunai and charged into the tunnel leading into the ROOT HQ. Inside, the tunnel cut halfway as from that point on there was a 50 foot drop to the bottom. Brassing himself Naruto slowly made his way down by hanging on each floor's tunnel edge. As he reached the bottom Naruto started to look for survivors. The ground was filled with dead and burnt bodies, Naruto swallowed his disgust and pushed threw.

There in the wreck Naruto saw huge sphere of water, must have been one strong water barrier for it to have survived that explosion. Slowly the water sphere gave away revealing a boy with grey hair and another boy with black hair. The boy with black hair was pale and he was holding an art book in his hand, the other one was dressed as an average ROOT member. Both boys looked at Naruto, the grey haired one looked half dead while the black haired one was crying.

"Who are you two?" Naruto asked with his kunai brandished.

"I am Shin," the grey haired bay said as he struggled to stay awake, "and this is Sai."

Naruto looked at the two boys and he moved forward, Said then jumped in front of Shin holding his arms out throwing the art book away, with tears in his eyes he said, "please don't kill my brother!"

Naruto looked at the boy, "they haven't taken your emotions yet."

Shin nodded, "yes, they haven't. Please kill me if you must, I understand the anger you must feel in losing someone you called a brother. Everyone in ROOT knew how you looked up to Recca. And just like how you loved your brother I love mine."

Shin then fainted after pleading with Naruto. Naruto looked at Sai and then sighed, "Said," he told the boy, "pick up your brother and leave this place," he said channeling chakra into his voice, "and never tell anyone I was here."

The boy nodded and he picked up his brother and left climbing out of the 50 foot hole. Naruto crossed his fingers and summoned several clone. he sent one to help Sai and Shin And the others searched the wreckage for other survivors.

In an instant one of the clone was destroyed. Naruto and the other clone quickly moved to that point and saw Danzo as the man struggled to pull himself out of the wreckage. He spotted Naruto and his clones walk up to him, "stupid boy! You and Recca ruined everything!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and observed Danzo, how could he still be alive? Whatever it did it took a lot of his chakra. Knowing this Naruto knew that this was his moment, his moment to make Danzo his slave.

"Get up," Naruto said with a little bit of chakra in his voice. Immediately Danzo stood up and NAruto smiled, Danzo was weak enough for Naruto to control him. "From now till the end of your life and even the next you will obey me. You do everything I say and ask of you, you will also do everything in your power to save me if you know I am in trouble. You will also never try, plan or even think of betraying me, you will also never lie to me. All the loyalty and love you feel for Konoha you will now feel instead for me. You are my slave Danzo Shimura, do you understand?"

Danzo looked at Naruto and then bowed, "I do master Naruto."

Naruto however wasn't satisfied, "jump up and down on one leg while singing how great I am."

Danzo lifted one leg and the began jumping singing, "oh master is so great is so great. He is the best master in the world, yes he is. He is so-" Danzo then feel down, his legs weak due to age, but the man got up and began jumping again, "oh master is so great, is so great-"

"-enough," Naruto said holding up a hand.

"Can I put my leg down master?"

Naruto nodded as Danzo put his leg down, "do you have and idea about what to say to the Hokage once he gets here?"

"No master."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes master. I recommend we leave Konoha, for your own safety and mine. If they find you were any way involved in this they will try to kill you for using the Kyuubi's powers."

Naruto nodded, he thought the same thing, he needed to get out of here now, "gather everything you have or will need, we are going on a long journey. Do you have any safehouses in Konoha?"

"Several master."

"Seal them all up, we'll not be coming back here for a long time." Naruto said as Danzo vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto sent a couple of clones after the man, he still didn't trust him. Naruto then ordered the others to go to his basement home and gather all his stuff and seal it away and bring it back here. Naruto himself moved to say goodbye to the few people he still cared about in the village.

Quickly Naruto ran across the village under a transformation jutsu in order to avoid all the ANBU that were now reaching ROOT HQ. He reached the Uchiha compound in record timing and walked up to Sasuke's house dropping the jutsu. Here he rang the doorbell and waited for the boy.

Sasuke opened the door, "Naruto? What are you doing here? Why do you look like you have just been through a war"

Naruto nodded, "we need to talk, let's go inside."

Once inside Sasuke looked like he was pissed, "okay I know we are ninjaa but there is a limit to secrecy."

Naruto nodded, "yeah I know. Listen Sasuke I am going away for some time."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "where are you going Naruto?"

"Away, for a long time."

"Does this have anything to do with that big pillar of flames from before?"

"Yes, but I didn't do that. I am going away because….because I finally know who I am, what I am."

"And what are you?"

Naruto shook his head, "I can't say. But if you want to know ask the Hokage."

Sasuke nodded his head, "I understand, but you still haven't told me why you are on the run."

"There is an organization, a branch of the ANBU called ROOT, they tried to recruit me. Recca sensei was part of them."

"He was?"

Naruto nodded, "they tried to brainwash me, they tried to use me as a weapon because of what I am. Recca however saved me, he gave his life up and saved mine. He destroyed ROOT, that pillar of fire was created by him."

Sasuke slowly took all this in, "so now you're leaving to get away from the village."

Naruto nodded, "yes. But don't worry, I'll still keep my promise to you, I will help you kill Itachi."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded, "where will you be going?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. For the first time Sasuke, I'm free," Naruto then turned away and walked out, "I'm sorry I'm leaving you alone again Sasuke," Naruto said turning to the Uchiha, "but I promise you, you will have a family again, and more friends who care about you than you can count."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and the two boys knew that they weren't going to see each other for a long time.

Naruto then moved to Ichiraku's ramen stand, there he saw Ayame and her dad there. Naruto walked in with a smile, "one bowl of ramen please!"

Ayame and Teuchi smiled and served Naruto his ramen, "so what's new with you Naruto?" Ayame asked as she cleaned the dishes and he dad made ramen for the other customers.

Naruto smiled, "nothing Ayame, nothing at all." Naruto then finished his bowl of ramen and just sat there letting time fly by. This was a place of peace for the boy, if he ever had a home this was it. Naruto then smiled and dropped the cash for the bowl of ramen as he walked out without another word towards Ayame nor Teuchi.

Soon Naruto's clones came to him with his stuff sealed into several scroll that Naruto hide on his person. They got his stuff from his home and his quarters in ROOT HQ which was deep enough in the ground that it did not get damaged. His clones also spied on the ANBU and the Hokage at the site investigating the place, this mean the Hokage office was empty.

Naruto grinned, it was time for him to collect his legacy. Naruto quickly went to the Hokage tower and once there he snuck into the old man's office threw the windows. Inside it looked like no one was there, Naruto then walked up to the portrait of the fourth Hokage, his father, the man looked so much like him Naruto was an idiot for not seeing it before.

Naruto too the frame off the wall and behind it was a vault which was sealed by blood. Naruto once asked Danzo whether there was anything his father owned that NAruto couldn't have to remember the man by. Danzo then made a comment about how each Hokage had a private vault behind their portraits in the Hokage's office and that only they could open it with their blood.

Naruto bit his finger and then wiped the blood on the seal unlocking the vault. Inside Naruto found book which he sealed away for later and a long white coat with the kanji for 'the fourth Hokage' written on the back. This was his father's, and now it was his. Naruto put on the coat but it was a little too big for him. So Naruto sealed it as well and looked back in the vault. It was empty now except for a single tri-kunai, the signature of his father's most prized technique.

Quickly Naruto ran to Neo-Frost HQ and ran to the main hall not bothering to stop for the security details there. Naruto merged into one of the daily meeting the group had in order to improve the community. Naruto charged on stage and started to speak, "everyone listen to me."

Hattori in the back stood up, "master Naruto?"

"Listen well, I will be going out of town for a while, there are things I have to do. Until I return I will send messages to you via my clones, you all however will continue to do what you do, making this place better"

The people nodded and Naruto quickly walked to the basement to meet with Prof. Tezuka. There the man was once again looking at a screen with several vials of chemicals around him. Naruto told him the same thing he told the people upstairs.

"You're leaving?" the man asked, "now?"

"Yes, will that be a problem?"

"Well I am currently working on ways you might improve upon your power master. Exercises like chakra control, except they are for your mind."

Naruto nodded, "well are they ready?"

"No, not at all."

Naruto rubbed his chin at that, "okay, that's fine. I'll send a clone in two months time to collect the training methods, do you think they will be ready by then?"

"Yes master," the scientist said as he bowed to Naruto.

As Naruto was walking away he noticed a pair of sleek black leather gloves on the man's table, pointing at them he asked, "what are those?"

"These are my climbers gloves master. They transform into a rough metal form when chakra is applied to them. I was testing them, I honestly didn't know why I made them, if I remember correctly something about the conductive material being used for elemental uses."

Naruto nodded as he held the gloves. He looked at the blue gem Recca gave to him now embedded on the palm of his hand. He needed something to protect the gem, "can I have these? Or do you need them?"

"Nonsense," the man said waving it away, "I can make plenty more later. It is yours master."

The gloves felt like silk when Naruto put them on. He channeled chakra into them and the immediately transformed into what looked liked scales. After cutting off the flow of chakra the glove transformed into its normal form again.

Naruto then ran out of HQ and quickly to the main gates where Danzo was waiting for him. The man had a bag over his shoulder and now wore the leaf ninja vest and pants revealing his armored hand.

"Is your chakra restored?" Naruto asked eyeing the man.

"Yes master," Danzo said.

'Looks like Tezuka was right. It doesn't matter if his chakra is back and he can now fight me off, I still have due to my orders from before.' Naruto then motioned for Danzo to follow him as the two walked out of the village.

In front of them two guards were there, they noticed Naruto and Danzo there and immediately moved to stop them, "Elder Danzo? Naruto? What are you two doing leaving the village?"

Naruto channeled some chakra into his voice, "tell me are you two chunins?"

The two blinked and spoke together, "yes."

"Good," Naruto smirked, "listen well, you didn't see me and Danzo leave, you will forget ever seeing us here. You will go back to your posts and pretend like nothing ever happened."

The two ninjas blinked and then slowly walked back to their postings silently.

"Move," Naruto spoke to Danzo as the old man and the Uzumaki ran away from Konoha with their full speed.

"Where are we going master?" Danzo asked.

"Anywhere, everywhere," Naruto said, "but wherever we do go, you will train me. And you will give me the power I need to maintain my freedom."

"And does the Hokage know about this?"

"No, no he doesn't."

Danzo nodded and the two ran further and further away from the village. Naruto left the place that hurt him the most, hopefully out there will be a place which he can call home. Sasuke will eventually ask the Hokage who and what Naruto is. Only then would the old man even realise the blonde haired Uzumaki was gone. By that time Naruto and Danzo could be anywhere in the world.

* * *

 **Okay, now I am really done. I just had to finish this last thing. After this the next update will not be for sometime.**

 **I have been itching to do this since chapter 2. I mean there is a whole world out there, why limit Naruto to just one small village with one story line? So I am going to go all over to different lands and such. So I am open to story line ideas and suggestions.**

 **I Already have something in mind, the first one will bring Naruto to the door steps of Himura Kenshin or Battousai the man slayer in the land of Iron.**

 **So if you have something you would like to see be done, and if it is interesting enough, please ask away. And don't forget to REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!**

 **Also I still need a Beta. PM me if you are intrested.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Naruto dried off his hair with a mild fire jutsu as the steam closely clouded the mirror. WIth a single swipe of his hand he cleared the image and saw himself staring back. His hair had been dyed red, it reminded Naruto that he was Kushina's son and that he was an Uzumaki, he still had his father's blue eyes to remind him he was a Namikaze as well.

The idea was actually Danzo's, fuck that old man. Naruto had been travelling with the old bastard for over three days under a Henge when Danzo informed him to would be fairly easily for any good ninja worth their headband would be able to see through a simple Henge. So Naruto had to rely on physically changes instead.

Quickly Naruto put on a face mask that came to his nose and wore a pair of dark sunglasses. Now he looked completely different from before, his iconic whisker marks were covered, his blonde hair is gone and his blue eyes were now covered.

Naruto then put on several chakra suppression seals which reduced his chakra output to chunin level, incase any sensory type ninja's were sent after him and Danzo. Nodding at his disguise Naruto put on the rest of his black armour and ninja gear and walked out of the bathroom.

In their hotel room Danzo sat on the bed cross legged, Naruto walked in and Danzo slowly opened his one eye. "That is a very good disguise master."

Naruto nodded, "thanks old man. Any flaws?"

"Your voice," Danzo said, "it's unique. If the Hokage sends anyone to bring you back he will send a ninja who was on your gaurd detail, or someone who knows how you look and sound. They will expect you to hide, the disguise will work, but you must change your voice."

Naruto nodded and grumbled, "better?" Naruto asked in a rougher voice.

"Better," Danzo said as the man got up, "apply some chakra to your throat and it should help reduce any irritation in that area."

"I can't if I do that then I will-" Naruto stopped at that and stared at Danzo hoping the man didn't guess why he hesitated.

"Ah I see. That's how you use your powers of persuasion."

Naruto glared at the man, "I should have ordered you to be less annoying. You are too good at this for your own good."

"I was the head of ROOT. I was the best, which is what you wanted."

"Well then, 'the best', tell me, do you have a solution to my problem?"

"Very well then, I'll teach you a jutsu later for adjusting your voice, you should watch what you speak, it will consume chakra equal to the amount of words you speak."

Naruto nodded, "Good enough. Do you have any suggestions for where we can go now? Obviously the Fire Nation is not safe, with all the leaf ninja's everywhere."

Danzo nodded, "the Land of Iron. It is a neutral land located across the sea to the east. The land of filled with samurais, and ninjas. We should be able to hide there for a year or so before needing to move on."

Naruto nodded, "very well, how long until we reach the coast?"

"Three days at our current speed," Danzo said, "if we start now we might be able to get a ship in time leave as we arrive."

Naruto nodded and quickly packed all his stuff. He summoned three clones and sent them outside to buy and carry food and other materials they might need for the boat journey. Once ready Naruto and Danzo left their room and walked up to the hotel main desk. At the desk was an attractive woman in her late thirties with bright orange hair.

"Did you enjoy your stay Master Naruto?" the woman asked with a smile.

"I did madam," Naruto said as he smiled and slowly channeled chakra into his voice, "once we leave you will forget we were ever here. You will think that the room was simply off limits because an important client, who you can't seem to remember, reserved it and now canceled. Is there anyone else who saw us here?"

"No Master."

"Good. Is there any proof that we were here?"

"There is the log of you using said room."

"Destroy it then. Goodbye," Naruto said as he turned and walked away. But before he walked out he stopped and turned. He walked back to the woman and handed her a wad of cash, "for your troubles."

The woman smiled brightly at him and quickly the two ninja's walked out of the hotel. Once they reached the city limits the clones Naruto sent returned with scrolls filled with food and ninja weapons, the weapons he needed to replace but did not do so in Konoha.

As Naruto and Danzo ran towards the coast Naruto spoke up, "so tell me about this Land of Iron."

"The leader if a man named Mifune, he is a swordsman like every chakra user there. He is however very calm and collected, similar to a Nara, he is also very very intelligent. He is a great leader and even better warrior, he once took on Hanzo himself."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hanzo?"

"My apologize, I mean the Salamander, the same one that named the Sannin of Konoha. Though he lost the battle he managed to impress the man, something only the Sannin had managed to do before."

"So you mean to tell me that we are heading to a land which is ruled by a man a strong as the Sannin? Are you sure he will not kick us out if we are found?"

"No he will not. If by chance he does discover us, which is unlikely, then he will simply ignore us. samurai have a habit of ignoring ninjas."

Naruto nodded, "very well. I realise now that I have lack of knowledge in this department, from now on teach me all that you know, and everything you think I might need to know to live in this world."

"You wish to know everything?"

"Yes, everything you know," Naruto replied and just like that the days traveling to the port to take them to the Land of Iron went by in a flash. The oral lesson were mostly verbal, Danzo taught Naruto about history, edicate, proper manners and even how to blend into royalty, things that Naruto didn't have to know if he was going to be just a mindless drone of the ROOT.

They arrived four days later late in the afternoon to the port which was called Kuma and looked a lot smaller than Konoha with it barely being bigger than an ordinary fishing port. Once there Naruto and Danzo decided to split up, well Naruto decided anyway. After sending Danzo away to gather a map for the Land of Iron Naruto walked around the town in search of people he could control.

Naruto first went to the city center where the mayor of the town and the most important people worked. Naruto then snuck into everyone of their offices and made them all into his slaves/spies. They were given orders to be loyal to him and all that and also told to inform his clones, whenever Naruto sends them on informations gathering mission, any information they think he might find interesting.

After setting up his first spy network Naruto then searched for a bar to find a captain. He made his way to downtown where he spotted a small wooden building with several sailors coming out of it already drunk. Naruto then readied himself and walked in.

Inside the bar were several sailors, each cranky and almost in a state of frenzy, it looked like a fight was about to break out. Naruto quickly and silently walked up to the bartender, who was a tall black skinned man with a deep scar across his chin. The man saw NAruto and looked startled, "aren't you a little young to be in here?"

Naruto channeled chakra into his throat, "listen well, I have every right to be here you see nothing wrong with me being here."

The man nodded, "I see nothing wrong with you being here. So what can I get for you?"

"Information, tell me who has the fastest boat here."

The man pointed at a large crew of people at the end of the bar all celebrating with rum and meat, "those people there claim they have the fastest ship in the sea, the black something or the other. They do have a good time on delivering goods though so I think they might just be what you want."

The crew looked like they had just came from a long journey and looked experienced. Naruto walked over there and quickly the sailors noticed them.

"Yo redhaired brat, what do you want?!" one of the men slurred out, the man was short, a dwarf with round earrings and raggy clothes.

"Who is the captain here?" Naruto asked as he ignored the man.

"Who wants to know?" asked a voice from inside the large group of people. Naruto looked inside and slowly the group parted giving view to a man with a three point hath laid on his face as he laid back on his chair seemingly sleeping.

"Depends," Naruto replied, "are you the captain?"

"And if I am?"

"Then I have a business deal for you."

The man slowly stood up as he placed his hat back on his head. He had a goatee with beads braided into it and a look of absolute calm. The man was skinny and had tattoos all over and had a wide smile which showed all his teeth, "a little lad like you? Do you even have the money?"

Naruto had enough of the little boy comment as it really started to irritate him, "shut up," he said with a little bit of chakra in his voice, "listen well, you all work for me now. Do have a boat?"

All the men nodded as suddenly the door of the bar came crashing in. Insider ran several guards and at their head was a man in a Yukata and a sword, he looked around everywhere and stopped at he spotted the crew Naruto was talking to.

"There!" the man cried out, "they're the ones who stole my goods! And that man bedded my wife!" the man cried as he pointed at the captain Naruto had just seized control off.

The crew then all ran before Naruto could tell them to stop as they broke the window all running out into the town, "where are you all going!?" Naruto asked.

"Away boss! The boat is on the docks and will be waiting for you!" cried out the captain as he followed his men out.

"You are the boss?!" the man from before cried out, "then I'll have your head!"

'Shit!' Naruto thought, 'I can't get into trouble so soon!' Naruto then jumped out the same window the others did and he ran away.

"Hey somebody has to pay for all this!" the barkeeper called out.

Naruto turned back and saw the men chase him with the sword wielding mad man from before in the lead. Naruto quickly ran into the market district and climbed onto the clothed tops of the markets shops as he jumped from one roof to another making sure not to tear any holes.

Behind him some soldiers followed him but they didn't have the balance of a ninja and so they tore the cloth roof and fell into the shops below.

Naruto then jumped back down and landed directly on top of one of the men from before and the man fell down. Naruto then turned just in time to dodge one of the yukata man's sword swings. Naruto moved back again and again as the man kept swinging trying to cut Naruto.

"Why are you attacking me?!" Naruto cried out.

"You slept with my wife!"

"No I didn't!"

"Your subordinate did!"

"Then go after him!" Naruto knew he couldn't control him now, to many witnesses. He kicked the man back and just as the man charged again Naruto grabbed a handful of chilly powder from a nearby stall and threw it into the man's face.

"AHH!" The man cried as he rubbed his eyes furiously. Naruto then grabbed the man then threw him towards the oncoming men and they all fell down like dominos.

Naruto grinned at this and quickly ran out of the market. Quickly he formed a henge and transformed into a woman and slowly walked to the market district again just as the men from before ran past him looking for him.

Naruto sighed and once they were out of sight transformed back. He then quickly jumped onto the rooftops and made his way to the docks. There he found the crew from before readying a black ship. Quickly Naruto summoned a clone to find Danzo and bring him here as the original walked up to the crew from before.

There at the helm of the ship was the captain who grinned when NAruto walked in board the ship, "boss you're back!"

Naruto got ticked off at the man's laid back voice, "you idiots left me there!"

"Well you had things under control so we decided not to worry too much, though it is strange how we all decided unanimously that you are going to be the boss now. Almost like mind control."

"And why do you think that?"

"No reason, are you mind controling us?"

"No."

"That means yes."

"No, no means no."

"But you are mind controlling us."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because you are!"

Naruto sighed, "never mind that. Is the crew ready to seat sail captain?"

The man nodded and turned around to a fat elderly man with muttonchops, "oye Gibbs are the men ready?!"

The man saluted, "Aye they are captain. Where are we going though?"

The captain smiled at "nevermind that Gibbs I and the boss will tell you that when you need to know!"He then turned to Naruto, "where are we going boss?"

Just as Naruto was about to answer Danzo and the clone walked aboard the ship. The clone dispersed and Danzo walked up to Naruto, "this was the crew you found?"

Naruto ignored Danzo and turned to the captain, "we are going to the Land of Iron. Can you do that?"

The man nodded and turned to Gibbs who was now tieing up rope for the sails, "rails the sails Gibbs! We are going for the Land of Iron!"

"But captain we have never been to the Land of Iron!" Gibbs replied as the rest of the crew raised the anchor and released the sails.

"We're pirates Gibbs discovering new lands is what we do!" the man said as he walked to the ship's wheel, "now let's go!"

"You're pirates?!" Naruto asked aloud.

The man grinned back, "Aye!" Just then a black flag flew out on the top of the ship it was a skeleton with a scarf on it's head looking sideways at a red sparrow.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"The names Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow. And you boss are riding on the Black Pearl," the pirates captain said as he adjusted his hat and grinned at Naruto. The ship was then off as it slowly left the port.

Just then Naruto was pulled aside by Danzo and the man whispered, "putting aside we are now part of a pirate crew, there are bigger issues."

"Like what?" Naruto asked wondering what could possibly go wrong now.

"While I was sent on that pointless task of yours," Danzo said glaring, "I found that there were ninjas from Konoha inside the town. I think they were sent after us." Danzo then pointed at one of the streets of the town and there standing by the waterside talking among themselves were three men dressed like Konoha ninja's.

Naruto frowned, "were you followed?"

"No," Danzo replied, "but I think it is best me form a distraction of sorts in order to by the pirates enough time to escape, ninjas can after all walked on water."

Naruto nodded as he summoned 20 or so clones. The clones quickly performed a henge and then jumped onto the sea, landed and then took off into town where they started to cause a whole lot of mischief.

As the ship sailed away Jack came up to Naruto with a telescope, "wow didn't know you were a ninja boss."

"And what makes...oh never mind. Yeah I am a ninja what off it?"

"Nothing," Jack said, "I do feel better though. For a second there I thought I was being mind controlled by just a child, that would be a nightmare."

Naruto nodded as he understood Jack's fear, though he still couldn't understand how the man could remains calm knowing he was being mind controlled. NAruto then watched his clones as they set random fires throughout the town. Once the Konoha ninja's noticed the fire and the cries for help them moved immediately helping out the civilians and ignoring Naruto.

Naruto knew his clones would not harm any civilians, they were him after all. They would cause minor fires here and there and maybe even a cause a couple of riots with their mind control but nothing too damaging, just enough to distract the Konoha ninjas.

Naruto walked up to Jack by the wheel of the ship and watched the horizon as the sun slowly set. He then summoned several clones and sent them through the ship to ensure every crew member there was under his control and would never do anything to betray him. Afterwards the clones set out to help the crew with the ship while Naruto slept in the crow's nest, something he had always wanted to do.

The next day Naruto woke up and met Danzo for his training. "So what are we doing today?"

Danzo took out a ball of clay from his pocket and handed it to Naruto, "this is the next level of chakra control. You must infuse this clay with chakra and then move it using only your chakra."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Naruto said as he put the ball of clay in his hand and slowly pushed more and more chakra into the ball of clay. When it was filled with his chakra the clay glowed blue, he then tried to push the chakra to the left and waited for the clay to move along with it. Instead the clay stood absolutely still with nothing changing.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto bewildered, "why isn't it moving?"

"This exercise is to help you get a feel for the chakra you project outwards," Danzo said, "all ninjutsu involving chakra causes you to feel the chakra move around you. A henge causes you to be coated with your chakra, a fireball tells you how it feels to launch chakra through your mouth. Every chakra user over time learns to ignore this feeling, like the sound of your own heart beat. But with this training you will regain this feeling."

Danzo then took the clay and slowly the clay glowed blue again and this time it transformed into a kunai which Danzo threw and embedded into the ship, then slowly the clay grew soft again and the kunai bent downwards.

"This method of teaching will help you with Earth manipulation, which will be useful for defensive moves, and will help you better save you chakra when using moves like you're Uzumaki chains."

Naruto nodded as he slowly picked up the clay and molded it into a ball. He sat down on the ship floor and summoned several clones and they all began training with using the clay which Naruto divided into smaller pieces.

"After each clone finishes his clay make the clay bigger and bigger and slowly reduce the amount of clones you use. Then after you are successful in that jump of the ship and practise your clay manipulation will walking on water."

Naruto nodded again as slowly the clones got to work again. Naruto quickly managed to move the clay in his hand due to it being far smaller than before. Then the number of clones slowly reduced and the size of the clay grew.

Days quickly passed by as Naruto continued to practise his chakra control exercises until he could do it even while walking on the sea. Naruto also grew closer to the crew learning everything about them, eventually he became friends with them and they accepted him as one of them, they were still pissed that Naruto was mind controlling them though.

Naruto also contributed to the journey by using clones to man the ship while others took a break and even by using wind jutsu's to make to ship sail faster. Due to them leaving early supplies was in short so Naruto used his water jutsu's to give the crew fresh water for them the drink and used his clone to dive into the sea for fishes to eat.

Two weeks after their journey began Naruto found himself in the crow's nest again reading a scroll from the Uchiha library which he had his clones copy. Just then he heard Jack call, "oye Naruto! Come down here!"

Naruto put away the scroll and stood up, "why?"

"Because we have company!"

Naruto was slightly surprised and quickly jumped down. He walked up to Jack who was to the left of the ship holding up a telescope. "What's the matter Jack?"

"We have pirates up ahead," Jack said as he handed the telescope to Naruto.

Naruto looked thru it and saw a bright red boat approaching them with the black flag of pirates, "damn, I guess we do have company. So what's the plan of attack?"

"Attack?" Jack asked, "oh no no no boss. There will be no attack. We are going to run we might just make it, ordinarily we would easily be able to avoid them if we had someone on the crow's nest looking out, but since someone," Jack looked at him, "decided it was going to be their own personal quarters we are in trouble."

Naruto grinned, "we are not going to run Jack, we are going to fight."

Jack's eyes widened, "what?! Why should we fight them when we can avoid them? It will be easy just turn the ship around."

"I didn't take you for a coward Jack."

"I am not a coward, I am a pirate. And as a pirate I wish to live and not fight, so what say you boss?" Jack said smiling at Naruto and trying to convince him otherwise.

Naruto smiled back and quickly before Jack could move grabbed his sword and nicked his hat. Naruto jumped to the upper deck and raised the sword overhead, "set sail towards the pirates mates! We got a ship to pulder!"

The men yelled out, "AR!" While Jack yeld out, "GIVE BACK MY HAT!"

Naruto grinned and spun the ship wheel to the left changing the ship's direction to face the enemy ship directly. He tossed Jack his hat back, who looked like he was on the verge of tears, and summoned a light wind jutsu to speed the boat forward.

As they neared the ship everyone on board got their weapons ready and Naruto summoned several clone which either transformed into pieces of rope hiding on the ship or random crew members increasing the number of people fighting.

The ships were now a few feet away but Naruto could not wait, he jumped upwards, along with his crew disguised clones, and landed inside the enemy ship. The men definitely looked like pirates and when they saw him land in their ship most of them looked like they were going to give up, but Naruto had different ideas.

Naruto jumped towards the closest enemy, a pirate with a broken nose, and pushed the man in the gut. He grabbed the man's head with one hand and threw him like a ball towards several others who were walking towards him.

Naruto then quickly made several hand signs and summoned a great fireball jutsu and shot it towards the front of the ship where it burnt several people before flying off the edge. Naruto had aimes it in such a way that it didn't harm the ship to bad only setting on fire a rope or two.

Naruto then turned and saw his clones fight against the rest of the crew, with most of the members struggling to hold them back. Naruto ran threw all the crew members will his kunai out, blood flew from several necks and by the time Jack and his crew arrived on the ship half of the men were dead or dying.

Just then a huge body of chakra moved through the ship destroying clones of Naruto. The original moved just in time to avoid a blue blade that came for his head and jumped back and attached himself on the central mast of the ship.

The person who attacked him was a man dressed in a hot pink shirt with black pants with a long grey beard. He looked old, very old with wrinkles across his face, but the biggest feature of his was his smile which looked like the smile of a man who just found food after going threw a diet.

The man twirled two short grey blades on each hands as he approached Naruto. "Finally a battle!" the man cried out, "a battle with a child, but a battle none the less! Now face the wrath of the ronin of the sea, Garku!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and kicked himself towards Garku with a kunai in each hand. He threw them both, which Garku blocked with ease. Naruto performed several hand seals, landed behind the man while he deflected the kunai and then out of his mouth was a giant gust of wind, "wind release: Great Breakthrough!"

The man turned and then smirked as the blast of wind hit him head on. He however was not blown back, he stood in the same spot and raised his small 5 inch swords in front of him which then expanded into a longer blue blade that cut through Naruto's wind.

Naruto jumped back the moment the blue blade came out, 'chakra swords,' Naruto thought recognizing the blade, 'he must be trained as a samurai.'

"Smart move brat," the man said, "stay too close and I'll cut you in half."

Naruto motioned for the clones and his pirates to move aside leaving a lot of room for the samurai and him to fight. Naruto looked at them man, analyzing him for weaknesses and then suddenly he disappeared.

Appearing in front of the man with a fist drawn back Naruto punched the man's stomach, but before it could make contact the samurai jumped back and sheathed his swords. Then suddenly the man charged forward and in a flash of silver he drew his blades from their sheets and cut Naruto across.

Naruto then burst into smoke revealing it was a clone. Garku turned around and looked just in time to see the real Naruto tie him up with chakra string and then he lit it on fire with fire chakra. Garku smirked and then a layer of blue chakra appeared around his body, he flexed his arms, cutting the wire and escaped before he got burnt.

Before Naruto could react to this Garku was already on him as he tried to cut Naruto over and over again. Naruto kept moving backwards and struggled to keep up as this pushed his reactions time to the very limits.

The samurai was faster than him, but he needed to out think him, not out move him. Naruto jumped up and landed on main mast again and quickly ran up the pole. Naruto was almost to the crow's nest when he turned around and saw Garku was not there, he was not any where on the ship deck. Naruto wiped his head forward and moved just in time to dodge a downward swing from Garku who was above him.

'Did he jump high enough to go above me?!' Naruto thought as he grabbed a loose rope and swung himself to the wooden frame of the sail. Naruto turned just in time and saw Garku already ready to rush him. 'How the hell did he get there already?!'

Naruto drew out the sword he took from Jack and leveled it in front of him. Garku saw this and laughed, "you want to sword fight a samurai?! You stupid boy!"

Naruto charged Graku with a swing to the side which he samuri blocked with one sword as he swung at Naruto with the other. Naruto jumped up, avoiding the swing and then kneed the man in the face.

Landing behind Garku Naruto got up just as the samurai blindly swung at Naruto while holding his now bleeding nose. Naruto smirked at the man's injury and quickly began performing the hand signs for a wind jutsu to blast the man away.

Garku drew back his swords into their sheaths, he charged Naruto and before the boy could finish his last seal swiped across his hands forcing NAruto to abandon his jutsu in order to save his hands.

Naruto grabbed two kunai and held it up as Garku re sheathed his swords. The man then glowed blue and suddenly the two swords disappeared and moved in flashes of blue light trying to strike Naruto's vital points. Naruto moved blocking some of the many attacks as best as he could with his kunai but Naruto tripped as he moved back and fell off the wooden beam they were fighting on.

The sea Ronin stopped his attack and looked down to see Naruto. He bent closer and searched the deck for the fallen boy, the redheaded boy was too strong to die from a fall like that. Just then Naruto's face appeared in front of the man, from under the beam where Naruto stood upside down, and the Uzumaki commanded, "stop."

Garku stopped moving, he even stopped breathing. Just then Naruto spoke again, "breath, but other than that don't move a muscle."

Garku then sighed and drew in a deep breath as Naruto continued, "listen well, you are now my slave. You will do everything I ask of you and you will always remain loyal to me. Do you understand?"

The man with the hot pink shirt nodded and slowly the two walked down where both pirate screws stopped fighting. Naruto then spent the rest of the day making Goku's crew, he was the captain, his slaves as well. Later as the sun seat Naruto sat with Danzo, Garku and Jack in the captain's quarters of the black pearl.

"What is a samurai doing in the ocean?" Danzo asked.

"I am a ronin," Garku replied, "a rogue samurai. I was banished from my land and so I took what skills I have and used them to become the best pirate around."

"Ah excuse me," Jack interrupted, "I do believe that I am the best pirate around."

"You?" Garku said studying the man up and down, "yeah, sure you are."

"Getting back on track," Naruto said interrupting the two captains staring contest, "why were you banished?"

"I tried to kill my master."

"Why?"

"I wanted to test my skills in battle. I failed however, my skills were not enough, I lost badly."

"Are you lying to me?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Are you telling me the whole truth?"

"No," the man said with a sigh. The slave Naruto had, especially the strong one were finding loopholes to his commands, he needed to fix that before it came back to bite him in the back.

"Then what are you leaving out."

"I was also caught in bed with a married woman or more specifically my master's wife. Things did not go well."

"I'm surprised they didn't just kill you," Jack said with a grin.

"People of the Land of Iron are not that barbaric," Garku said, "exile is their worst punishment."

Naruto nodded to this "very well. Garku what is your goal in life?"

"To live as long as possible and fight as much as possible."

"Then you will travel with me and Danzo and while you do you will teach me how to fight like a samurai. Understood?"

Garku nodded, "understood master. But what off my ship?"

"Well technically it is my ship no, isn't it?"

"Yes master it is yours."

"Then for the time being Jack will be the captain for both his and your ship. After we reach the Land of Iron you and Jack will be given specific assignments for me, understood?"

Garku grumbled when hearing that JAck would be commanding his ship, "yes master."

"I must say you are a very smart master," Jack said with a grin, "I of course am a real pirate unlike pointed over here."

"I am a real pirate!" Garku said as he held his undrawn sword's handle

"A real pirate wouldn't have gotten caught when sleeping with a man's wife."

And just like that Jack and Garku began a fight they would wage over the two week it would take to reach the Land of Iron. The two crew worked perfectly in sync, mostly due to Naruto's absolute control over them in telling them to behave. There was no fights or break outs, soon the two crew started to even talk to each other, which Naruto found promising for the future.

Naruto on the other hand began training with Garku who while could teach Naruto the basics, who a bad teacher. He was horrible due to the fact the man poured with natural talent and relied on pure instinct rather than skill to fight.

Naruto first was told to make several gravity seals all over his body, a seal he had learned from ROOT. With his body weighed down with 20 pounds on each limb Naruto was then made to wear stronger chakra suppressors which made him have civilian like chakra levels.

But these chakra suppressors were special. They were from the Land of Iron and instead of simply blocking chakra flow they acted like shackles which absorbed chakra like a sponge. So in oder to move Naruto had to fully concentrate his chakra flow into the seals. This, according to Garku would help improve Naruto's chakra flow immensely in the future when the seals were taken off, but for now they stayed on.

Everyday Naruto would be made to push himself to his very limits as he struggled to perform very simple tasks like tying ropes to just walking around the deck of the ship. The biggest challenge to Naruto however was simply climbing up stairs without falling over.

But as the days progressed so did Naruto until he could move without to much of a struggle. Eventually he gained back his body's reflexes and movability, before Garku increased the weights again forcing Naruto to start from scratch.

Soon the day of docking came. Naruto now wore a heavy fur cloak over his normal black ninja gear and bandages all over his hands to cover up the gravity and suppression seals. Danzo wearing a similar cloak with his face covered with an ANBU mask stood next to Naruto as the boats readied the boats for landing by removing their pirate flags and replacing them with the flag of the fire nation, after all who would allow pirates to dock in their ports?

The Black pearl and the Fresh Wind docked side by side on port 4 and the ramps came down. Naruto and Danzo got down quickly followed by the two crews and their respective captains. Naruto looked at the port town, and so the building were all covered in snow. In fact everything was covered in snow. The town was called Tetsushi or New Iron town, it was filled with buildings all perfectly square each a different shade of grey and roads that was clear of garbage and pollution, so very unlike Konoha. Naruto didn't like it all that much, the scenery and the buildings all made the place look lifeless.

Naruto turned to the crew there and smiled, "from now on you two ship will be allies," he said as he release the chakra suppression seal just enough to command them, "your mission is to send all of the profit you find in your adventures to the Neo-Frost district in Konoha. Over there the Nagasaka family will provide you with homes to stay in and will make you part of Konoha. Simply tell them you are with me," Naruto then gave the crew a letter with instructions for the head of the yakuza, "give this to the head of the yakuza."

Jack accepted the letter with a nod, "will do boss. Anything else we need to do?"

"Yes, if you ever find anything you might think is interesting for me, keep it in mind. I'll probably finish in the Land of Iron in about a years time, hopefully. So in a year's time meet me in this port."

"You wish to learn the way of the samurai in a year's time?" Garku asked.

"Yes."

"HAHA!" the man laughed as he slowly walked back to his ship, "well then good luck boss. If anything else you are stubborn enough to do just that."

Naruto grinned, "yeah sure. Now the rest of you leave. We will see each other next year." Naruto then turned around as the pirates waved him goodbye. Soon the two ships were back into the sea and quickly separated to go plunder the sea for all it's worth.

Naruto smiled at the ship's leaving figure and turned to go into town. The place was surprisingly warm for a snowy area, must be something to do with the steam that came from the pipes attached to the side of each building.

As Naruto went further and further inside he and Danzo spotted several people looking at them with curiosity. Ignoring the stares the two made way to the center of the town where Naruto planned on mind controlling the people in charge. But before they reached the town hall suddenly samurais jumped out of the shadows. The samurai formed a tight circle around Naruto and Danzo as Naruto absolved the soldiers.

The men wore grey armor with long metal plates on their shoulders, chest and her tight white gauntlets and helmets with what looked like breathing masks. The drew their swords which were 5 inches long and then suddenly grew as a blue blade appeared over it. There were about 30 in total, much more than Naruto could handle on his own Garku alone almost killed him, and his training was incomplete. Who knew what fully trained samurais could do?

Just then then the men separated in front of Naruto and an old man walked towards them. He wore bandages over his hair and had grey hair that came down to his hip with a goatee and a thin mustache. The man wore a yukata with a sword at his side. The man looked at Naruto and then at Danzo as he analyzed the two with calm eyes. His face gave nothing away.

"So," he began almost deathly calm, "what bring the nine tailed jinchuuriki and the leader of the ROOT to the land of Iron?"

* * *

 **Alright I'm back. I'm not sure about daily updates but I will try my best. Please put up with my betaless writing, I'm really sorry but all the people I manage to get to be my Beta leave last second. I have been through three so far.**

 **Anyway REVIEW! Yeah I know having an English name in Naruto is weird, but hey its a big world and Naruto is going to explore it all so get used to weird things like that.**

 **Also, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Naruto adjusted his cloak and slowly moved to his kunai pouch attached to his belt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the man in front of them, "my samurai are fast enough to cut you in half before you have time to throw anything at us."

Naruto stopped moving as he slowly started to think of plan to try and get out of this situation. Obviously this guy was the boss, Mifune is what Danzo said was true, so that mean he had a lot of chakra. But the rest of them Naruto couldn't be too sure. He could just command all of them to protect him and see which ones have low enough chakra for that to work but something told him he needed to be smart about this.

"You haven't lost your edge Mifune," Danzo said as he removed his white ANBU mask, "you truly are a well informed leader."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Danzo," Mifune said as he motioned for his samurai to lower their weapons. SLowly the blue chakra blades vanished but the soldiers still kept their blades out, just in case.

"I am curious how did you know it was us?" Danzo asked.

"We have spies everywhere, they report everything they find on the mainland to me via eagle. They noticed an explosion from Konoha and when they went to investigate it the just so happened to catch you and the jinchuuriki run towards Kuma. It wasn't difficult for them to put two and two together."

"Very impressive," said Danzo, "though you are mistaken. I am the former leader of the ROOT. My organization was disbanded a few months ago."

"Yes I'm sure it was," Mifune said with narrowed eyes, "but in your ninja world nothing is as it seems."

Danzo nodded, "true."

"So what are you two doing here? I'm assuming it is not just for sightseeing."

"I assure you it is not," Danzo replied, "but perhaps this is best discussed somewhere more private?"

Mifune nodded and motioned for the samurai to move aside as he lead Naruto and Danzo towards town hall. Inside the grey building was even greyer hallways which lead had room identical to each other. Naruto was starting to think color didn't exist in this land.

Mifune took them to a meeting room on the second floor and there Danzo sat down with the man as Naruto stood in the corner watching Mifune as the samurai studied Danzo. They were now alone as Mifune claimed in his exact words, "I do not belive you wish to harm me and I know you cannot do so."

So here they sat, Naruto wondering how Danzo is going to get them out of this one, Danzo wondering how he could manipulate Mifune and Mifune was simply curious as to why these two before him were here.

"So, speak," Mifune said breaking the silence.

"We came here because the Land of Iron has remained neutral over all of ninja history. Due to this we thought it was the best hiding place for Naruto and myself."

"I understand your reasoning in coming here, but why may I ask did you run away from Konoha in the first place?"

"What makes you say we ran away?"

"A guess. Am I right?"

"You are. I decided to take Naruto away because….I pitied the boy." And here came the lie. Naruto and Danzo had talked this over before. They had a plan just in case anything like this happened they had no other choice but to tell the truth, or at least an altered version of it.

"He was mistreated," Danzo continued, "more so than anyone I know. He was blamed for the deaths of several villagers by the time he could walk. His first words were 'stop don't hit me'," 'Okay that's going a little too far,' thought Naruto, "So I took notice of the boy. Had my ROOT members protect him when they could," another lie, "but he always got into trouble."

"After the Uchiha massacre he was blamed for it as well due to him being there. But he had no part in it, in fact it wa due to his help that one Uchiha managed to survive the killings. But instead of being treated as a hero he was treated as a demon all over again. So I decided enough was enough. I started to train him and when he was strong enough I left the village with him in order to properly raise the boy."

Mifune remained quiet through the story and maintained a calm look with non judgemental eyes. Finally when Danzo was done speaking he talked, "is this true?"

"Every word," Danzo replied.

"Danzo I am not a fool," Mifune replied, "so do not treat me like a fool. There is something that doesn't add up. You love Konoha. You would never leave it for one boy, you have killed countless for the sake of Konoha, and now you tell me that you left the village because of one boy?"

Naruto was slowly beginning to panic but Danzo calmly nodded, "yes. I love Konoha and still do. And that is why I needed to take Naruto out of there."

Mifune's eyes narrowed, "explain."

"Naruto was slowly starting to hate Konoha, he only had three people he could turn to. If he did actually start to hate Konoha then he would become a threat to Konoha. I took him out of there in order to train him as a Konoha ninja or at the very least raise him to respect Konoha."

"Why not simply kill the boy?" Mifune asked, "surely it would be easier to do that than raise him. Isn't that how you usually do things?"

"It was true," Danzo said nodding his head, "but lately I have begun to think that is no longer true. After ROOT was dismantled by the third I asked him why. We needed people to do what others will not, I asked him what could possibly make him think Konoha would be able to fight the other nations without an advantage like ROOT. And do you know what he told me?"

Mifune shook his head and Danzo continued, "he said, 'the will of fire will be the thing that sees us through. That is what I believe will always give us victory Danzo. And whether you believe it or not, you have that will too.' I spent days wondering what he meant, and then I realised that I did know what he meant. ROOT was disbanded after the Uchiha massacre, It was then I realised that before Hiruzen even told about the will of fire, I had seen an example of it."

Danzo looked at Naruto then and smiled, "this boy had it in him. He fought for a boy he had never met before. He risked his life for a fellow villager. I knew then that this boy didn't just have a spark of the will, he had an inferno. So I decided to bet my future on this boy," he then looked at Mifune right in the eye, "and so far I have not regretted that."

Mifune smiled and nodded, "I see. I understand Danzo, forgive me for not understanding your thoughts before, I see it clearly now. But are you hiding anything from me?"

"Of course I am, what kind of ninja would I be if I didn't?"

"A bad one," Mifune replied with a laugh, "very well, I'll let Naruto and you stay here for the time being. Konoha has not said anything about losing their jinchuriki and I do not plan on telling them least they think we had something to do with this. I assume you two have money needed to stay here?"

"We do."

"Good. While here I do however have certain conditions that are non negotiable," Mifune said to which Danzo narrowed his eye, he then nodded and Mifune continued, "while here Naruto is allowed to work for money but if he is found to be a nuisance of any kind he and you will be kicked out. And that means no pranks," he said looking right at Naruto, "I had my spies dig up information about you in Konoha, what they found was...disturbing."

"I probably did only about half of what they think I did," Naruto said grinning.

Mifune smiled back, "be that as it may, still, no will however be disgused as a citizen here, and in oder to do so you will have to go to our schools."

"You want to train me as a samurai?"Naruto not being his luck. Here he was wondering where he was going to do to find a trainer and here was the answer just dropped on his lap.

"Haha, no, no," Mifune said laughing, "we do things differently here. The school you will go to will teach you what an ordinary civilian school will teach. If you are talented enough to join the samurai corps then you will be trained as a samurai, which will added as an extra course, if you do not become a samurai then you will be assigned a civilian class instead. But I do think you might be a fine addition to the samurai corps."

"Aren't you a little free in your teachings?" Naruto asked, "I mean what if one day I am forced to fight you? Why would you even think of letting someone you barely know learn your techniques?"

Mifune nodded to this while Danzo scowled. Naruto knew he was pushing his luck, he should have just kept quiet but he needed to know, "it is simple Naruto. In the Land of Iron skill demands training. It is the duty of every samurai to train talent when they see it, to not do so is a crime. So to us it doesn't matter if you are an enemy, if you wish to learn, and you are willing to train and struggle to do so, no one will stop you. Such is the code of the samurai."

Danzo smirked, "you are just hoping you get to keep him if he like being a samurai. You are a sneaky one Mifune."

The old samurai smirked as well, "I am caught am I? Yes it would be interesting to have young Naruto join our army, we have never had a jinchuriki of our own. But never mind all this, as I was saying, Naruto you will join our schools and work, as of now you and Danzo will be our citizens."

Naruto bowed, "thank you for letting me join bandage gramps, I promise I won't let you down."

Mifune laughed at his nickname and directed Naruto and Danzo through the town hall building as he helped Danzo and Naruto register as citizens. Soon Naruto and Danzo found themselves in a hotel with samurai guarding their room, too keep them safe, or to keep them in was anyone's guess.

Inside Naruto quickly formed two clones and made one transform into Danzo. The clones then sat down in one corner and began talking about random topics such as what Naruto would learn and how exciting this all was.

While the clones did that Danzo created a special area around the original Naruto and himself from which no voice could be heard. Hence while the guards outside won't be able to here Naruto and Danzo really talk, they wouldn't get too suspicious by the silence due to the two clones talking.

"That's some acting Danzo," Naruto said as he took of his heavy coat and ninja mask.

"Thank you master, though I do ask that you refrain from asking too many questions, we were fortunate for the samurai's foolish way of thinking, if you had insulted Mifune then I do not think even I could escape from the Land of Iron."

Naruto nodded, "noted. Now tell me, what did you mean when you said that ROOT was dismantled."

"Just that. After the Uchiha massacre the Third dismantled ROOT, I didn't of course."

"I see..." Naruto said deep in thought, "how did you convince Mifune so easily? It seemed...too easy. From the way you described the man I expected someone more…capable as a negotiator. He gave us everything without asking for anything."

Danzo nodded, "luck I suppose, or maybe he had something he is not telling us."

"Maybe...or maybe you are not telling me something," Naruto said as he slowly started to channel chakra into his voice, "what aren't you telling me Danzo?"

Danzo grounded his teeth and tried to resist but couldn't, "I have an ability," Danzo said as he slowly unwrapped the bandages around his covered right eye revealing a red eye.

"I-is that, the Sharingan?!" Naruto asked as he exclaimed his shock at seeing the previously thought dead dojutsu, "how did you get it?!"

"I obtained it from the previous owner," Danzo said, "it has a powerful genjutsu called Kotoamatsukami, it's previous owner Shisui Uchiha used it with great skill and died in the line of duty."

"Are you lying to me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

"Then tell me the truth, and never lie to me again."

"I killed Shisui and obtained his sharingan. I needed to make sure he wouldn't sue such a power on me or use it to harm Konoha."

"What does it do?"

"I allows the user to gain complete and utter control over an individual, without the individual knowing they are being controlled."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "WHAT!? Have you ever tried to use that on me?!"

"No, you ordered me to never try an betray you, and hence I have never used it on you."

Naruto sighed in relief, "I see. That is a powerful technique indeed. What are the drawbacks?"

"It can be only used once a decade," Danzo said.

"WHAT!? Only once a decade?!"

Danzo nodded, "yes, but I have made some modifications to my body which allows me to use it once everyday."

Naruto sighed in relief once again, "that's good, it would have been useless if we couldn't use it more often. But tell what body modifications did you do?"

Danzo then revealed his right arm which was covered in bandages and sealed in a metal case. He then opened the seal and took off the bandages and inside was a pale white with a face attached to his shoulder. On his forearm were ten sharingans and each were looking right at Naruto.

"W-what did you do to yourself."

"What I had to. I did this so that one day, if the need arose I could control the nine tailed fox, ironically, the nine tailed fox now controls me."

Naruto looked at the eyes and the face attached to the man's arm, "you wanted to control me? In case I got out of control?"

"Yes, and if need be to use as a weapon."

Naruto knew Danzo's way of thinking and in a way could understand it, but he didn't like the fact that there was someone out there who would go to such lengths to try and control him. He needed to also cross the line like Danzo had done, he also needed the power to control the nine tailed beast. He needed more strength and if causing him to become a freak like Danzo is the only way to do it, then so be it.

"I want it," Naruto said as he looked at Shisui's eye, "I want this power. With it I can improve my mind control power even more that what it is."

Danzo nodded, "very well it shall be done. The first process we need to completely is the injection of Hashirama's cells into your body so that you will be able to use Wood release."

"Why do I need wood release? It seems unnecessary."

"Hashirama's cells grants me the stamina needed to use Kotoamatsukami once everyday. Also with the cells you're already amazing healing will probably increase ten times more than what it is."

"Will I also grow," NAruto asked pointing to the face sticking out of Danzo's shoulder, "a face?"

Danzo shook his head, "I am not sure. This arm was taken from Shisui himself, I transplanted it using Hashirama's cells, but I was not able to control them for long. Due to my lack of mastery over the cells they took over and tried to reform Hashirama. Luckily I stopped it just in time, though the face is an unfortunate side effect. But I am sure due to your chakra reserves and your Uzumaki bloodline, which is similar to the Senju bloodline, you will be able to fully master wood release, or at the very least have control over Hashirama's cells."

Naruto nodded at this, "then after you do that you will give me Shisui's eye."

Danzo bowed low, "of course, master."

Naruto quickly dispelled the silencing jutsu and then dispelled the two clones who had just finished talking. The two previous Konoha citizen then quickly went to bed, one filled with thoughts of obtaining power and the other filled with anger but he couldn't do anything about it.

The next day Naruto and Danzo were taken by an escort from New Iron town to their new home in the Land of Iron, Tiger Star city. TS was the most popular place in the land of Iron with the top educational institutes and even the number one samurai training base in the land. The city was bright and filled with colours, something Naruto was grateful for. There were people everywhere and the whole city looked like one big never ending party, which was why Naruto was sad when he was taken away from the city center.

The two ninja were lead to a house near the end of the city and were unceremoniously dropped off there with a few bags of clothes and a small amount of food. The house itself looked old as the ground with broken windows a frame that looked like it was termite heaven and mose growing everywhere.

"Well I didn't expect the best house but I doubt even criminals won't be made to live here," Naruto said as he walked up to the main door. He pushed to door open as the wooden mess promptly broke off it's hinges and fell backwards.

"We are ninja, we can survive in any weather. With some help from your clones we can have this house ready in no time," Danzo said as the man examined the wooden floors.

"We should be careful though," Naruto said, "this is the land of samurai, not ninjas."

Danzo nodded, "cover the house with a tent, we are far away that any activity going on inside the tent will not be seen as suspicious. For now let us focus on getting the heat back on before we freeze to death."

Naruto nodded, it was the middle of december. Quickly Naruto summoned several clones that went to the basement to fix the pipes there in order to get water and a supply of hot air flowing into the house again. All the cities in the Land of Iron were built this way with hot springs underneath them, whether natural or unnatural.

The steam from the springs would flow through the pipes that were all over the building heating said building up inside and out. With the clones at work downstairs Naruto went to work in the kitchen fixing dinner and guess what it is, if you guessed ramen you were probably right.

It took Naruto a week to get the entire house ready for living in and just as he did Danzo finally told him that he was ready to fuse Naruto with Hashirama's cells.

Naruto walked to the now fixed and furnished basement where Danzo waited for him. Danzo had taken over the basement converting it into a lab filled with several glass cases of different color and a huge work bench with several scientific instruments.

"Where did you get all this?" Naruto asked Danzo as the boy noted most of these looked very expensive.

"I brought them over from Konoha."

"So when I told you to gather things you think you might need you brought all this?"

Danzo nodded, "yes master. I need these instruments to maintain the cells in my body, else they might over take my body."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "will that happen to me? Because that is too much of a weakness to obtain if I infuse myself with those cells."

Danzo shook his head, "no master I do not believe so."

"And you are a scientist on the subject of this?"

"I am not a scientist, but I have done my research on the cells. My body was very old and weak when I infused myself with them. You are yet to grow and at the young age of 11 your chakra can be every easily modified." Danzo then moved to his table and grabbed an instrument that looked like a very powerful syringe. Inside the syringe was a big dose of a green coloured chemical, "this will infuse your body with a concentrated dose of Hashirama's cells, which should be enough to give you wood release."

Naruto nodded and slowly rolled up the sleeve of his orange shirt, "anything I should know before hand?"

"The Kyuubi might try and fight the cells. It is aware of what is going on in your body, if it even thinks you are trying to control it it will do anything it can to destroy the cells."

"So how do I fight it?"

"I am not sure, I don't even think the Kyuubi will notice, but either way after this shot I think it is best if you go to bed, if all works out well then the next day you will have fully fused with Hashirama's cells."

"And you're sure I will not get a face attached to some part of my body?" Naruto asked as Danzo brought the needle over his right bicep.

"I am," Danzo pressed the needle hard until the skin broke away giving access to the needle.

"Why?"

Danzo looked up and met Naruto's eyes, "because you are an Uzumaki," he then pushed the cells into Naruto and when it was empty, pulled the needle out. Taking a cotton ball he pressed it on Naruto's skin and wiped away and excess blood.

Naruto winced at the needle leaving and quickly pressed the spot the needle pierced and held it until it healed, "what do you mean because I am an Uzumaki?"

"The Uzumaki was-"

"-is" Naruto interrupted.

"Right. Is a very powerful bloodline. Your key features are the large amount of chakra you all posses and your amazing life span. But there is also another, your ability to adapt is second to none. Normally an adult can never properly cope with having a jinchuriki sealed inside of them. Yes, they can store it, but they will never be able to use it fully. The Kyuubi's previous jinchuuriki were both Uzumaki. Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the the first Hokage, was the first jinchuuriki of the nine tails. She had it sealed inside of her when she was and adult, but despite this she managed to use the Kyuubi's power with great skill.

"Your mother on the other hand had the Kyuubi sealed in her when she was around your age. And while she couldn't use the Kyuubi's powers consciously, she could draw on it. Something most containers can't do if the beast was sealed in them at an older age. Killer Bee of Kumo had the eight tails sealed in him when he was around your age and though the man can use it's powers now it was very difficult for him in the beginning."

"Meaning what?" Naruto asked.

"Like you unconsciously using the Kyuubi's chakra to heal yourself. Killer Bee at first couldn't do that, now however he can. But back to what I was saying, the Uzumaki bloodline is very very good at adapting." Danzo then took a brush and quickly drew several seals all over Naruto's right arm and over the boy's face.

"What are these for?" Naruto asked,.

"These seals will help activate the cells. Once you get to bed pour some chakra into them and they will help you reach into your own mind, there you should be able to see the fox. Do your best to distract it as the cells work on your body. If the fox notices your depiction you might just have a fight in your hand."

Naruto nodded and quickly left for his room upstairs leaving Danzo alone in his land. Danzo waited until Naruto left and then opened his arm revealing the cotton he used to wipe Naruto's blood. Smirking, Danzo put the cotton into a beaker of clear liquid and watched as the liquid slowly turned red as blood.

'I cannot betray you, but I will never stop trying,' Danzo said as he thought of several ways that he could neutralize Naruto's control over him and then suddenly his brain started to hurt, 'right, I can't even think of betraying the brat!'

Danzo's head eventually calmed down and he sat down on the floor panting. He had a plan, it may or may not work, but he was going to give it a shot. Danzo then got up and collected some of the blood in a test tube and began to analyze the blood finding out ways to stop Naruto when suddenly his head started to hurt again.

Quickly Danzo wrote down several reading he had taken on a piece of paper and then activated his Kotoamatsukami making himself forget what he was doing. The now memory cleared Danzo stood in front of a microscope and saw a notepad in front of him with information about a subject 'N'.

'Who is subject N? No wait, I wiped my own memory meaning I shouldn't remember it. I need to save this data, and begin my research into what it is tomorrow when I can use the Kotoamatsukami again.'

Danzo then took the note with the new data and put in a file he had hidden from Naruto. Inside the file were several noted similar to this one, most were observation of subject N and his abilities and theories.

Danzo had a suspicion of who subject N was, but he wasn't sure, because he had previously used the Kotoamatsukami, when he was first enslaved, to make himself to never think that subject N was Naruto. And this was the only reason Danzo could work on finding ways to kill subject N without gaining a major headache in the process. After all Naruto only told Danzo to never betray him, not subject N.

* * *

Upstairs Naruto sat down on his bed and poured chakra into his gravity and chakra suppression seals, he would need all the strength he had. He then challenged chakra into the seals Danzo drew, the seals glowed green and Naruto felt sleepy. He fell backwards into his bed and quickly drifted into his mind.

Naruto then snapped his eyes open and found himself in the center of a tunnel with his body floating in the water. He got up and and found that he wasn't even wet, it was like the water wasn't even there. He quickly started walking around, if Danzo was right then the fox would be around here somewhere.

Naruto noticed the pipes glow blue and red and if he were it guess Naruto would think that the pipes were his chakra. He then decided to follow them and quickly he found himself in front of what looked like a giant cage with a seal in front of it. Naruto felt a cool breeze push him further inside towards the cage.

The other side of the cage looked black, pitch black. Naruto didn't know what to expect so he simply kept wary and alert. Suddenly Naruto saw something move inside the cage and just like that two giant red eyes opened in front of Naruto as a pair of white teeth appeared in the form of a smile, " **so, my jailor finally decided to come and greet me.** "

"Hello Kyuubi," Naruto said with a fake smile, "I expected you….bigger."

" **HAHA! You certainly have guts boy I'll give you that! But then again for the man who now can control people with words alone I expected nothing less.** "

"You know about that?" Naruto asked.

" **Oh yes I do know about that. I know everything you have done as I can see through the seal what goes on in your life. And I must say you certainly are a ruthless ninja to control so many people without a care in regards to what they want.** "

"They are happy under my control, they are safe. I give most of them suppose in life."

" **And that purpose if to serve you?** "

"Yes, it is," Naruto replied without flinching.

" **HAHA! Good good. Your do not regret your decisions. That is good. Last thing I need is a jailer who is so weak and scared of his own power that he refuses to use it. Though I must say your parents will be sad to hear you have abandoned Konoha. They gave their life for the village.** "

"And now their dead. I love my parents true, but no one will ever control me. Not even them. I will control my fate, no one else. Let them try if they think they can, I'll destroy them."

" **You have guts boy I'll give you that much. But tell me how are you going to go about obtaining this power of yours?** "

"Any way I can," Naruto said as he felt something enter his body, the cells were active, he just had to hold out long enough for the fox not to notice.

" **Oh? Like fusing Hashirama's cells in your own body?** "

Naruto's eyes widened the moment the fox said that. Out of the bars of the cage an orange paw flew out and tried to grab Naruto. Quickly Naruto jumped away and landed on one of the walls. He quickly performed several seals and yelled, "wind release: cutting whirlwind!" Naruto took a deep breath and then blasted a gust of wind towards the Kyuubi's arms cutting it in several places.

The arm however didn't stop, it bent and then tried to grab Naruto yet again only for Naruto jump away and then send a great fireball right into it's forearm.

The kyuubi grunted in slight pain and pulled its arm back in the cage. Naruto thought he had won before a blast of red bubbly chakra threw him off the wall and launched him across the room. Naruto got up from the water and saw the red chakra form into several hands all trying to break into the pipes carrying Naruto's chakra.

'It's trying to destroy the cells in my chakra coils,' Naruto realised. He quickly gathered his chakra into his voice and yelled, "STOP IT!"

Suddenly the red hands stop and just as Naruto thought he had stopped the Kyuubi it chuckled, " **stupid brat! You think you can control me?! You can't even control a jonin, let alone a being formed completely out of chakra!** "

Naruto ground his teeth and quickly reach for his kunai pouch, only to find it not there, 'shit! I don't actually have weapons in here.' Realising he could probably only affect the Kyuubi with ninjutsus Naruto quickly summoned hundreds of clones and each launched a powerful attack on the several chakra arms the Kyuubi possessed.

"Great fireball jutsu!" Naruto yelled out as he burt a single arm by himself while the clone worked in teams to destroy the rest.

" **You are creative brat I'll give you that,** " the Kyuubi said, " **but nothing against the full force of my power!** " Suddenly a shockwave erupted from the cage rattling the seal and the gates and pushing Naruto off his feet and dispelling all of his clones.

Naruto found himself thrown into the wall where the red pipes turned into red chakra arms and grabbed him and held him in place. Naruto struggled to try and get out but the arms had a good grip on him. Out of the cage the Kyuubi's arm came out again. It extended one claw and pressed it on Naruto's chest.

" **You fought well brat, but you are nothing when compared to me,** " the Kyuubi said as he then pressed his claw into Naruto's chest.

Naruto yelled out in pain as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra flow like acid through his body. He felt it try and fight Hashirama's cells and it was winning. Naruto needed to get out, he needed to get free, he needed more power! Naruto channeled his chakra all over the place in a desperate attempt to release himself and then suddenly something caught.

He felt the blue gem Recca gave which was now embedded in the palm of his hand. He felt the gem heat up as he channeled more and more chakra into it until finally it exploded outwards and a great stream of fire burnt the chakra hand holding Naruto to the wall.

Now freed Naruto used both arms and pushed the Kyuubi's claw away from his chest and he felt the acid like chakra stop flowing in his veins. Naruto then channeled chakra into his limbs and with extra strength he pushed the claw away just long enough for him to jump away to safety.

" **Hmm,** " the Kyuubi said, " **looks like you have an ace up your sleeve you weren't even aware about. But no matter no pathetic power that fool you call a brother gave you will help you now.** "

Naruto got ready for the next attack but suddenly the blue gem in his hand glowed brighter and brighter as suddenly his palm bursted into flames and out of that flame came eight streams of fire that moved like they were alive, no, they were alive!

Naruto watched as out of the palm of his hand eight dragons made out of fire were released. They each looked different with different coloured flames and with different eyes. The eight dragons stood tall as they eyed the Kyuubi.

" **Karyu,** " the Kyuubi growled out with narrowed eyes, " **I thought you fire leeched would be dead by now.** "

One of the dragons, with one single great eye, stepped forward and floated closer to the cage, " **we are just as immortal as you Kyuubi, as long as there is an heir to HachiKaryu we will exist.** "

The Kyuubi stepped closer to the cage and Naruto saw his face for the first time. It was a fox, a big fox. But it honestly didn't look like a demon, it just looked like a big fox with major anger issues. Naruto nodded it's teeth were shown and it looked like it was snarling, " **well which one are you, you all look the same to me.** "

" **I am Koku,** " the dragon said, " **and you best treat us with respect Kyuubi. After all we are out here while you are in there.** "

The Kyuubi snarled and charged at the cage only to be bounced back. It got up to try again only for one of the dragons, one having three green eyes, to come forward and summon a wall of fire in front of the cage thereby blocking sight of the Kyuubi.

" **What an annoying guy,** " said the three eyed dragon, " **remember that time he tried to eat one of us?** "

Another dragon, one with eight small eyes four on each side, shook its head, " **honestly that thing is a menace.** "

" **Enough,** " said Koku and the other dragon all looked at him, " **we have work to do.** "

Slowy the other dragons all turned and looked at Naruto who was still in shock. He then noticed the dragon were all looking at him and he snapped out of it, "who are you all?"

" **We,** " began Koku, " **are the Karyu. 8 dragons who make up the kekkai genkai of the Hachikaryu clan. Unlike other kekkei genkai we are sentient and so we can pick and choose who we serve.** "

"A concious kekkei genkai? I never would have imagined," Naruto said finding things becoming stranger and stranger as things went on, "so you are the power Recca possessed?"

Goku nodded, " **Indeed. Young Recca was the first person in a long time to even be able to partially use our abilities.** "

"Partially?!" Naruto exclaimed, "he took on the entirety of ROOT with your power!" Danzo had told him that. He had explained how Recca summoned the spirits of the dead back to life and then use them to fight the remaining ROOT ninjas.

" **So you can imagine how powerful we really are,** " Koku said.

" **Stupid brat couldn't use any of use properly,** " said one of the dragons. This one had four long jaws which looked like fangs.

"Don't talk about Recca like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

" **Oh? And what will you do if I don't stop?** " asked the dragon as he tried to tower over Naruto and intimidate him.

It didn't work. Naruto quickly formed several seals, he took a large breath and the shoot out a torrent of water at the dragon, "Water release: Large Projectile!" The water hit the dragon and then hissed as it melted on contact. Naruto however didn't stop, he pushed further and managed to hit the dragon long enough to knock him back.

" **Why you little-** " the dragon began.

"- **Enough!** " Koku cried out, " **we do not have time for this! Naruto we need to talk to you. Naruto Uzumaki you are the next head of the Hachikaryu as said by Recca. Do you accept this duty and do you accept this power?** "

Naruto readied himself. He stood up straighter and nodded, "I do."

The dragons then came closer and surrounded Naruto all around, the four jawed one was less enthusiastic about this. Koku then spoke up, " **you will be tested Naruto. Each of us will come one by one and we will test you to see if you are worthy of our power. Do you understand?** "

Naruto nodded, "I do."

" **Then good luck boy, you will need it,** " and with that the dragons all exploded into flames and collapsed into Naruto. The went into the blue gem yet again and Naruto felt new chakra enter his body.

This one felt like fire and he felt the Kyuubi's chakra slowly meet the Hashirama cells. Instead of them canceling each other out, they fused and Naruto felt a burst of power pour out of his chakra coils. Naruto screamed out and suddenly the world went white.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day in his bed like nothing had happened at all. But Naruto knew something must have changed, he could feel it. He could feel a chakra that wasn't inside of him before. He could feel the Hashirama cells inside of him, but something felt different about them, something was not right.

Naruto held out a hand and channeled some of the new chakra he was feeling into the palm of of his hand. From what Danzo explained he should be able to form a wooden structure now, but instead of a wooden structure coming out, something else did.

Slowy out of the palm of his hand a black and white sapling slowly formed. It's leaves were made of fire and between the black and white coloured wood one could see it was burning hot to the touch.

Naruto smiled as he slowly understood what had happened. The wood release of Hashirama's cells combined with the fire of the dragon's chakra to form a new type of jutsu. So now instead of the wood release Naruto had the Ember release.

* * *

 **Done, REVIEWS! Please I'm like a review vampire, plus I'm bored gives me something to read. Anyway tell me something you like about this chapter, I personally liked the Danzo scheming thing, because he sees himself as fighint subject N, not Naruto, a work around of Naruto's oders. SOmething I think somebody like Danzo would do.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Naruto walked through the corridors of Tiger Star school. He had began classes today and learnt all he could about the way studies is done here. There were three years, the first, second and third. After the end of the first year the student will have an extra class for them. The ones who will be trained to be a samurai will go to military school while the ones who wish to be a civilian will go to the civilian school.

So Naruto now walked to the first year class on the second floor with excitement and nervousness. Naruto looked calm and ready, but inside he was panicking. This was his first and only chance at impressing them. This was like a do over for him, where he doesn't have to fear them hating him because of the Kyuubi, where he can make some real friends.

The only bad thing was that Naruto had to wear a uniform. It was a white button up shirt with short sleeves and grey slacks. Over this he wore a grey jacket with the creators of the school, a grey tiger, on the right. Naruto hated the uniform, no color at all. He was starting to miss the lack of orange in the world and as a way of rebelling he wore orange socks. He also felt uncomfortable without his face mask and dark sunglasses. Sure there was no reason to hide his face, but still….

He stopped in front of the class room and sighed, this was it. He moved forward to open the door but as he did felt something move fast and quickly jumped back just in time as person was thrown through the door. The person flew back and stopped and hit the railing. Naruto saw the person who was sent flying back was a girl who looked like she was 14. She wore the school uniform for girls with a white blouse and a grey skirt, she had straight black hair that reached her shoulders and her eyes were blue which were narrowed and filled with hate.

Naruto gulped and stepped backwards and saw the girl get up quickly. She drew her blade, which was grey and five inches long like everyone else's and suddenly the blade lite up with blue chakra. She held it up and charged into the classroom again, "ARGHHH!"

Naruto watched as the girl went in full speed, almost faster than him and watched as she fought with another student a boy with bright blonde hair that looked like he got electrocuted and brown eyes. Naruto saw them try and hit each other over and over again as the blue blades struck each other with a crack. They moved like water in a stream, each aiming for their opponent's weak spot only to be blocked in the last second.

The girl then jumped back and drew in her blade, she then glared at the boy who was grinning like a madman. She then leant forward and withdrew the blade so fast it was seen only as a curve of blue light that struck at the boy, "Iaido!"

The boy moved backwards and dodged the girls strike within an inch, "wow Kia you sure are serious about this aren't you."

"No one insults my family!" the girl cried out and charged the boy she kept swinging at him with no sign of actually hitting him.

The boy smiled, "stupid girl. You don't even know how to perform the Iaido style properly. The students of the Himura style truly lack all sense of dignity." He then blocked one of the girl's strikes and kicked her backwards. He then resheathed his sword and charged forward, "Iaido," he drew the blade out so fast that the girl, Kia, didn't have time to defend herself.

As the blade neared her neck closer and closer it was obvious she wouldn't be able to stop it from taking her neck. Naruto however was already moving. He didn't know why, maybe it was a hero complex, but he needed to save this girl. He released every restriction he had on him and vanished in a blur of white and grey and reappeared in front of Kia with a kunai out blocking the other blonde boy's blade mere centimeters from Kia's neck.

The blonde boy's eyes widened in surprise before he pulled back his blade and attacked Naruto from above. Naruto however was much more faster. In a flash Naruto moved inside the man's defenses and held his kunai at the boy's neck and said, "stop."

It wasn't an order laced with chakra, it was a good old fashioned threat. Naruto pressed his kunai deeper to the boy's throat, "or I'll gut you."

The boy's brown eyes widened in fear and slowly he lowered his raised sword and Naruto let him back away slowly. "W-who are you?"

Naruto put his kunai back in a secret compartment in his uniform and smiled, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure meeting you, I think I'm your new classmate."

The whole class looked at him and dropped their jaws, "WHAT?!"

"You sure know how to make an entrance Uzumaki," said a rough voice from outside. All the students turned and there standing by the door was a tall man with a scar across his left cheek with black hair and black eyes. At his hip were three swords and he looked pissed. He walked in, his white coat waving to the side showing he wore a black yukata underneath. He walked to the Kia and looked her over, "you aright Himura?"

Kia nodded, "y-yes sensei. I'm fine."

The man nodded and turned to the electric blond, "and you Shenin?"

"Yes master Zenbu!" the blond then bowed his head, "I was just showing Kia how she lacked proper training sir."

"Liar!" Kia yelled out, "you insulted my family!"

Shenin got up with a fist held out, "you want to go again bitch?!"

"Enough!" Zenbu said as he knocked both of them up the head, "detention both of you! And you," he turned to Naruto and glared, "first day here and you're already causing problems. Useless foreigners. Everyone get to your seats!" As Naruto stood there and waited for everyone to settle in he noticed only a handful of the students had blades while the rest did not. "Now that all you brats are settled it's time to introduce a new student joining us," Zenbu turned to Naruto, "introduce yourself punk."

Naruto nodded, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, I am from the land of fire and I came here because my uncle wanted to move," the cover story Mifune provided from Naruto and Danzo, "I like ramen and training and hate bullies. My goal is to be free!"

The students all looked at him like he had just said the strangest thing in the world before laughing. Naruto saw everyone there laugh at him but he didn't care.

"Is this guy serious sensei?" one of the students asked, "he looks like he should be at home with his parents! The kid looks like he is 11 years old."

Zenbu simply sighed, "you got me kid. Apparently he is some kind of super genius or something."

"I'm not a super genius sensei," Naruto said beaming at him, "I'm just really good at working hard!"

The man looked at Naruto sizing him up before huffing, "whatever. Go and take a seat, you better be good Uzumaki or else you are going to be in big trouble. We only have one week until the end of this year and the finals come up."

Naruto nodded at the man and quickly took a seat in the back. While Naruto was alone in the back he didn't mind. These people were going to be his friend whether they liked it or not…..okay that sounded so wrong. Naruto shook his head clear of such thought and quickly payed attention to his teacher.

"Alright brats today is a full recap of chakra weapons. Ayame!" Zenbu said pointing at a girl sitting in the front with glasses, "tell us how they work."

The girl stood up, "a chakra weapon is made in such a way that it emits the users chakra out as a blade. The 'blade' of the weapon is able to absorb chakra easily but if the user is unable to properly use the blade and form the blade the weapon can be easily broken."

Zenbu nodded his head and waved the girl to sit down, "good. Now can anyone tell me why it is important for a samurai to make his/her own blade?"

Kia stood up and spoke, "when a user makes his/her own blade they infuse their chakra into the blade, causing easy flow of chakra. This is also the reason why it is difficult to use another person's chakra weapon."

As Kia sat down Naruto remembered how when he tried to use Garku's blade, while at sea training under the man, it refused to work for him, almost like the chakra blade had a mind of it's own. Naruto raised a hand and waited for the teacher to call on him.

"Yes what is it Uzumaki? Need to use the little boy's room?" Zenbu asked causing the whole class to chuckle.

Naruto laughed too, 'this man is so going to get pranked,'. "No sir I was just wondering why don't samurai's use a normal length sword to harness their chakra?"

Zenbu nodded, "good question red haired brat. Why can't the rest of you ask questions like him!?" Zenbu said glaring at the class.

Naruto smiled and then he wondered, 'red haired? What does he-oh right. My hair dye is still there.'

"Well Uzumaki the answer is simple. We mass produce the blades at an alarming rate, and a blade is a samurai's soul so we cannot reuse them. Hence to save metal on the average soldier we make the swords short. But that doesn't mean we don't have people using long blades as well."

Naruto nodded, "Commander Mifune."

"Right in one brat," Zenbu said, "samurai's that are a cut above the rest, or have special chakra, have different blades. Commander Mifune is a legend with the blade and a master at Iaido. Hence he carries a full length blade to be most effective."

Naruto nodded as Zenbu continued to talk about chakra control, all of which Naruto already knew. Then after an hour of lectures Zenbu finished the class and walked out. Naruto sighed and packed his bag, the next lesson would be in an ten minutes time, maybe he could get a quick nap in. Just as Naruto was about to lay down his head he noticed the whole of the class turn and look at him.

"Ah….hi?" Naruto said.

"So Naruto right," said a boy with brown hair which was slicked back with black box shaped glasses, "I'm Aizen, so tell us, what is a ninja doing in the Land of Iron?"

Naruto grinned, "and what makes you think I'm a ninja?"

Aizen grinned back, "the kunai you used."

"Doesn't mean I'm a ninja."

"Doesn't mean you're not."

"Okay enough!" yelled Suko as he walked up towards Naruto and drew his blade, "I am Suko Shenin. You ninja," he spat out, "dared to lay a hand on me and threatened my life. As such I demand a duel with you!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Because you have shamed my honour!"

"And I should accept this…..why?"

"Because denying it would bring shame upon your parents and your family!"

"I don't have a family and my parents are dead."

"Then…ah….because if you deny my challenge you are a coward!"

Naruto sighed, 'I really don't have time for this. I need to find a teacher to train me to be a swordsman, practise my ember release and then prank that stupid teacher of mine good.' "okay fine, yeah," the blonde swordsman smiled, "I am a coward."

"W-what?"

"What do you mean what? I said I am a coward. Meaning I don't want to fight you."

"Have you no honour?"

"Nope," Naruto said as he rested his eyes down for a nap while the rest of the class laughed at Suko's face which was filled with shock.

"B-but you must!"

"Why?"

"Because a samurai should not back down from a challenge!"

"Are you a samurai?"

"No, but I will b-"

"-I am also not a samurai, hence that rule doesn't apply. So….bye bye."

Suko blinked and then slowly turned around and walked back to his seat all the while thinking about Naruto's logic.

"That was a very logical way of thinking Naruto," Aizen said, "I must say I am impressed."

Naruto smiled, "thanks Aizen, hey by the way why is it that some of these guys have blades? I thought samurai training doesn't begin until next year."

"It doesn't but some of the people who are going to dojo's to train, and are strong enough are given temporary swords before they build their own. It's like an advance placement class, I myself am allowed to carry a blade," Aizen said pointing to the small grey blade by his side.

"I see," Naruto said, "know any dojo's I can join?"

"I would recommend mine but my father will not allow anyone who is not family to learn the family techniques." Aizen said with a sorry look.

"You sure are helpful Aizen," Naruto said smiling, "why is that?"

Aizen smiled, "you are interesting Naruto. And don't you mean big brother Aizen?"

Naruto blinked before realising he was just 11 years old again, sometime he forgot that. "Oh right, thanks big bro," Naruto said as Aizen sat back in his seat. Naruto didn't have any problem calling Aizen big bro, after all the guy helped him, least he can do is show some respect.

Soon the next teacher came and it was a woman with white hair and a figure that Naruto swore he saw on the cover of one of those dirty ero book the third Hokage always read. The woman was beautiful, something all the young teen boys in the room noticed and lusted after.

"Alright class," the teacher said, "today is a pop quiz!" The boys all shouted in happiness, even Aizen who always looked calm and collected now stood up with a big smile on his face.

Naruto watched all this in surprise and wonder and while he wanted to know why all the boys were excited, while the girls were not, he decided to ask later. Naruto was soon handed a sheet of paper with several questions and a black paper to write answers in. Seeing that all of them were theory and he knew most of them. So Naruto quickly began writing all the answers down, it was a good thing he had his clones memorise all those books Mifune had given him in advance.

Soon after the test was over and the papers collected the teacher quickly walked out with the papers giving Naruto the chance to ask his question, "hey why was every boy here so happy about the test?"

The girl sitting in front of him turned back, she had dark green hair with green eyes and a look of constant dizzyness on her face, "oh that? The boys were excited they got another chance to win their bet with Ms. Ayame."

'Ayame? That's the same name ramen sis has. Huh small world.' Naruto thought and then spoke, "what beat?"

"Oh something silly really. Ms. Ayame beat that if the we could score above 95% in one of her pop quizzes she would give that person one wish. So far no one has been able to do it."

Naruto nodded, "thank for explain that, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The sleep girl smiled, "hello Naruto, I'm Moe Aruka."

Naruto and Moe talked for a bit. Apparently the girl wanted to be a gardener but her parents said she should be a samurai, something about her being good at it. Eventually however Ms. Ayame came back in with all the papers and the class went quiet as the boys waited patiently for their papers.

"Now class I am very impressed with you all. You have taken one of the most dry subjects, something most people find difficult, and you have excelled in it. Sadly none of you have gotten above 95% yet," the boys all sighed, "none of you, except one."

Suddenly everyone was still and they waited with held breaths wondering who it was that would get that favour from Ms. Ayame. Most of the boys wanted to ask her out on a date, some of them had less….honorable intentions.

The white haired teacher took out a single piece of paper which had a 97% on in in bright red ink. "Naruto Uzumaki congratulations."

The whole class turned as one again towards Naruto as the boy wondered whether they all practice this without him looking, "sweet."

"Are you aware of the deal I have with this class?" Ms. Ayame asked to which Naruto nodded, "good then ask away your request and I shall do it."

Naruto stood up and gathered his thoughts and finally spoke, "could you teach me to be a samurai?"

"You idiot!" screamed Suko, "you could have asked her for anything! A date! A night alone! Her hand in marriage!" The rest of the class looked at Soku as if he was mad before Ayame hit him with the handle of her blade.

"I'll have you know I am not that type of woman," Ms. Ayame said before turning to Naruto, "yours is a reasonable request Naruto Uzumaki, but unfortunately I am a teacher and do not have a dojo as such I cannot and will not be able to train you."

"Oh," Naruto said, "then can I ask for your favour later?"

Ms. Ayame smiled, "wise choice, use it when you need it. Now the rest of you all take your papers and try to do better next time, as of now the deal is finished, but I still expect you to keep your grades up."

And with that the woman left leaving the class to once again look at Naruto in awe.

"Did you cheat or something?" Suko asked, "it's alright if you did. I mean you are a ninja."

"Shut up Suko," Kia said, "he obviously didn't cheat. The boy is just smart."

"Hey stop calling me boy, "Naruto said, "I am just three years younger to you all!"

"Oh it doesn't matter!" Suko said as he held his face crying, "now I'll never be able to ask Ms. Ayame's hand in marriage!" He then turned to Naruto, "you should have at least asked for something nice! Like her phone number!"

"Oh back off Suko," Moe said, "Naruto is too cute to be perverted like you boys."

"What do you mean cute?" one of the boys said as he eyes Naruto panting, "I'm cute too!"

"Well he does look much cuter than you boys," said another girl as she pinched Naruto's cheeks, "especially his whiskers."

And just like that the girls suddenly started fawning over him as Naruto was pinched hugged and even crushed. It seemed the girls had taken a licking to him big time.

"Alright enough," Kia said as Naruto was finally let go, "give the poor kid space."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he caught his breath.

"No problem kid," Kia said as she smiled, "hey I couldn't help overhearing you wanted to get trained in being a samurai. Looking for a dojo?"

Naruto nodded, "yeah know any?"

"You're in luck kid. My parents own the Himura style dojo and they take students, but be careful it might be too much for you."

"I grew up in the ninja world with a ninja for a grandfather and a manipulative bastard for a mentor. I think I can handle it."

Kia nodded as slowly the rest of the class now became more and more interested in Naruto.

"Where are you from Naruto?" asked a boy.

"From Konoha, the village hidden in leaves."

"Oh so cool! Did you guys have ninjas for teachers?" asked another.

"Yup! We had the coolest teacher called Recap! He was awesome!"

"Sweet! I heard ninja students as called geenens. Are you one?" Asked a girl with a sword at her hip.

"What? Oh no, I'm not a genin. I'm just a student, a genin is somebody who is already qualified to be a ninja. I just went to the academy for a year before I left."

"Really? You are pretty fast, you managed to save Kia's life and in the blink of an eye managed to defeat Suko!."

"Hey I had it handled!" yelled Kia.

"And he didn't have me, I let him get close!" Suko yelled out.

"Yeah whatever Suko," said Moe as the entire class laughed at the flustered boy. Naruto smiled, he was starting to like it here. After spending the rest of the class answering their questions about the ninja world Naruto sat and listened as the other classes went on.

From these classes Naruto learnt a very important thing. Chakra levels here are based on numbers, not level, because there are no chunins or jonins here. There levels of chakra were, 1 for civilian, 2 for genin, 3 for chunin, 4 for jonin and 5 for kage level. This was something Naruto noted as it seemed it was skill level that got a samurai promoted, not necessary chakra and skill as is the case with ninjas.

This mean Naruto now had a 50/50 chance of controlling a reasonable higher up in the samurai army. It seemed Zenbu himself while a teacher and a captain of a squad, had only level 3 chakra, meaning Naruto could have controlled him.

After class that day Naruto waited for Kia's detention to get over before following her to her family's dojo. The girl was, in a few words, very very rude. She was also very prideful talking about her family's style of technique over and over again. But all in all she seemed like a nice girl to Naruto.

"So where do you guys live?" Naruto asked the excited black haired girl.

"Over there," Kia said pointing at a mountain far away from the city.

Naruto strained his eyes, "wow, that looks pretty far away. You sure we can make it in time, it's already getting late. "

"Well I usually run, but since you're tagging along I decided to walk," she said, "I'm a pretty fast runner you know. Fastest in my dojo!"

Naruto smiled, "is that so? Care to make a wager?"

Kia looked at him strangely, "you really think you can beat me?"

"Yup."

Kia grinned, "you're on," and with that she dashed ahead in a burst of speed. She jumped on buildings and ran as the street passed below her in a blur. She looked back hoping to see a struggling Naruto try to catch up to her only to find him not there. 'Did I leave him that far behind?' Kia wondered as she slowed down to find him.

"Why are you slowing down?" Kia heard Naruto's voice ask. She turned ahead and to her shock saw the boy far ahead of her, "I turn back to see how far behind you were and what do I see? Come on Kia I know I'm fast but don't give up just yet!"

Kia gritted her teeth in anger and quickly pushed ahead and ran until the wind howled at her ears, only to find Naruto right in front of her.

"Brat!" Kia screamed out and pushed herself forward and charged ahead. Soon they reached the base of the mountain and there they saw was a long flight of stairs that lead to the top of mountain. Kia quickly ran up the familiar steps and turned back to see Naruto fall behind her.

Smiling Kia quickly ran up and just as she was about to reach the top a shadow flew over her and landed right in front of her in the top of the stairs. Kia then slowly stopped to a crawl and panted. She saw Naruto there on the top grinning at her, 'who is this guy!' Kia screamed out as she slowly walked to the top.

"I-I got to admit Naruto," pant, "you are pretty fast!" Kia sasi as she smiled at the boy.

Naruto grinned, "thanks Kia." Naruto then turned and saw the building there on the top of the mountain. It was a classical looking building made of wood and paper. Naruto noticed it still had some color to it with some red paint on the side, unlike the rest of the Land of Iron. The front of the building was covered in snow with a pathway clearly cleared out form the steps to the front. There were two entrances. One was to a big long corridor, the dojo if Naruto was to guess and the other to a smaller two story house.

Kia pointed to the smaller house, "that's my house," and then to the larger building, "and that's the dojo. I'll go and change, why don't you go to the dojo and introduce yourself, my mom should be there right now teaching."

"Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, my mom is the Himura style master. My dad doesn't really fight all that much," Kia said as she quickly went to her house, "but don't underestimate her, or it will be the last thing you do."

With that vague threat Kia left Naruto alone in the cold. 'If she is anything like Kia then I believe that,' Naruto said as he slowly walked to the dojo and opened it.

Inside was a long corridor with wooden panels with the sides filled with training equipments and a rack of wooden swords, bokkens. And in the center was a woman with black hair tied up in a ponytail and black eyes, she was thin but looked powerful with lean arms holding a wooden bokken over her shoulder. She was obviously Kia's mother. If the looks didn't give it away then her shouting did.

"Work you pathetic useless maggots!" the woman shouted, yup definitely Kia's mother, "you want to master the Himura style you better work!"

In front of her were five students all with white gis. They were all panting and crying as their arms were practising swinging their blades over and over again. Naruto understood their pain as Garku had made him do the same exercises over and over again while at sea, something about finding your center.

Finally after five minutes of staring at them the woman finally noticed Naruto there, "you there red haired boy what do you want?"

Naruto blinked, 'was she talking to me? But I don't have….right I dyed my hair,' "oh, I am a friend of Kia's I am here to join the dojo."

The woman blinked and then smirked, "is that so? So you want to learn Himura style do you? You sure? It's extremely difficult you know, not just anyone can learn it. In a few days time you will end up looking like these boys here," she said pointing at them with the end of her bokken.

Naruto simply nodded, she had to try a lot harder to scare him off. After all he was the kid that started pranking a city full of ninjas by the time he was 8.

Kia's mother smiled, "okay kid I like your style. What's your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

She nodded, "well I'm Kaoru Himura," she then went to the side where there was a large wooden box. She reached inside and threw him a white gi, "put it on, you can change in there," she said pointing to a room on the end of the dojo.

Naruto nodded and quickly left his sandals at the entrance and took him bag to the changing room. Inside he quickly sealed all the dangerous things he had on him, like several kunais and shurikens, and put them all inside his bag. He wore the white gi, which fitted him very well surprisingly, and covered his gravity and chakra suppression seals with a sweatband on each arm. He looked silly sure, but the fact he wore such heavy restraints would be the ace up his sleeve.

Naruto walked out and towards the center of the dojo where Kia was now there waiting talking to her mother.

"Ah Naruto, the gi suits you," Kia said smiling at the boy.

"Yes it does indeed," Kaoru said, "alright boy Kia has a lot to tell me about you, it seems you save her life today."

"Mom! I had everything under control!"

"Yes I'm sure you did dear, but the fact that you nearly got your head chopped off is not something I would like happening again, so you know what that means," the woman said grinning like mad to which Kia was slowly shaking in fear.

Naruto smiled at this and watched Kia get in line with the boys and go thru several kata's for sword play.

"After you're done going through every single kata you know and a 1000 strikes, then and only then will I teach you something new today! Got it?!"

Kia nodded in defeat and she along with the other students went back to work. Kaoru turned to Naruto and eyed him up and down, "looks like you got some trained before kid," she said noticing Naruto's shaped body, "body of a ninja if I were to say."

Naruto nodded, "yup. How did you know that?"

"I used to serve in the military and have fought my far share on ninja's in the past. Who trained you?"

"My mentor, who was a ninja and a pirate I meat at sea."

"A pirate? Sounds like quite the story. Anyway first things first," Kaoru then took out two armbands which Naruto was very familiar with, "these are g-"

"-Gravity seals," Naruto said as he rolled up his sweat bands showing his own seals in place, "I have my own."

Kaoru whistled, "nice kid. And here I was thinking those sweat bands was a result of poor fashion sense. Anyway how heavy are they?"

"Ah…20 pounds each?"

Kaoru nodded, "not bad. Okay double them, Kia herself has 30 pounds on her, but if you managed to beat her in a contest of speed you might be able to take more punishment."

Naruto nodded and adjusted his weights. It was instantaneous and he struggled to slowly get used to the extra weight.

"Okay now we go for the swing test," Kaoru handed him a bokken of his own and made him get into line with the other students, "a hundred swings, go."

Naruto nodded and quickly swung his sword with precision and speed, all the strikes had the same amount of strength behind it and they all were fast and aimed at the same spot. After ten minutes Naruto stopped, a little out of breath due to the added weight he now had on.

"Wow," said one of the students as Naruto now noticed everyone was looking at him in surprise and shock.

"Who taught you kid?" Kaoru asked, "that was a perfect set."

"The pirate I mentioned before," Naruto replied, "he was the one who taught me."

"Some pirate," Kaoru said, "anyway it seemed you are good at this, why don't we go for some stamina training now."

Naruto was then subjected to the same boring training ROOT had made him do, although in a less serious way. He ran around the dojo until he dropped, which took an hour, so while he did that Naruto took out a book from his bag and began reading it as a way of killing the boredom. After that he did push ups, chin ups, crunches and then high jumps until Naruto grew too bored.

"Alright this is boring!" Naruto yelled out, "I already did all of this! I need something new or else I'm going to burst!"

Kaoru laughed, "ya I do suppose this is getting a little boring for you. But I must say I am impressed kid, you're what 10? 11? You can already do more that what I could do at that age!"

Naruto nodded, "I have been training to be a ninja for a long time, now that I here I want to be a samurai. So yeah, this is super easy for me!"

Kia then got a little pissed, "really? Is this too easy for the ninja? I realise you are strong kid but don't push it. You need to take things slow once if you want to be a samurai."

Kaoru grinned, "yeah kid. I'll admit you are strong, and you can probably beat Kia too, but still need to pace-"

"What?!" Kia yelled out, "what do you mean he can beat me?!"

Kaoru shrugged at her daughter, "just that. While the kid is not skilled with a blade his reflexes are better than yours Kia. He has been trained to be a ninja after all."

"And I'm not trained to be a samurai?!"

Kaoru sighed, "all I'm saying is his reflexes are better than yours. And he has been trained harder than you, you can see it," she said pointing at Naruto's hands which were covered in scars from mishandling kunai and sharp chakra string.

Kia saw it too and for a moment she wondered, 'just who is this kid?' She shook her head and focused her mind, "I still say I can beat him."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "care to make a wager on that?"

Kia mimicked her mother, "what's the bet?"

"If you win, I'll do the dishes for a week, if Naruto wins you will do them."

Kia grinned and so did her mom, and slowly the two started laughing scaring the students and Naruto, the two Himura women were truly a force to be reckoned with.

"Deal," Kia said shaking her mother's hand.

"Naruto!" Kaoru shouted.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Naruto stood straight.

"Lose and you're dead meat," Kaoru threatened as she and the other students walked away to the side. Kaoru grabbed a wooden bokken and threw it at Naruto, "alright I was a proper duel. No biting or scratching."

Naruto grabbed the bokken and stood in the center opposite to Kia, "ah, is chakra usage allowed?"

Kaoru nodded, "yes, only for enhancement, no jutsus!" Kaoru narrowed her eyes at Naruto who grinned back.

Kia got into position and replaced her grey sword with a bokken. She held it forward and the two eyed each other. Naruto noted the way she moved, the what she looked at, what she might attack first.

"Begin!" Kaoru shouted and the two were off.

Kia swung downwards at Naruto only for the blond to dodge backwards and charge ahead with a swing from the left.

Kia saw the attack and quickly moved back and was quickly thrown into the defencive by Naruto's numerous strikes each aimed at one of her vital points. Finally Kia managed block Naruto's strike with the blade and then held it for a minute trying and failing to push the boy back.

Naruto then stopped the stand still by moving backwards with a quick kick at Kia, which missed. Kia then drew back her blade and held it to the side and charged at Naruto, quickly drawing it, "Iaido!" The blade moved in a blur of brown but Naruto was already moving.

He knew what the attack was, how deadly it could be, but also how to avoid it. He was shorter than Kia, so the girl was attacking at an angle. So Naruto flipped backwards, avoiding the angled strike all together. As soon as his feet hit the ground and Kia's blade was away from her body, leaving her defenseless, Naruto charged ahead with the tip of his blade striking Kia's left knee.

"Ah!" Kia shouted in shock more than pain and dropped to one knee. She held her left knee and looked up to see Naruto's blade under her chin with the panting boy smiling, "I win."

"Told you so," Kaoru said smiling, "that's dishes for a week!"

Kia grumbled as she got up and grabbed her bokken, "how the hell did he beat me?"

"I told you Kia you really to much on your techniques. You don't trust your instincts at all," said a gentle voice from the entrance. Everyone turned and there standing with a basket at his side was a man in a light pink yukata with a white bottom. The man had red thick and spiky hair that came all the way down to his back. The back of his hair was tied in a ponytail will his bangs fell freely over his forehead. He had light purple eyes that shined with happiness and a cross shaped scar on his left check that stood out more than anything else.

"Daddy!" Kia shouted as she hugged the man so hard he dropped the basket, which contained clothes, "you disappeared for two days! Where were you?"

The man smiled, "oh you know how old man Nake is. He threw his back out again and refused to go to the hospital. I stayed with him for some time until his wife came back and she dragged him by the ear to the doctor."

"Geez dad there is a limit to how nice you can be you know," Kia said pouting, "you care about others more that yourself!"

"Oh leave him alone Kia," Kaoru said smiling at the man, "your father had always been like this and probably will never change."

The red haired man smiled, "now now there is nothing wrong with helping your neighbors from time to time," he then looked at the dojo and the students, "but it seemed like you were busy enough by yourself."

Kaoru nodded and grinned at Naruto, "yup. We got a good students this time. Naruto this is my husband."

Naruto nodded, "I am Naruto Uzumaki sir," he then started to bow only for the man to stop him.

The man's smiled warmly at Naruto, "There is no need for you bow Naruto. I am Himura Kenshin, it is nice meeting you."

* * *

 **Okay I'm going to be honest with you guys I don't know many Japanese names so I am honestly going to just wing them all okay. And also updates will be slow from now on, not because I can't write them, but because my laptop is being a little bitch.**

 **Also REVIEWSS! I realize things are a bit slow, but from the next chapter on Naruto will be doing a lot more in life.**


End file.
